sister of a fox
by broken flame
Summary: when Gin left the soul socity he left a girl behind. a girl with silver hair and a wide grin. can kumiko over come her brothers betrale and Aizens obession with her?
1. his little sister

**Ok this story is mainly about her role in Aizen's rebellion. But in the first chapter I'm kind of telling you how she got to know gin and how she became a soul reaper  
disclaimer. I do not own bleach if I did Shuhei and Shinji would get more screen time.**_  
Prolog.  
A girl lay on the ground. She appeared around five years old. Her silver hair was messy and her black eyes held no life. Her breathing was ragged uneven. She lay on the ground with the pain in her stomach increasing she was waiting for death. Unconsciousness was about to take its hold when she saw a figure standing over her. Her vision was blurry she could only make them out slightly. She managed to utter one word before her strength left._

''k...kitsune.'' this made the boy above her widen his grin. He picked the small frail girl up in his arms and carried her to his home.

The girl opened her eyes; she lay on a sleeping mat in a small one room house. She sat up and took another look around there was a boy. He looked around 11 he was staring at her through silted eyes. He had silver hair a shade lighter than her, his was almost white. He also wore a wide grin.

''here eat this.'' The boy placed a bowl of rice in front of her and began to talk. She listened as she ate.  
''I'm Gin Ichimaru. I live here'' he smiled some more_ seeing she had finished the food he began to ask questions_

''what's your name?'' she furrowed her brows.  
''I don't have one.'' She was such a cute kid, it made him sad to see her sad.''  
''If you want, you can stay with me. We can pick out a name.'' She widened her eyes before nodding quickly.  
''How about… Kumiko, you can be Kumiko Ichimaru.'' She giggled at him, it was a sweet sound.  
''What's mean?'' she wondered out loud.  
''It means eternal beautiful child.'' Her eyes grew wide.

Kumiko threw her arms around Gin and snuggled up to him. She was so happy in that moment. Gin was surprised by the sudden contact but he hugged her back.

''I love you Nee-san.'' She called him brother, he actually opened his eyes for a moment before they went back to slits.  
''I love you too Kumiko.''

Unknown number of Years later.

''Kumiko!'' the girl looked up to see who had called her. It was her only friend, a man named Kyo who was also in the sixth squad.

''what da ya wan Kyo?'' she drawled her words out in the same slang her brother used.  
She now looked around 16 her long silver hair was always in a ponytail with the bangs down in her face. Her eyes were always In slits like Gin and she also always a grin. She had started to copy these little acts when she was young and now it was a simple as breathing to copy Gin.

''Your brother fought a ryoka and let it go!'' she knew. She could sense Gin even when he was in the world of the living, and that ryoka wasn't too great at controlling their spirit pressure.

''You headed back to the division?'' he asked her with interest.  
''Na Gin called for me, after that I'm gonna go find Hitsugaya.''  
''you know he put in formal complaint against you right?''

Every day for the past few years Kumiko had made a point of finding and hugging Hitsugaya once a day. She did this to embarrass him and it worked. She knew he didn't trust her brother, she didn't know why but she knew making these daily gestures of affection made people think it was just jealousy over her closeness to Gin. She laughed at the notion he hated her almost as much as much as he did her brother.

''yeah like their actually gonna do anything. If you go back to the division say hi to captain stick up his a** for me.''

''You know you're going to get in trouble calling him that.'' He chuckled.  
''What Bya ya don know won't hurt 'em.'' She turned and walked in the direction of the third squad. Last time she had been their Izaru had been hard at work while her brother was making paper airplanes out of paperwork. She grew tired of walking and flash stepped the rest of the way to the division.

Aizen and Gin sat in Gin's office waiting for Gin's sister to arrive. Aizen had taken an interest  
in her. She was quite attractive, but also it was the way she mimicked her brother without a second thought. He also liked to watch her fight. She had learned from Gin her style had no pattern. It was completely random and impossible to predict.

''Kumiko Ichimaru Permission to enter'' came a voice from outside the door.

''come on in Kumiko, no need ta be so formal.'' she walked in and smiled wider at her brother before noticing Aizen.

''It has been a while Kumiko,'' he gave her a kind smile.  
''so it has, Why did you call me Nee-san?'' she said turning her attention quickly back to Gin.

''You know about the Ryoka'' he saw her nod and went on.'' I know you're strong but I worry bout cha if ya sense ryoka I wan ya ta head the other way. Don engage 'em kay.''

''Of course Nee-san; I will not engage ryoka.'' Aizen smiled at the way she was so dedicated to the man. It would be interesting to see how it all goes from here.

''What are ya doin the rest of the day?'' Gin was still watching his sister.

''Gonna go find Hitsugaya then go ta sleep.'' Gin smiled, he found his sister toying with the boy captain to be very amusing.

''Ya can go now if yer still here when Kira comes he won be able ta focus for the rest of the day.'' Kira had had a not so secret crush on Kumiko since the day they met.

''g'bye Nee-san, Captain Aizen.'' With a small bow she left the room in search a white haired prodigy.

She sensed his spirit energy in his office. Good that would make him easy prey. She flash stepped to the tenth cloaking he spirit energy. She came every day at random times, this late in the afternoon he was on edge wondering when and where her assault would come.

She was like a member of stealth force, she snuck up behind him quietly then she jumped to the side and grabbed him in a hug. Given their height difference it was awkward for him seeing as his face ended up smashed against her chest. She released him and took a step back.

''Hello Captain Hitsugaya.''  
''Ichimaru, I told you not to do that. You're not even in my division go away.''  
''No I'm not, but we are friends, see you later Hitsugaya.''  
''Friends?...OVER MY DEAD BODY!'' she hear his shouts a she left smirking to herself. Yep today was a good day.

**I know it's short. I would love some reviews here people do you think the whole idea is stupid? I want to know. If you like it check out my other story I think it's pretty cool.**

lots of love,  
Broken flame. 


	2. death

**Sorry for the late update I had an idea for a new story and have been working on that.  
disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I check ebay every night to see if Shuhei is for sale but no luck. Drat. **

Kumiko was walking down the street. She was lost in thought when she sensed her brother's spirit pressure spike up on the eastern holey wall. She flashed stepped in that direction. The scene that greeted her could not have been more terrifying. Captain Hitsugaya was blocking both Kira's and Momo's blades from crashing. She also noticed her brother had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Captain Hitsugaya ordered two lieutenants to take them away. But that didn't catch her eye. She was too busy gapping at Captain Aizen's body it was on the wall blood leaking down in a wide streak. She had just seen him yesterday. Her mind couldn't process how this had happened. It felt wrong how could he be dead he was a captain only another captain could have done this she was wondering who it had been.

Yamamoto, no he would never.  
Soi Fon, no she wouldn't betray the soul society,  
she didn't even think of Gin, Unahona never it was impossible,  
Byakuya, no he might be capable of it but he wouldn't sully himself like this.  
Kommaru he does hide his face but It couldn't be him.  
Shunsui was also a no.  
Kaname he was blind he couldn't fight someone like Aizen and win.  
Hitsugaya. Not the child he wasn't a murderer.  
Kenpachi would kill him but he would have done it publicly not hiding that it had been him.  
Kurotsuchi seemed likely but why?  
Ukitake was out of the question.

No, who would do this she felt numb. How could this have happened? She walked over to Gin her smirk was gone. Her eyes stayed in slits but only out of habit she wasn't in control of herself.

''Nee-san who could have done this.'' The captain looked at his sister she looked as though she was going to be ill.  
''I don't know, Hisagi, I want you to take my sister to her room.''

The man with the 69 tattoo bowed and came to Kumiko and began to lead her away. he lead her toward the sixth division and pulled her in a flash step. When they arrived at the division she found Hisagi was supporting her weight and she was simply going where she was lead. She pulled away and headed down the hall that housed the office of the sixth division.

Hisagi grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him.  
''Are you going to inform your captain.''

''I don't give a d**n what captain stick up his a** knows I'm going to find Kyo.'' He widened his eyes at the disrespectful way she spoke of her captain.

''No I have orders to take you safely to your room.'' He grabbed her arms and started to drag her to the barracks.

''which one is yours?'' he looked at her and her smirk came back.

'The rooms are labeled dumba**.'' He glared at her.

''you little Brat. Why don't you get an attitude check, just cause he's your adopted brother you don't have to talk to people in that same disrespectful way he does it makes me sick.''

She was so shocked she opened her eyes and for a brief moment he was met with onyx eyes that entranced him before they closed once more.

''how, how did you know I was copying him no one else can tell they think it's natural.''

''you don't share blood, you don't look alike.''

''Everyone else thinks we do, and we do look alike.'' She didn't like that he saw through her.

''no, you both have silver hair. Your lips are fuller, you have different cheek bones and if I had to guess I would say that captain Ichimaru doesn't have Black eyes. He has sharp features but you have a soft face. You pull your hair back to look like him too, don't you?''

She was stunned, not even kyo had guessed she was not his sister by blood. This man was a strange one she would have to be on guard with him.

''so we don have tha same parents, don me he's not ma brother,'' she reverted back to speaking in the same slang as Gin.

''get in your room fourth seat Ichimaru,'' she smirked even wider.

''pulling tha higher rank card now are ya? You should know not everyone has as high a rank as they should. And in some cases by choice.''

He glared and shoved her into the door with her name on it before storming back to the ninth to inform his captain if he didn't already know.

Kumiko was still trying to get a grasp on what had happened first she had been staring at Aizen hanging on the wall dead. Then she had a smart mouth lieutenant in her face about acting like her brother. He said they didn't look alike. Jacka** that's what Shuhei hisagi was just a stupid Jacka**. She didn't know what to do she could just leave her room, go find kyo like she wanted to.

But instead she found herself wandering over to her mirror. She let her hair down and opened her eyes letting the smirk drop from her face. Hisagi was right. Her eyes were large and black; Gin's were small and blue. Her lips were full his were thin. His cheek bones were extremely high hers weren't she didn't look like him at all.

A knock on her door startled her and she went over to answer. There was a tall man with brown curly hair and brown eyes standing before her, she smiled broadly.

''come on in Kyo.'' He smiled at the silver haired woman and entered her room.

''You look nice with your hair down kumi.'' She still had it down falling in between her shoulder blades.

''is it true, captain Aizen?'' she looked worried. Her fears were confirmed when he nodded his head.

''The fourth just confirmed it.'' She hung her head. She didn't like Aizen the way his smiles seemed even more fake than hers or the possessive way he looked at her, even though they barely knew on another. But she still felt the toll of his death, poor momo, she loved the man more than anyone.

''do they know who it was?'' he shook his head.

''you should try to get some sleep Kumi.'' She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

''why is that?'' he scratched the back of his head.

''Well there's a lot going on and I don't want you to worry about gin.'' he should not have brought gin into this his name put the girl on red alert.

''what do you mean worry about Gin?''

''Well Lieutenant Kira was arrested for drawing his sword against Momo Hinamori.'' She opened her eyes in shock.

''Izaru? Izaru got put in jail; I saw them take him away but jail? I have to go see gin we have to get him out!'' she tried to get up but Kyo grabbed her arm stopping her.

''no, there are ryoka everywhere, Lieutenant Abari lost to one and is in jail now. I'm not letting you go out there to get hurt. Not again I will not have your death on my hands again.'' His voice held so much pleading and concern she frowned and opened her eyes all the way before she hugged him.

Kumiko was not one for hugging, except of course gin and Hitsugaya. This is why kyo was so shocked when she wrapped her arms around him for a moment before she pulled away.

'That was not your fault kyo, I let my guard down and the hollow hit me. I don't even have a scar from it.''

they had been on a patrol 4 years ago and two hallows attacked them, the one kyo was fighting had gotten away from him and struck Kumiko. She was in a coma for three months afterward kyo just couldn't forget that awful feeling of thinking he had caused her death.  
''I'm still not letting you go.'' She frowned at him. Kyo never told her what to do and if he did it meant he was serious about it.

'' I won't go anywhere but come tell me if something happens.'' She hung her head.

''Good, I'll tell the captain you're sick.'' She looked up in surprise.

''lying to the captain, what would Bya ya say if he knew his most trusted third seat was lying to his face?'' he grinned and scratched the back of his head.

''I don't know something along the lines of 'scatter senbonzakura', I have to go just stay out of trouble ok.'' She smiled and nodded her head.

she didn't know what to do. She settled on making tea she was pouring her self a cup when a voice spoke to her.

''you should be training you lazy idiot.'' When she turned there was a large grey wolf laying in the corner. She waited for him to change form he always did. With a sigh the wolfs shape shimmered and then there was no wolf, there was a man sitting in the corner of her room. He was about kyo's height; he had silver hair that went down to his waist along with green eyes. He wore a kimono black as night with a silver obi.

She glared at the man with hatred.  
''This manifesting without permission is starting to tick me off Tsuki ōkami.''(lunar wolf.)

She glared at the manifested zanpactou. He seemed to pick on his master a lot but in truth he was loyal just had an odd way of showing it.  
''But I missed you koinu (pup).'' She glared at him.

''do not call me pup. Just because you're a wolf with a bad attitude.''

''You try being a sword all day, maybe then you'll appreciate me little more koinu.'' He ignored her protest at the name.

''why did you come?'' she raised an eyebrow at him.

'' to once more preach about how you refuse to train for banki were almost there already if you just put forth a little effort you got it. Also I came to keep you company since the pretty boy left.'' She glared at his nickname for kyo if looks could kill Tsuki ōkami would be death with a smoldering hole strait through him.

''just go away.'' he grinned at his master.

''why don't you go to sleep Koinu

''I don't want to.'' The spirit laughed at her reply. He sat and pulled the thin girl into his lap despite her protest. He began to softly sing a Japanese song that he new would make her sleep.

_Anata wa, anata no shugo tenshi no yobidashi o watashi no kodomo o naki yamu.  
__ Watashi wa anata no kodoku watashi wa anata no gai o motarasu koto kesshite hanareru koto wa arimasen.  
Anata wa tsuki ni watashi no ie de watashi o ikite kite eien ni wareware  
wa, jibun jishin to issho ni taizai suru. _(Translation at the bottom.)

she did fall asleep to his voice singing the song he had made for her many years ago. She hadn't been able to sleep without Gin nearby so he began to sing to his master till she slept. He held her while she slept for four hours he didn't mind that his arms were falling asleep, she was to cute when she slept, so innocent.

he watched her for four hours until the spirit pressure disturbed him. He felt Gin's spirit pressure moving quickly With Kira's. Kira was supposed to be in jail. He also felt Abari moving. Kumiko's eyes fluttered open she had sensed gin.  
the two didn't know what to do. They felt gin and Kira but where were they going. She felt gin come to a stop at a place she knew. She also felt him spike his reitsu. He was about to fight. She sensed another presence to the one he was going to fight with, was Toshiro Hitsugaya.

**ok, so there is chapter two. Sorry if I got events In the wrong order. So how do you like it review and tell me what you think. I finally put Shuhei in one of my stories! But I was mean to him I feel sad now. song translation.  
_  
stop your crying my child, your guardian angel calls. i will never leave you lonely i will never cause you harm.  
you come live me in my house upon the moon and forever we will stay together myself and you._**


	3. or not

**Hey Broken flame here, please enjoy sorry the update toook sooooo long.**

Status report: still dont own bleach. Still want to own Shuhei. still a crazy Shinji fangirl!

Kumiko jumped away from Tsuki ōkami and was about to run to the door when he grabbed her wrist stopping her.

''where are you going koinu?'' he was worried about gin. If anything happened to him Kumiko would be crushed beyond repair.

''I have to go help Gin; he's going to fight Hitsugaya! I know he's a child but he's dangerous!'' she looked frantic. He let her wrist go allowing her to turn toward the door. As soon as her back was turned he grabbed her hairbrush off her dresser fully intending to use it to knock her unconscious.

''Now Kumiko, you wouldn't want to do anything rash, Gin would be upset.'' Both the silver haired girl, and the spirit froze as the voice came from behind them.

They slowly turned and faced the figure looming out of the shadows. When he fully immerged Kumiko gasped in shock. It was captain Aizen, but she had seen his body just this morning. Yet here he was giving her that kind smile that had always seemed so fake to her, she had never questioned it though, He was Gin's friend. Gin.

That thought brought her back to reality. Gin was in trouble, she had to help him. Aizen smirked like he had read her mind.

Tsuki ōkami did nothing he was standing half in front of his master with his arms spread protectively, he was prepared to defend her if it came down to it. It wasn't right to return from the grave, and he hadn't trusted Aizen in the first place.

''Kumiko, perhaps you should put your sword away, and we can talk, you seem confused, don't worry Gin already knows everything, I just came to fill you in.'' she shook her head.

''I have to help Gin!'' it was a wail of pure agony, she needed to help him. It was killing her not to.  
The man smirked, she was completely committed to him, no matter what, perfect.

''Gin can handle the child, he doesn't want anyone to interfere.'' She slumped.

''Does he know you're here?'' he smiled and nodded at the girl.

''Go back to sword form Tsuki- Kun. I'll call you if I need you.'' She seemed defeated in a way, and had since she heard that Gin didn't want her help.

''But Koinu, he should be dead! This is not right, I told you there was something wrong with him!'' The spirit cried he didn't want to demanifest with this man so close to his master. Something was wrong with him, and the aura around his zanpactou always gave Tsuki Ōkami the chills. Like a snake was hiding in the shadows about to sink it fangs into him. There is nothing a wolf hates more than a snake.  
''Now now, why don't you just calm down. As I said, Gin is aware of everything. So how about we talk this over calmly?'' He still wore that smile.

''Tsuki Ōkami, I said now.'' He sighed defeated and did as his master asked.

'_Careful Koinu, he's snake and you're a wolf, you won't see his strike come if you blink even once.'_

'

I know Tsuki, but he could have hurt me already, Gin knows so i must be safe.'

She had full faith in her brother, sure he left randomly throughout her childhood, but he always came back to her. She was the only one he returned to.

'_I don't think Gin knows everything Aizen is up to, he never seemed to want you around Aizen to much.'_

''why Kumiko, you seem to be off in another world, don't tell me it's because your sword doesn't trust me.'' He was looking rather amused at the whole affair.

''Maybe I'm wondering why you came back from the dead?'' she spat the words at him. She had been shock when she saw his dead body, but now she knew he was alive, now she was ticked.

''Well I believe I need to explain, it's quite simple really. Your brother, Kaname, and I are leaving the soul society for hecco mundo, where I will rule as king of the hollows, then were going to destroy the soul society.'' He smiled like he had just told her some sort of joke.

''G...Gin knows about this? He's going to help you hurt all those people?'' her eyes were open. She looked like a vulnerable child.

''Gin knows about my plans yes, he doesn't know about your involvement and isn't going to.''

''My involvement?'' she asked she didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

'_Careful, I don't like that look in his eyes, we can't help him no matter what.'_Tsuki ōkami spoke.

''Yes, you see, Gin is helping me so I'll stay away from you, but if you don't help me, I will hurt not only gin, but that handsome third seat friend of yours.'' He smiled, but there was something sadist about it like he was mocking life itself.

''Kyo, why him, he has nothing to do with this? I'll do whatever you say just don't hurt Gin and kyo!'' she wailed he loved seeing her beg, he savored it. She would submit fully to him to save either of those two, the only two in world who mattered to her. His sadist nature was getting a kick out of this, she would be his in every way. No one could stop that.

''It's quite the easy job. I will still have people in the soul society when I leave. They will ensure you get a mission to the world of the living as soon as possible. Once you do I will send someone to retrieve you and you will stand at my side, as my queen.''

Kumiko felt like the world was caving in. she was going to choose between the brother she loved more than anything, and the home she had sworn to always protect. It only took a second to make her choice and seal herself to it, she knew what she would do, she also knew lots of people that she could save were going to die because of this choice.

'_Koinu, are you sure?''_

'

Yes this is the only way, I have no other choices.'

'_Yes master I understand, but there is no need to reach total extremes, can't you save yourself in the process as well?''_

'

no.'

'_very well if you have made your choice, I will support you koinu, I love you.'_

'

I love you, Tsuki ōkami.'

She lifted her down cast eyes and faced Aizen her shoulders squared.

''What would you like from me, Aizen- Sama?'' he grinned; now he had his followers and his pet.

'' Just as I said, wait for your mission and I will have you retrieved, but, let no one have you, you will be mine to break.''

''Yes, I'm yours, Aizen-Sama.'' Aizen grinned, Tsuki flinched, Kumiko just felt sick at herself.

''Good, now stay away from the execution if you don't I can't guarantee your safety, I wouldn't want for you to get hurt, Kumiko.'' There was a possessive tone to his voice when he spoke her name. It said she was his.

''Whatever you want.'' He smiled at her.

''Good, Kumiko, I have to go now, but don't worry, we'll see one another soon.'' He stepped forward and embraced her, once he released her he kissed her forehead, noticing how she flinched at his touch.  
He only chuckled and left.

Kumiko was overcome, she sunk to the ground, and there was nothing she could do.

'_Koinu, you know that place we found beneath the syoku hill, I want to go there.'_

'Why, what is there that could possibly get us out of this?'

'_I just have a feeling; we need to go while it's still light enough to see by.' _She glanced at her window, sure enough it was dusk, and the sky was getting darker quickly.

Kumiko walked over to her dresser and saw her hairbrush was moved, she then heard Tsuki's guilty thoughts, he had been planning to hit her. She was angry over that, but she only pulled her hair up into her high ponytail, closed her eyes mostly and began to shunpo to the hidden plains beneath the hill she had come across once.

**She so meets Ichigo and youroichi in the next one! So what did she choose? Is she going with his plans or is she going to take things into her own plans? Well if your nice and review maybe you'll find out in the next chapter.**

lots of love  
Broken flame.


	4. Fight

**Ok so I stopped editing swears, took way to long so be warned swearing.  
ok, so this doesn't go like in the real bleach, if you don't like it don't read it, but this is how I had to write it to fit in Kumiko and Kyo. So get over it.  
Status report: don't own bleach, search eBay for Shuhei every night. Not really it's a joke.**

Kumiko had reached the hill, no one had noticed her silently slipping through gaps between patrol groups, if they had she would have knocked them out. She opened the entrance to the training grounds and slipped in silently, she and Kyo had discovered this place years ago, she came back on occasion.

_'There are three people here koinu.' Tsuki said softly._

'I know, the one Gin fought, Abari, and one I don't know.'

_'Let's observe before engaging.' _She silently agreed with him and went to hiding behind a rock and observing.

Her lieutenant was indeed there, he was what looked to be training for banki. The one Gin fought had spiky orange hair, he was fighting what Kumiko assumed was his zanpactou spirit. The other was a dark skinned woman with purple hair.

She hid and watched for about two hours. The orange haired one was strong, the woman called him Ichigo. She watched as he fought grabbing a new sword that always got broken by the spirit.

'_He is strong Koinu, maybe more so than Gin.' T_suki said.

'Yeah, he's pretty powerful, but I think if we needed to we could win by outsmarting him, he seems kind of simple.'

'_I agree, but that woman does not, she seems rather strong as well.'_

'' HEY, how long are you going to hide behind that rock and watch us girl!'' the dark skinned woman shouted in Kumiko's direction making Ichigo look up. He was surprised when she emerged from behind the rock.

''Yuroichi, who is this?'' he called.

''I have no idea, only that she's been watching us for the past two hours.''

''I'm Kumiko Ichimaru, you fought my brother.'' She said, replacing her wide grin with a smirk. Her narrowed eyes got slightly smaller.

''you're his sister? What are you here for'' he demanded.

''I'm not really here for a reason other than I felt like stopping by, as for my reasons for what I'm going to do tomorrow, well I'm just doing what must be done.'' She still smirked at him, Yuroichi raised her eyebrows.

''Kumiko, let's go have some girl talk, Ichigo get back to work.'' She led Kumiko over out of Ichigo's sight in between two boulders.

''what are you doing the day of the execution and whose side are you on? We're going to stop it from happening and you know it that much makes it obvious you're not on the soul society's side but that doesn't mean you're on ours.''

''You make it sound like there are three sides. Well your wrong on that, you don't have to know what side I'm on, you just have to know I have a reason for what I'm going to do, if people die because of it so be it.''

''Fine, but if I have to regarded you as an enemy, I will kill you.''

''Same here, it was nice to meet you, Yuroichi, don't worry I won't stab you in the back unless it's necessary, Abari on the other hand has always bugged me, he should watch himself.''

''Fine, I don't care if you kill him, just leave Ichigo alone.'' She sounded threating but Kumiko was not easily intimidated.

'' yeah, you're the ryoka right, well don't worry, I'm going to get your friends out of jail.'' The dark skinned woman looked toward the roof of the training area.

''Well I haven't been to squad eleven in a while, see you tomorrow at the execution, I'll be there.''

''But will you be stopping it or helping it along?'' she asked Kumiko grinned.

''Well I suppose that all depends.''

''on what?''

''What the man in charge of me wants.'' With that she made her way out of the grounds. Things were about to get interesting.

Kyo was lying on his bed when there were a series of sharp taps on his window. He pulled back his curtain to see Kumiko crouched on his window sill. She looked different. Her hair was in its ponytail. But her eyes weren't closed, and she wore no smirk, thinking something was wrong opened the window and pulled her in.

''What's wrong Kumi, are you ok?'' he sounded panicked.

''No, Aizen, he's still alive, him Kaname, and G…Gin.'' Her voice broke on her brother's name, ''there all going to betray the soul society.''

''Are you sure? We have to tell the captain.'' He was stating toward the door when she was suddenly in front of him.

''No, I know what we have to do, listen carefully.'' He nodded, Kumiko was serious. Whoever she was against should be very afraid.

Kumiko opened her eyes and it took a moment to grasp where she was. Kyo's room, today was the day of the execution, she looked beside her, kyo was there snoring away. She shook him awake.

''Today's the day, huh, kumi.'' He said in tired tone.

''Yeah, let's get dressed and get going.'' He pointed at the dressing screen indicating she could go first. She was wearing a top of kyo's he had lent her to sleep in the previous night, because he was so tall and she was only 7 inches taller than Hitsugaya, it made a dress on her. She changed into her own uniform. She walked out from behind the screen to find kyo had changed when she had.

''Hey, aren't you going to close your eyes?'' kyo asked.

''No, I think I'm going to stay this way.''

''I like it, let's go kumi, we have a plan to carry out.'' He smiled. They made their way to the window. The both perched on the sill of the second story room; kyo was slightly behind her since they wouldn't both fit. Kumiko launched herself out into open air kyo following suit, because of the weight difference they landed side by side in crouches on the ground at the same time.

They began into flash step to the eleventh squad, once in the corridors they kept a sharp look out for people, there was no one, they were all out hunting fights, or sitting drunken celebrating victory, if that wasn't the case they were in the fourth wallowing in defeat.

after a few moments they burst into a root that housed a few people who looked up at their entry. Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, a red head girl, and guy with a mustache.

''Who the hell are you,'' Ikkaku demanded.

''This is kyo Benkiya, the third seat of the sixth, this beautiful woman must be his lady friend, am I right?'' Yumichika asked.

''Not completely, I'm not his lady friend, I'm his best friend, Kumiko Ichimaru. Besides we all can see you're the most beautiful one here.'' They widened their eyes at her name; most people did, and then shrugged it off.

''I like her, with a few tweaks on her hair she could be almost as beautiful as me, I'll help you with that once this whole ugly situation is over with.'' She nodded thanks at him, yeah, like she was going to live through this one.

''What are you here for?'' Kenpachi demanded with a grin. He was hoping for a fight, Ichimaru's sister didn't look like much, but maybe it would make her brother mad enough to put up a good fight.

''For the Ryoka, were going to help you get them out of jail, so they can help Ichigo stop the execution. '' Kumiko said with a smirk.

''Why? You have no reason to help them, as a matter of fact, you probably haven't even met them, so why are you helping them stop the execution.'' Ikkaku asked the pair.

''I'm here to help Kumi, that's all, I don't care if that Rukia girl dies or not.'' Kumiko smiled at the way he spoke, if all the girls he asked out heard him speak in that intense voice they would stop saying no.

''Oh, and why are you going to stop it?'' Yumichika asked Kumiko.

''It's not the execution I have to stop, as a matter of fact I don't even know how it plays into everything, I'm hopping to get some answers out of that Rukia. But what I am trying to do is save someone I care about. That's all you need to know.''

''good lets go.'' Kenpachi stated, they all stood to leave. Kumiko went over to the girl.

''You, you're a friend of Ichigo aren't you?'' the girl nodded.

''well don't worry about him, Yuroichi is with him, he's fine, getting the crap beat outta him but fine.'' The girl threw her arms around Kumiko who went stiff with shock before tentatively wrapping her arms around the girl.

''What's you name?'' the girl blinked her big grey eyes.

''I'm Orihime, thank you for telling me about Ichigo, now we have to go save Uryu, Chad , and Gangu.''

''I have no idea who they are, but sure well get 'em out of jail, if we don't, well were screwed.'' The girl smiled.

''Hey, Yumi, how did you get such pretty skin?'' Kumiko asked the arrogant man as they watched Kyo Ikkaku and Kenpachi get ready to literally break into the prison.

''Oh, well I use this moisturizer form the world of the living that has extracts form avocados and cucumbers. It makes my skin even more beautiful than I naturally is. I'm so glad I met you Kumi, it's not often I come across someone who has such a natural eye for beauty. This talent of yours will only grow stronger the more time you spend with me.''

His arrogant ranting were cut off by the celling of the jail that they were standing on falling in from a blow delivered by Kenpachi, they landed amongst the rubble and saw three men staring at them curiously.

''Hi, I'm Kumiko, Orihime told me your names, but I don't remember, so hello to four eyes, big guy, and ugly.''

''Hey, what's going on, who are you people?'' Four eyes asked (Uryu.)'' 

''Uryu, there helping us, they met Ichigo.'' Orihime called from her spot on Kenpachi's shoulder.''

''Yeah, Yachiru ought to take them to the hill, the rest of us should hold off whoever we can from getting up there.'' Kyo stated.

''Yachiru, go take them with you, well catch up to you.'' Kenpachi said.

''Aye aye sir, muscles, ugly, bubbly, pencil, Maki- Maki, come on'' the little pink haired girl began to drag Orihime by the hand leaving the others no choice but to follow.

''Let's split off into groups, Kenpachi can go alone, Ikkaku and Kyo, then me and Yumi.'' Kumiko said.

''Yeah, I like it fight whoever we find.'' Ikkaku stated.

''Yes, our group is without a doubt the most beautiful.'' Yumichika said.

''Fine, everyone get moving and you,'' Kenpachi gestured at Kumiko,'' you seem like fun, once this is over there might be a spot for you in the eleventh.'' She grinned before setting off with Yumichika.

after running through the streets for a few minutes a voice stopped them.  
''Stay where you are.'' The pair turned and found Hisagi glaring at them with fury.'' Why are you along with other high ranked members helping the ryoka?'' he demanded.

''Well, mostly for fun, but it ticking you off is defiantly a perk.'' Kumiko said sending him a sweet smile,'' not to mention, I get to work with the beautiful Yumi-chan.'' She smiled.

''I won't let you pass.''

''Your behind us dumbass, were going the other way, they really let someone as dangerously stupid as you be a lieutenant? I guess the ninth is as crappy as everyone says.'' She mused.

''You can't go any further.'' He said again.

''Yumichika dear, let me handle this.'' Without waiting for a reply she stepped forward and drew her sword.

''Drawing your sword on lieutenant is a serious crime.'' He said looking arrogant.

''Being as ugly as you should be a crime, but hey you can't help it, oh wait you're the one who put all the crap on your face, it's your own fault.'' A vein twitched in his forehead.

''Well your ugliness aside, Slay Tsuki Ōkami.'' Her sword changed. It became a sword slightly shorter than hers was, on a chain coming from the hilt it was attached to a steal fan whose edges were razor sharp. She spun the chain so the fan was rotating in I circle out to her side moving so fast it blurred.

she threw the fan, it went to his left and he smirked at her faulty aim, till she flung the sword as well keeping a hold on the chain, the fan was coming straight at his neck where it had circled around to the right, the sword was coming directly from the right. He jumped up in the air but the chain still managed to wrap around his ankle, Kumiko used this hold to jerk him forcefully to the ground.

She pulled the chain back so the sword and fan were safely back in her hands. She stood over Hisagi and was about to drive her blade in when Yumichika's suddenly there blocking it.

''What are you doing Yumi?'' She asked him.

''Feel like your captain just started fighting, you should go help out up on the hill.'' She smiled at him.

''Fine you kill the jackass, I don't care, I'm going to go grab Kyo and head up there. Hey Hisagi.'' She called.

''what do you want.'' He growled at her.

''I would have kicked your sorry ass, but lucky for you I'm busy at the moment, try to live and we can do this again sometime.'' She gave a wave and began to flash step to kyo.

''Kyo, let's hightail it up to that hill, see who's going to die.'' He looked up from watching Ikkaku fight.

''Sure Kumi, let's get going.'' They grasped hands and began to move as quickly as they could. They were mere blurs to the others who were moving about the streets.

Arriving at the hill they reached the forest on the fringe of the execution grounds, the others were all there. They walked up to the group and joined them, Orihime smiled at Kumiko.

''Kumiko, Kyo, what are you doing, we thought you were going to help Kenpachi.'' Uryu said.

''most likely were getting ourselves killed.'' Kumiko drew her sword and spun it in a backward circle in her hand like someone flipping a pistol then regrasped the hilt. Kyo pulled his sword out like he always did, pulling it up so it flipped and landed in his hand.

''It was nice knowing all of you while it lasted, have fun trying to save Rukia, we have stuff to do.'' Kyo stated.

''If you're not helping us to save Rukia, why are you helping us?'' Uryu asked.

''because, there's something I have to do. You see someone just broke a promise to me. I need to remind them about it.'' That was all she said before they both Shunpoed to where Ichigo and Byakuya fought.

Just as the deadly blade Byakuya wielded was about to crash down on Ichigo two blades were stoping it. One grasped in Kyo's hand, and one in Kumiko's.

''Sorry Bya-Ya, but we can't let you hurt him. Looks like your just out of luck.'' Kumiko sneered at him. Byakuya jumped back from the small group and glared at his third and fourth seats.

''Get out of my third seat Benkiya, and fourth seat Ichimaru.''

''NO way, Slay Tsuki Ōkami.''

''Not happening Captain, blur the lines Teino.'' Kyo's sword shifted, it was now a curved shape, there was a chain from the hilt that lead to a small dagger. Kumiko had fought this form; she knew if he pulled that dagger across his blade, it would shoot like an arrow. She also knew Kyo wasn't where she saw him, Teino made it impossible to see his true location, he was actually always 15 centimeters to the left of where you saw him, it wasn't much, but it was enough to throw you off in a fight.

''if you really think you can fight me I will have to humor you.'' He then said one word that made Kumiko's heart miss a beat.

''Banki.''

**Don't worry Ichigo won't let them completely take over his fight. And in the next chapter, I'm thinking of letting Kumiko and kyo give gin a piece of their minds. Also, I had a suggestion from one of my friends that I loved, I was thinking I could make her be with Kira in the end because they were both betrayed by Gin, but she suggested that she go with Shuhei! EEEK! Fan girl squeal, what do you think, I'll set up a poll on it.**

lots of love,  
Broken flame.


	5. traitors

**Ok so sorry this one took me a while, it was a tough one. So if you haven't voted in the pole please do, not many people have. Do you want Kumiko to end up with Shuhei, Kira, or Aizen?**

Status report: me no own bleach, or Shuhei, or global warming. I have a Byakuya plushy!  
I call him Bya-ya!

''Banki.'' Byakuya called out and started to drop his sword.

Kumiko and kyo stood their ground, they knew what was coming next, what they didn't expect was too hear the same word come from behind them, from Ichigo. Ichigo jumped over the stunned pair and landed in front of Byakuya, they didn't know what to do. He now wore a somewhat ragged top and his sword was pitch black.

''You saved me back there, but this is my fight, I have to do this.'' Kumiko gave a smile and grabbed Kyo by the arm. The flash stepped away; the sound of blades clashing still rang out over the hill. Somehow he was holding of Senbonzakura.

''So, where should we fight?'' Kyo asked as he sheathed his sword seeing kumi do the same.

''I'm not going down this hill just to come right back up, so I say screw it, nothing good is going to happen till he beats captain stick up his ass, we might as well just hang out here. ''

''Just hang out? After all this, just hang out?'' Kyo was shocked.

''Yeah, until Abari shows back up with Kuckiki, and Aizen decides to make an appearance.''

''Can you sense the other captains and lieutenants?''

''No, I can't, how the hell could I sense them from way out here?''

'I thought you might be able to, you're really good at that sort of thing.''

''Fine, I'll see what I can do, sheesh, work never ends.'' Kumiko got on the ground and sat crossed legged.

''what are you doing Kumi?''

''Going to use that Technique and find out what's going on.''

''Ok, but don't push yourself to hard.''

She unsheathed Tsuki and laid the bare blade across her lap. She closed her eyes and placed both hands in front of her as though she was going to perform a kido but then moved them down so they rested on the blade.

Kyo and Gin were the only ones who had seen this technique of hers before, but that didn't mean they understood it all, kyo knew it was based off her sword, but he still had no idea how it worked, Kumiko probably had no idea either. A dark sphere of her purple spirit pressure surrounded her.

Kumiko felt a black wall before her, she pushed with all her strength and it gave way to reveal a figure in the shadows, a ghostly voice called out to her though it entered through her mind. To Kyo it looked like she was sitting there in a sphere, her body was, her mind was in this shadowy place with this figure, the technique wasn't sword based, it was mental, she forced her way into a world of shadows and nothingness.

_'Hidden one, I wish to borrow your power, to view all I need to.'_

_'I see, do they know what it puts you though to ask me for power?'_

_'It doesn't matter, will you lend me your sight?_'

_'You know you will see far more than you wish to, you will feel all they do, and no one on the outside will know the pain you're in, if you still wish to use this , you know the price._

_'I still wish to see.'_

_'Then begin, I will not hold back my power from you, I will never let you master it, but you are the first to make your way into Kage __ryōiki (shadow realm) more than once and be able to do so at will, I will not withhold it._

Kumiko kept her eyes closed, but she lifted Tsuki Ōkami, and made a slash down her left arm she put the blade back in her lap and Kyo marveled at the fact that the cut was already closed, what worried him was how the blood seemed to be sucked into the blade.

Kumiko felt the power course through her veins, she could see what she wished, and feel what all felt, it was an incredible feeling, and terrifying. It was also painful, she felt pain moving through her bones, like she was under so much pressure her body was held ridged about to snap.

'_Yamamoto' _  
'_.anger, hesitance, worry of greater things to come, he fights the two he values most.'  
_  
'_Soi fon'  
'betrayal, anger, pain, joy of having one return, she fights with the one that left her._

'Hitsugaya'  
'pain, lots of pain, hatred for his weakness and not being able to save the only one he cares for.

'Unahona,'  
'compassion, kindness, love, worry, she is healing those that chased after the strongest one, Ichigo.'

'Kenpachi,'  
'fighting, but he feels annoyed this lacks the thrill for him, he can't see. The blind one has taken his sight.'

'Hisagi,'  
'lying on a roof, his thoughts wander.'  
'Wander?'  
'To you, you, your face is in his mind. He feels anger.'

'Aizen'  
'with the one you cherish, he is coming, he knows of your actions, he knew before you acted.

'Gin'  
'the one you cherish is with the one you refuse to serve, he fears for you, but will do nothing to save you.'

'That is all I need to see. Be gone from my senses till I call.'  
'Yes, mistress Kumiko.'

Her eyes snapped open, kyo let out the breath he had been holding in. Her whole form went limp as the sphere dissolved around her; he moved forward quickly and stopped her from hitting the ground.

''Gin and Aizen are coming, Kaname to once he finishes with Kenpachi. Hitsugaya is hurt, Momo is with him, Soi Fon is fighting, Hisagi is angry with me.''

''You got all that in like two minutes, kumi you're amazing.'' She smiled.

''Yamamoto is fighting Koyoraku and Ukitake.''

''Bet it's one heck of a fight.'' They both gasped and sucked in a breath, that spirit pressure! It was Ichigo without a doubt but it was thick and heavy, there was a menacing edge to it, like a hollow.

''that's not all, Gin, he's with Aizen, he knows I'm in danger, but he has no intention of helping me, we can't count on him.''

''I'm sorry Kumi, we can make him understand.'' He placed his large hand on top of her head and she smiled at him.

''come on, let's go hang with Ichigo's friends until the main event gets started.'' Kyo nodded and they made their way to the group.

''Hey, Kiko, and tall guy are back!'' Yachiru shouted and waved.

''Kumiko, what's going on?'' Orihime asked looking worried.

''Nothing, it's not like something that's going to upset the very balance of the soul society is about to happen,'' she said.

''convincing as always Kumi.'' Kyo stated dryly.

''so, that technique took a lot out of me, wake me up when it gets good.'' Kumiko said as she sank to ground with her back against a tree, closing her eyes.

''You're going to sleep at a time like this, and just what technique are you talking about?'' Uryu demanded.

''who said anything about a technique? You must be losing it.'' Kumiko drawled. He was about to protest when kyo placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. That little move always took a lot out of Kumiko, sometimes she would pass out or end up in the fourth, which was why she hardly ever used it.

''KUMI, kumi wake up, were moving we have to go help Ichigo'' she was shaken roughly awake by Kyo.  
Without waiting for her to regain her senses he grabbed her by the hand and began to drag her toward the place the others were running.

when they suddenly stopped Kumiko stumbled for a moment about to lose her balance Aizen stood while Ichigo lay on the ground Gin was there, he was holding Rukia by a collar around her neck.

''STAY AWAY!'' Ichigo shouted, but it was wasted, Gin moved to stand in front of Aizen and let lose a blast of spirit pressure that would have taken Kumiko to her knees if it was anyone but Gin.

''Kumiko, we really must discuss your choice in friends. And my my look at this, it's been such a long time since you kept your eyes open like that, it rather suits you, little sister.''

''Why are you helping him?'' she cried out to her brother, he didn't acknowledge her, he simply gave Rukia to Aizen. She stared in amazement as he shoved his hand in the girls chest and retracted it holding a crystal.

''What the hell is going on?'' Kumiko and kyo shouted in union, everyone ignored them.

''wow, I never expected it to be this small, sorry rukia, but I just don't have any use for you anymore, gin kill her.'' he said in that calm voice holding the girl up in the air.

''Well if I must, shoot to kill shinzo.'' His blade shot forward, just when it was about to penetrate her body it was gone, rukia was in the arms of Kumiko's captain who had taken the blades brutal hit he sank to the ground with blood flowing freely.

Suddenly Jidanbo and Kukaku shiba dropped form the air, Soi fon and Yorucihi were holding Aizen.

''well, what should I do?'' Gin though out loud. There was then a grip on his wrist and a sword at his throat.

''you shouldn't even move,'' Rangiku growled.

''sorry captain I got caught,'' he called out to Aizen.

''seriously what the hell is going on?'' Kumiko shouted, more and more soul reapers kept appearing, each of the traitors were held by person who had a sword to their throat.

''well I'm sorry to do this but the time has come.'' Aizen said with a smile, a giant rip formed in the sky menos, hundreds of them crowed to the gap and a bright beam of gold light shot down and enveloped Aizen barely giving Soi Fon and Yoruichi time to move.

the same happened to the two others making Kumiko wonder what the hell was going on. Gin began to rise, she heard him complain about liking being Rangiku's captive, that was good, he wasn't getting away so easy.

''GIN, GIN ICHIMARU, YOU GET THE HELL BACK DOWN HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!'' Kumiko shouted at the top her lungs.

''afraid I can't do that little sister, I have to go.''

''DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT CRAP GET THE HELL BACK DOWN HERE SO I CAN BEAT SOME DAMN SENSE INTO YOU JACKASS!''

''Sorry Kumiko, well see each other again, but I have to go now.'' Gin smiled down at her.

'''ARE YOU LISTNEING YOU ME? GET THE HELL DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!'' Gin chuckled at her as he entered the rip in the sky which closed with the traitor's entry. Everyone was staring at Kumiko.

''Arrest Kumiko Ichimaru, fourth seat of the sixth squad for high treason.'' Yamamoto shouted. Before she could blink two stealth force members were holding her from behind.

''Kumiko didn't do anything!'' kyo shouted moving forward to help his friend.

''don't kyo, I told you we might die.''

''her wrong doing will be decided when she stands trial before the captains.'' Yamamoto called.

''wait, Kumiko, you told me there weren't three sides, that wasn't true, now you need to tell me which one you're on.'' Yoruichi said approaching the captive girl.

''I didn't lie to you, I saw Aizen's body, then he came into my room and told me he was going to betray the soul society with the help of my brother. I decided I had to stop him, I had to save gin. I wasn't on the side of Aizen, the soul society, or the ryoka, I was on my own side, kyo helped me, but by my count that's four sides.''

''Aww… come on Yama-ji, let the girl go she didn't do anything except try to help her brother.'' Shunsui drawled. The old man narrowed his eyes.

''release her, but if you show any actions that merit being suspicious, I will have you killed.'' She nodded as the stealth force let her go.

''fine, kyo give me a high five, we didn't die!'' he laughed at her.

''your completely insane Kumi.'' They slapped their hands together in triumph.

**so this is not the end, there is still more to come, If you think you can handle it.  
lots of love,  
Broken flame.**


	6. Walk

**Hey, so this is Broken Flame, hope you like the new chapter. As always, I would love some reviews and suggestions for this story and all my others are completely welcome, just write it in a review or Pm me! Ok so from now on, I am going to writing responses to all reviews that I got before I started the next chapter, these are all I got so far, if you did more than once it is for the most recent one!**

**Status report: I don't own bleach, Shuhei will be mine, I just saw episode 308, I cried!**

**Alice Althea- Yay! So glad you like it!**

**VampireSiren- I know right? The soul society is screwed up, not to sound like Aizen but yeah, screwed.**

**TheBeginingsEnd- Yay, I didn't really make them extremely insulting to him, but Gin doesn't say much.**

**Alex274- He really is, I hate him so much, and towards the end I was like SPOILER ( I waited like three hundred freakin episodes to watch Aizen get a gay mullet?) SPOILER END.**

**SirenYuki- Glad you love it!**

**Silentlycryingforyou- I write like that because no one thinks in complete sentences, they usually don't speak in them either, no offense, you might, I don't know your life.**

**Mugetsu211TENSHOU- It was a strange end, but the next was worth it right?**

* * *

Kumiko walked with her head held high, her eyes were open, her hair was loose. she ignored the glares her fellows squad members were sending her, it had been like this in the three days since her brother left, she had stayed locked in her room the first, till kyo busted the window in. he had talked to her and told her no one blamed her, he didn't at least. Almost everyone she passed glared or worse gave her looks of pity.

She was walking in the direction of an extremely high reitsu she felt nearby, she was going to Ichigo. She made her way through the streets, no one had approached her so far, but they were sending her dirty looks and talking just loud enough for her to hear.

''Ichimaru's sister…''

''Probably working with them….''

''Attacked Hisagi…''

''Traitor….''

''Can't trust her….''

''Should have been able to tell…''

''Of course she knew….''

''He's her brother….''

She ignored it, they didn't realize she could hear, if they did they just didn't care, she knew everyone hated her now. She hadn't been popular before, but she hadn't been hated, except by Hisagi, and that was more of a recent development anyway.

After she made her way down a few more streets a very distinct head of orange spiky hair came into view, she flash steeped the rest of the way so she was beside him, he looked at her in surprise she prepared herself for his response to 'Ichimaru's sister'

''Hey, your Kumiko right?'' her eyes widened, did he not remember about her last name?

''Yeah, Kumiko Ichimaru.'' She said her name with pride and glared at all the soul reapers in the area who scoffed at it.

''Oh yeah, well did you want something.'' She grinned; this boy gets right to the point.

''Take a walk with me Ichigo.'' He raised his eyebrows.

''don't tell me the great Ryoka invader is scared of Ichimaru's little sister.'' She smirked. He narrowed his eyes, she continued to smirk turning around and motioning him to follow her, she heard him start to follow and lead him to a spot she loved.

It was on the outskirts of things, it was a garden, till it became forgotten, now there were trees in a grove and the small stream that flowed in had frogs and other small creatures populating it, she lead him into the thick of the grove and sat at the base of a large oak watching him follow suit.

''So, what did you want to talk about, Ichimaru?''

''wow, you're the only one except kyo so far who doesn't say my name like a curse word.''

''Well, I wasn't betrayed, how is Byakuya treating you, you're in his squad right?'' she nodded.

''Not for long though, for one he hates me, for two I saw him in the hospital today, I had to get him to sign my letter of transfer, the first piece of paperwork to come out of squad eleven in at least a decade.'' She smirked.

''Your transferring to the eleventh, your going to be the only girl in that squad.''

''Yeah, me and the lieutenant, im going to be fourth seat; I would give anything to have a picture of Captain stick up his ass when he saw the paper was signed by Kenpachi, I thought he was going to go into a comma.''

''Captain stick up his ass?'' she gave him a look that dared him to question it.

''that is brilliant!'' the strawberry began laughing so hard he doubled over clutching his sides.

''Hey, Ichigo, why do you think Gin left you alive, there's not doubt that at the power level you held when you first got here he could have killed you, what did you say to him?''

''I just told him I had to get through.'' She frowned.

''He's not done with you yet, there was something about you he liked.'' Ichigo looked confused.

''When Gin likes something he doesn't let it go, and to him, people are toys, I was the only one he didn't treat disposable, Rangiku, Izaru, they were his play things.''

''that's a pretty odd view of things. What made you any different than the rest?''

''He came back to me. Gin always leaves, he left Rangiku years ago, now he left Izaru, all through the time he was raising me, Gin would randomly leave, I would wake up and he'd be gone. But he always came back for me, he even took me with him when he joined the soul reapers, found a family for me to live with on the outside.

When I was strong enough, he took me for the entry exam. I joined the soul reapers. Captain Aizen was always around, on the fringe of things, he helped Gin, Gin looked up to him. I was always scared of him, he seemed so possessive. Now I know why, he told me he wants me to be his queen in Hecco Mundo, I have no doubt he's going to try and take me, I'll be ready, I'll get Gin back, I'll make him see that Aizen is wrong.''

''You know, he might be beyond saving.'' She nodded at him looking sad.

''Well, as long as you understand that, I don't think anything is going to stop you. You're a good kid, and you care a lot for your brother, but you should get that this is wrong, he's older, it's his job to protect you.''

''I know, but I wasn't his responsibility, he found a dying orphan and took them in, raised me, clothed me, feed me, and he named me.''

''He found you? I thought you were really his sister.''

''Everyone thinks that, but he found me, and he named me Kumiko, eternal beautiful child. Also don't call me kid, I'm over a hundred years older than you.'' His eyes went wide.

''How old are you?''

''Well, let's see, Gin joined the soul reapers, ten years after he found me, he's been a soul reaper 101 years, and I was seven when he found me so, I guess I'm around 118 but that's just a rough guess so give or take a decade.''

''How on earth can you be that old and still look like a teenager? That's 103 years older than me!''

''Well, I use that soap they say takes out wrinkles, and let's face it, my hair is sliver.''

''Not old person silver, it's really pretty, like water at night.'' She smiled, Aww, little human boy thinks she pretty. Ichigo was blushing and looking away.

''Thanks for talking with me Ichigo, it helped a lot.'' He patted her on the head as they stood to leave, it was easy because of her short stature.

''S'ok Kumi, I needed to get away for a while.''

''Well enjoy it for the next five seconds, a lieutenant who hates me is about to arrive, no doubt looking for the great Ichigo.''

''How can you tell'' Ichigo was interrupted.

''Fourth seat of the sixth squad, the captains require your presences. ''

''Actually it's fourth of the 11th now, and either way, what do they want, Hisagi?'' she sneered his name to tick him off.

''Just go you snotty bitch!'' he lost his cool with the way she sneered at him.

''Hey, you can't just start calling a girl names! What's your problem?'' Ichigo demanded angrily.

''She torments others and has no sense of pride for her status as a soul reaper; furthermore she has no fear, not for the sword she wields or her opponents. '' Ichigo gave him a deadpan look.

''Look tattoo boy, I didn't fear your sword because your too big a dumbass to kill me, I don't fear mine because Tsuki doesn't exactly strike fear into anyone's heart, and finally, I am a snotty bitch as you say, because you're an arrogant asshole who makes me completely sick because you judge me based on my name and what you heard from others. So maybe if you would get your head out of your ass I would give the time of freakin day without smarting off, you third rate wannabe lieutenant, with your dumbass suggestive tattoos!''

she stormed off to the captains meeting room leaving the two standing there, one was trying to figure out what had just happened, the other was feeling like a total ass.

Kumiko stormed straight into the captains meeting not even caring, what the hell did that Hisagi think he was doing talking to her like that? She stopped in the middle of the rows of captains, she wanted to know why the needed her here, she also wanted to know why Soi Fon was giving her the you go die look.

''You requested me head captain?'' she said in an overly sweet voice.

''You are transferring to the 11th division, why?'' it was an order not a question.

''Because, I feel like a change of scenery would be nice, and let's face it, after our little run in on that hill, Captain sti, I mean Captain Kuchiki isn't too pleased with me.''

''Your transfer has been approved, now, you will tell us everything you know about the trattior Gin Ichimaru.''

'_We should have seen this coming Koinu.'_

'Shut up Tsuki. I can handle this.'

'' what do you mean? If you mean their plans I don't know anything really, if you mean my whole life story from the time Gin found me that could take a while.''

''Found you, what do you mean found you?'' Ukitake called.

''Tell us everything.'' Yamamoto commanded.

''Well this is going to be a long and unpleasant conversation.''

'_brace yourself Koinu, this wont go well.'_

'I know Tsuki, just help me out if i need it.'

'_as you wish.'_

**Ok review, I will answer any questions at the start of the next chapter, so bye bye for now my loyal readers**

**Lots of love,  
Broken Flame.**


	7. New squad,friend, and kimono

**Hey, broken flame here, well I know most of you probably thought I was going to write Kumiko's life story in this chapter, I'm not. I have plans to bring it in later in a very dramatic scene. Its touching really. So, I sincerely apologize for the late update, I've been focusing on semester finals, and a boy who won't leave me alone no matter what I say. It's so frustrating!**

**Status report: I do not own bleach, or Shuhei, Shinji has threatened to get a restraining order; why can't he see that were made for each other?**

**Reviews!**

**Vampiresiren- I know their jerks, but to be completely honest, they just won't listen to me! *sniffles and wails* Also, I have no idea what a "**

**Aizen otaku" is.**

**Really people? Only one person cares enough to review? Now wonder I don't update on time, you're so cold!  
**

* * *

''you know you don't have to do this right?'' Kyo said for the tenth time in the last five minutes as he and Kumiko approached squad 11. He was carrying her single duffle bag, despite her protest. The closer they got to her new division and the separation that came with it the more he tried to talk her out of it. He had been horrified after she had returned form that captains meeting, where she had given a mostly false story of her life, to find out that her transfer had been approved.

''I know I don't have to, I want to.'' She replied boredly.

"squad six will miss you.'' He whined, she gave him a '_are you serious?' _look, everyone in squad six hated her guts. If they saw her lying on the ground with a menos about to devour her soul, they would throw a sake party and pretend they didn't see a thing.

''Yes, how will they live without me?'' she asked in the most sarcastic voice she could muster. I was very, very sarcastic, for a moment she regretted not have Hisagi around to hear the snotty tone, but she just as quickly dismissed all thoughts of that jerk.

''I'll miss you. I just want to know that you have someone to protect you.''

'_why don't you tell pretty boy to shove it, it's like he ignores that fact that I'm here, and constantly saving you ass.' _Tsuki complained.

''Tsuki is offended you think so little of him, and his ability to and I quote, 'save my ass' '' Kumiko. Said with a smirk.

"Does he ever quit listening in on your conversations?''

_"You wish pretty boy."_

"He says you wish.''

''Actually yeah I do, I feel like I'm talking to two people and I can't see one of them.''  
_  
''Wow give the boy a prize, he finally gets it!''_

'You shut up you stupid wolf.''

''Whatever you want Koinu.''

she mentally grumbled at the nickname.

"Yeah, like you never talk to your zanpactou.''

"not that often, Teino is kind of a pervert, he talks when a girl he likes is around, but I try to ignore him. Some of the stuff he says is just rude.'' Kyo said with a blush looking away.

''Your zanpactou is a perv?" she asked curiously, she wanted to ask if it made comments on her, but didn't want to put Kyo through the trauma. They were now approaching the 11th division gates, both Ikkaku and Yumichika stood there waiting; the lieutenant and captain were nowhere to be seen.

''Kumi, your hair down like that looks beautiful, not as beautiful as me mind you, but beautiful none the less.'' Yumichika complimented, kind of.

"Yumi, you look so beautiful I feel sixty years younger just looking at you.'' The arrogant man smiled, and flipped his hair.

"I've been known to have that effect on people, it will where off eventually.''

"Yeah, whatever, just show the woman her room, I'm going to train.'' Ikkaku said grumpily.

"What's with him?'' Kyo asked watching the retreating bald head with interest, and suspicion he didn't want to have anyone who didn't like Kumi near her.

"Oh he's just grumpy the captain personally requested Kumi, he feels threatened, its nothing, he's going to sulk and then move on.''

''Well kyo, I guess this is It.''

''Yeah, come and find me if anything happens.'' He ordered.

"Yes, mother.''

"Smartass.'' He pulled her into a hug and held her for a moment, her legs dangled uselessly in the air until he set her back down. She watched as he walked down the street back to the sixth division, she picked up the discarded bag and faced Yumichika.

''Well, let's go see my room I guess.''

''Oh you'll love it, it's right next door to me, and the view is beautiful!''

* * *

"Wake up Kumiko! An overly sing song voice called out. she considered just pulling the covers over her head, but she was curious to see how in the hell the busty lieutenant of the tenth squad had gotten in her room, and more importantly why she was there. It was her third day in the squad; so far all she had done was train and beat the crap out of anyone who questioned having a girl in the squad.

''What the Hell, how the fuck did you get in my room?''

''Oh Kumi, cheer up, and get dressed were going out today!'' she opened her eyes and glared at the red head. Her room was standard, bed up against the wall, right below the window, desk to one side, closet to the other, and right opposite of the bed was the door. Which she had left locked, but standing there in the middle of the boringness, was Rangiku Matsumoto.

''Where are we going?''

"I'm taking you out! for a girls day, you have no friends, and you're stuck here with these boys all the time.''

"if I have no friends why are you here?''

"Because I want to be your friend!'' Kumiko stared blankly, this woman wanted to be her friend?

'_I wouldn't mind being her friend.' _If he had been materialized she had no doubt a perverted grin would have been in place, she tuned him out.

''You want to be my friend?''

"Yes, I would, so will you come with me?'' Kumiko still looked skeptical; this sort of thing really wasn't for her.

"Alright, I'll come, but please do not hug me." She pleaded; she had seen firsthand the damage this woman could do. It was a matter of life and death.

''Fine no hugging.'' Kumiko pulled herself from her bed and stripped off her night clothes, grabbing the uniform she had laid out last night and pulled it on. She didn't care that Rangiku was there, she was girl too, and the proof was all over the place.

* * *

"Ya, know, your chest is actually a lot bigger than it looks in that uniform.'' Rangiku commented as they strolled around the small shop in district one, looking for kimonos.

"Yeah so?'' Kumiko said as she examined a purple one with a pattern of light pink blossoms. The obi was black, maybe she would get this one.

''Oh, that would look so great on you! Seriously you could get such a hot boyfriend if you wanted.'' Kumiko's eyes went wide at her proclamation.

''Like who?''

''Well, Kira, Abari, Ukitake, though he's a little old, Hisagi.''

"Hisagi hates me. Kira, I remind him of Gin, Ukitake, views me as a child, and Abari, well he bugs me.''

''Oh, well there are plenty of others, So… is Kyo, seeing anyone?'' She glanced at the red head who was trying to look uninterested and failing.

"No, why don't we go out for drinks tonight, we can bring Kyo, then I can distract everyone while you drag him off into a corner?''

''What? No, its not like that, I just. Is it obvious?'' Rangiku asked defeated.

''No, I wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't specifically brought him up, he's a good guy.'' Rangiku nodded.

''So is Hisagi, you two just don't know each other, I'll bring him along.'' Kumiko frowned.

''Fine, but, do not break his heart, or I will break you.'' The red head nodded quickly.

''Kumiko, I wasn't expecting it, but I really like being around you.'' The silver haired girl was startled, she had just been marveling at how much she actually like Rangiku.

"I like you too, now, let's think up and evil plan to set you up with my unwitting and innocent best friend.'' She put on a comical evil expression.

''I knew I liked you.'' She finished with a laugh.

''MATSUMOTO!'' a small angry white haired captain stormed into the dress shop making all the occupants look up in surprise.

"YOU HAVENT DONE ANY PAPERWORK IN A WEEK"

"Uh, oh, he looks mad!'' Rangiku said looking for escape, her eyes settled on the window.

''Kumiko, there's an old saying.''

''Yeah, what's that?'' she was shrinking back in fear, she had never seen Hitsugaya like this, as a matter of fact, she hadn't seen him at all since Gin left, it just wasn't worth it.

''RUN LIKE HELL!'' the two jumped out the window of the shop and began to shunpo away fast as they could make themselves go, fi that angry little boy caught them, there would be hell to pay.

**Well, I hope you liked it, in the next chapter, she is trapped in bar with Hisagi, and his drinking buddies, what insanity will incur?**

lots of love  
Broken Flame.


	8. alcohol affects the mind

**Status report: I've given up on owning Shuhei, I mean, I'm in love with Shinji so it just wouldn't be far for me to keep chasing Shuhei. In short, I don't own bleach, I no longer wish to own Shuhei, and Shinji still thinks I'm just a crazy fan girl, not his soul mate. Oh cruel world!**

**Reviews!**  
**Kushihime- well, it might end up being Kumiko and Hisagi, but I really haven't fully decided who she should end up with, I mean I had a ton of suggestions from my friends, Hisagi, Ichigo, Aizen, Kira, Renji, Shinji, Ikkaku, if you have a good idea write it in a review or Pm me, I can't choose!**

**Alex274- I know, I love evilness too, maybe that's why I'm always so mean to Shinji and Shuhei even though their my favs.**

**TheBeginningsEnd- Oh yes, lots of Sake, is there any other way with Rangiku?**

* * *

''What is it Kumiko?'' Kyo asked not looking up from the paperwork he was writing on. She had just come busting into the sixth with no explanation.

''I need you to come with me.'' She said giving him a bright smile, that's what caught his attention, Kumiko + bright smile = someone in pain.

''Where?'' he asked cautiously, she pursed her lips and frowned.

''Would you believe me if I said I set you up with that hottest woman in the soul society?''

''No, that's what you said last time, and we ended up waking up, on the roof of squad seven, dressed in uniforms from squad 12 and my foot was stuck in a'' she waved him off.

''Details, what if I said I wanted you to meet my new friends?'' she persisted.

''No, because last time you said that I had to listen to a lecture from the captain about how it is inappropriate for his third and fourth seat to be found inside of a'' he was once again cut off.

''for one, how was I supposed to know it wasn't a bunny. for two, you have to admit, the fake Santa was convincing, and for three, it's not my fault that if you walk in and say it's your turn for guard duty the thirteenth automatically assumes you're a member and lets you guard the senkimon, this is just a show of our security flaws.''

Kyo only blinked at her, she makes herself sound so justified. He couldn't find an argument.

''So would you believe me if I said I need your help to partake in illegal activity that could possibly result in our exile, and or execution?'' she asked conversationally, inside she was cursing that Rangiku wasn't there, Kyo would believe her, but she was getting Kira, Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

''That I would believe, now show me where the bodies we have to hide are.'' He got up from his chair to follow her. A triumphant smirk lit her face. Victory is oh so sweet.

* * *

''Kumi, are you sure we're in the right place, because this looks like where we would go for either of your first explanations.'' Kyo said looking around the bar; Kumiko was leading him toward the back in search of Rangiku.

''Kumiko, Kyo, over here!'' she turned to see Rangiku waving them over, there were two seats open. First there was Hisagi, then Ikkaku, Yumichika, empty seat, Rangiku, Kira, empty seat. And it was a round table. Kumiko sighed, she knew this wouldn't go well, but she slipped in between Kira and Hisagi, forcing Kyo to sit by Rangiku who sent her a thankful smile.

''Hello Izaru, how have you been.'' She asked smiling at the blonde lieutenant who blushed.

''I've been find Kumiko, and you?''

''I'm ok, the 11th is a nice change of pace, I never had my captain pick me up and set on his shoulder before.'' Hisagi glared at her, the others looked on with interest.

''Why did captain pick you up?'' Ikkaku asked.

''OK, so I was fighting the sixth seat, he had grabbed my ass, so we were sparing, when out of nowhere a massive fist just smashes him into the wall! I look over my shoulder, and there's the captain, Yachiru is just sitting there on his shoulder grinning like nobody's business, but anyway, Yachiru starts yelling  
'_yay Kenny! I want kiko to come with us!'  
_So he just picks me up and sets me on his shoulder and takes off, at first I was totally freaked, then, we walk right into a captains meeting. Of course all the other captains are staring, Yamamoto wasn't there yet, but still he had his lieutenant and fourth seat on his shoulders. I made some excuse and took off.''

''You're disrespectful.'' Hisagi growled quietly.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to speak up, what was that?'' Kumiko demanded. She was pissed, Kyo was focused on what he was sure was about to come to a fight despite Rangiku trying to draw his attention.

''I said your disrespectful, you call your lieutenant by her first name.'' he stated looking her straight in the eye, she looked at Kyo and nodded, he breathed a sigh of relived and turned back to his conversation with Rangiku.

''My lieutenant, is a child, she should get to act like a kid, you don't know shit about me, so why don't you just shut the hell up and drink yourself to death asshole?''

''You little bitch, why do care how much I drink?''

''I don't, I just was theorizing ways you could die. I'd be more than happy to help.'' She tilted her head and gave a look that could only be described as adorable, Hisagi had to blink several times, Kira turned a spectacular shade of red.

''Are you threatening a lieutenant?'' Hisagi smirked at her.

''Are you antagonizing the girl who kicked your ass?'' she shot back.

''as if, you're the same girl who ran away from her own squad.'' Ikkaku and Yumichika tensed up, he was insulting Kumiko, though they wouldn't admit it, that didn't sit well with them at all.

''I didn't run away, I just have a clear understanding of when I'm not wanted.''

''Really? Then what are you doing here?'' he glared at her, Kira had no idea what to do.

'_Let's gut the bastard Koinu, he pisses me off.' _Tsuki growled.

_'As appealing as that sounds, I think there's some kind of law that says we can't.'_

''It seems to me, the only one here with a problem is you Hisagi, Rangiku invited me, Kyo is my best friend, Yumi and Ikkaku are my friends, and Kira seems ok with the idea of becoming friends, the only one who has an issue with me is you. '' Ikkaku and Yumichika were surprised but pleased that she called them her friends." Really, I swear I'm not hiding horns under my hair, so maybe if you gave me half a chance you wouldn't hate me.''

''You want me to give you a chance?'' Hisagi was dumbfounded.

''No shit, I sure as hell don't want to be hated when I didn't do anything.''

''Oh! I know, let's have a drinking contest!'' Rangiku declared loudly.

''I'm game, Kyo you in?'' Kumiko asked, it was a little too late since Rangiku had already flagged down a waiter and shot glasses were being placed in front of everyone at the table, he nodded.

''Ok everyone fill you glass.'' Rangiku ordered. Everyone downed the first shot with ease, Yumichika declared the whole event ugly at the sixth shot and sat back content to the sober one of the bunch. Kira was to tipsy to go on at the 8th, and Ikkaku was dragged out by Yumi after the tenth, so all that was left was an unconscious Kira, Hisagi who had a slight blush, Kyo who's blush matched Hisagi, Kumiko, and Rangiku. Rangiku was so drunk she was throwing herself at Kyo who in his drunken state was responding. Really, could no one hold their liquor?

Kumiko looked away in disgust at the pair lip locking, for Pete's sake, Kyo was usually not one for PDA, but she was three seconds, and about one more of Rangiku's moans away from telling them to get a room.

_'Wow, is this free? I mean, usually there's an entrance fee on this kind of thing.'_

_'Shut up you perverted wolf.'_

She watched with interest as a few squad three members who had been in the bar hauled Kira off as he mumbled something about goats and squad four.  
_  
'What a lightweight.'_ Tsuki chuckled.

''Hey, Kumi ya didn' finish yur shot, if ya don, that means I'zze the winner.'' Hisagi slurred drunkenly, Kumiko, stared in disbelief; he had called her by her nickname. Wow, alcohol really does affect your brain, if sake wasn't so good, that alone would have persuaded Kumiko not to drink anymore. She blinked a few times before she downed her shot. Hisagi pouted like a child.

''I don thinks I can drink anymore, I guess ya win Kumi, here, ya won.'' Her eyes shot wide as Hisagi leaned over and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into an awkward hug, it was awkward because his slumped posture put his face in contact with her chest. Hitsugaya never hugged her voluntarily that was the only reason she never gave much thought to where his face ended up. She tried to shove him away but it only made the intoxicated man tighten his arms around her. After several minutes of struggle she finally forced him from her, he pouted again.

Well wasn't tonight just full of surprised, Kira can't hold his liquor, Rangiku is a slut when drunk, Kyo seems to lose all moral and ethics when drunk, and Hisagi gets downright clingy.

''Yur really pretty, ya know?'' Hisagi asked staring at Kumiko, she looked over her shoulder to see who he was addressing, but there was no one behind her in the nearly empty bar, when had this place gotten so deserted?

''Um…Hisagi, who are you talking to?'' Kumiko asked. He laughed drunkenly.

''Ta ya, Kumi, I said yur pretty.'' He was grinning like an idiot; Kumiko thanked everything under the sun that he wouldn't remember this in the morning. She yelped and jumped slightly when a hand was placed on her thigh, a hand belonging to Hisagi. In the back of her mind Tsuki was roaring with laughter, in her inner world he was laying on the ground pounding his fist in hysterical laughter at her situation. Some loyal zanpactou she's got.

''what the Hell? Get your hands off me!'' he didn't pay attention to her, just kept moving his hand up and down her thigh till she smacked it away. She looked to Kyo for help, but he was stumbling after Rangiku out of the bar, no telling how those two were going to wake up in the morning. It could be worse than the time she asked Kyo for help with Kido training at the academy, the professor hadn't thought _'I really dont remember painting the roof purple ' _was a good excuse.

''Why did ya hit me Kumi, that wasn't very nice.''

''You should keep your hands to yourself, and stop calling me pretty, your only saying it because your drunk off your ass.'' He pouted.

''Am not, and I always think yur pretty.'' He pulled her into another one of those awkward hugs, while drinking seemed to remove his logic, it had no effect on his grip; she struggled to pull away but finally just went limp determined to bear with it until he let her go.

Rather than realizing she was trying to block it all out, the drunken Shuhei seemed to take her lack of struggle as encouragement, he pulled her tighter to him and nuzzled his face against her, it took all of Kumiko's willpower not to try to shove him away. She stayed limp even as he lifted a hand and pick up a strand of delicate silver hair.

''Yur hair is pretty too, ya must be beautiful, I would sleep with you.'' She broke. In the instant her willpower snapped she began shoving him and thrashing but he held her and would not release good to know that when he gets drunk, Hisagi gets grab hands.

''Hisagi let me go, your only saying this because your drunk, let me take you home, you're going to have a bitch of a hangover tomorrow.'' She sighed.

''Aww… I don wanna, I wanna hug you, I thinks I love ya Kumi.'' He was still toying with the strand of hair.

_'HE THINKS HE LOVES YOU!'_Tsuki roared his laughter was so loud it was about to give her a migraine. Kumiko had no doubt that if she had brought her sword it would have been vibrating with the force of it.

''No you dont, now let me go, I'll take you home.'' She growled still trying to force the drunk lieutenant from her.

''Well you stay wit me?'' her eyes shot even wider.

''No! now get off me!'' she shoved hard on his shoulders but he just nuzzled her agian.

''No, I wanna stay wit ya, I thinkss I love ya.'' she groaned, she was about a minut away from loosing all composure.

''Damn it no you don't, now let go of me right now!'' He pouted but released her. she stood up from the table and walked over to the bartender.

''Hey, can you send a butterfly to squad nine and tell them where to find their lieutenant, I don't think I can carry him all the way there.'' The man regarded her.

''Where's Kira, normally he would take him home.'' The old white haired man asked.

''He got completely trashed some of his squad members took him home.'' The man nodded.

''I'll handle it.''

''Oh, how much do we owe you?'' she almost forgot to pay.

''Already paid for, that brown haired man and Rangiku got it on the way out.'' she nodded; Kyo didn't lose all morals, just most. She thanked the man then went to check Hisagi, he was on the floor asleep, he looked peaceful; good, she was in no mood to deal with grabby McGrab hands. she sighed and made her way out of the bar.

* * *

Kumiko made her way through the dark streets of the Seireitei. It was late, almost one in the morning, the only people milling about were either on guard duty or drunk, Kumiko was neither, she had quit the alcohol intolerance.

''well, well, well, look who it is.'' A voice drawled from the shadows. Kumiko snapped her gaze up, a group of men were coming out of an alley, there were at least ten of them, none of the one's she could see were from her squad, but there were a lot of them she recognized as members of the sixth. Oh shit.

''Why it looks like the traitor bitch who attacked our captain.'' One of them sneered. A few were leering at her; she didn't like this situation at all. She cursed not having Tsuki with her. the men formed a circle around her.

''Alright boys, what do ya say we teach her what happens when you mess with squad six.'' The one who appeared to be the leader announced, she knew he was seventh seat, but she couldn't remember his name. she didn't have long to ponder it because one of the men charged forward swinging, she ducked his strike and stuck out a foot to trip him, seeing their companion hit the ground, all the men surged forward.

she grunted as fist smashed into her face, back and stomach, she was too bombarded to even attempt to strike back, the men threw their fist where ever they could reach, pummeling Kumiko.

One man grabbed her by the collar and tossed her to another man who held her from behind as the other began to repeatedly punch her in the gut. Her body spasmed as the repeated force caused her to vomit, it was a sickly red, mixed with blood, the man holding her only laughed cruelly and jerked her head up by the roots of her silver hair.

A fist connected hard with her face she jerked her head to the side, she was growing dizzy, and the world was sinking in and out of focus, she knew she was bleeding, but she didn't know where it was coming from. She knew these men were hurting her, but she couldn't remember why.

''HEY, whats going on over here? What are you men doing?'' a deep voice called out.

''Sir, that's fourth seat Ichimaru!'' another voice shouted. She saw the outline of four more men approaching and quickly braced herself for more pain, it didn't come.

''What the hell do you sixth squad pansies think you're doing? Get the fuck away from our fourth seat!''

One of the new men slammed his fist into the face of the man who had been hitting her, the on supporting her dropped her; before she could hit the ground another one of the four new comers caught her. she was scooped up bridal style into the man's arms as she fought to stay awake, she remembered dimly that she was supposed to stay awake, but she couldn't for the life of her remember why.

''Let's get her back to the squad, third seat Madarame and fifth seat Ayasegawa will know what to do.'' One of the men said to the one holding her, so they were in her squad.

''Maybe we should take her to the fourth?'' the one holding her suggested.

''I think your right Kazune, let's get her there, Hiro, you go inform the Captain and Madarame, I think they'll want to know about this.''

''Ok, Renta, make sure she stays awake, she might have a concussion.'' The man yelled before running off

''You two move it, we need to get her there before she passes out.'' the remaining three men started to carry her. Kumiko focused as hard as she could on those men she had to figure out who they were.

They had called the one who left Hiro, so it was probably the 8th seat; she had sparred with him before he was a short man with bright red hair and happy brown eyes. The one holding here was called Kazune, she was sure he was 9th seat; she recognized that shaggy black hair. The other two, one was tall with brown hair, the other shorter with blonde, she recognized them as the 6th and 11th seats, Renta, and Shoka so it seemed the seated officers didn't hate her.

''We're sorry we didn't find you sooner Kumiko, we thought it was just some weak ass sixth squad bar fight, you know how those pansies are, no wonder you transferred whole divisions nothing but a bunch of freakin pricks.'' Kazune growled as the men made the trek to the fourth, she looked bad, blood was seeping down the side of her face from a cut on her left temple, bruises were already starting to form on her pale skin, her lip was bleeding, and she had a scratch down the right side of her neck, probably a concussion too.

''Thank you, thank you so much.'' Kumiko breathed out weakly as her coal black eyes slipped closed.

''Your more than welcome.'' The man walking closest to Kazune grinned at her,'' once we get you to a healer, were going to find every sixth division member we can and beat them to a bloody pulp.''

''Nah... Not Kyo.'' She murmured. Kazune hugged her tighter to his chest, he hadn't realized till now just how small the fourth seat was, she couldn't be much over five feet, and she was thin, as though she wasn't eating enough.

''What's she talking about?'' Renta asked looking blankly at the girl in his friends arms.

''She doesn't want you to hurt the third seat, her friend Kyo.'' Shoka explained.

''Fine, we couldn't beat a third seat anyway, we'll just take care of the grunts, leave the rest to Ikkaku and Yumichika, they're sure going to be pissed.''

''No kidding, a guy from the eighth made a comment about her yesterday, Madarame threw him through a wall and said the same would happen to anyone who talked about her like that again.''

''She's unconscious.'' Kazune announced, she was she had had her eyes closed and was breathing deeply. It would have been peaceful looking if not for the blood and bruises blossoming across her skin.

''There's going to be hell to pay for this.'' Shoka growled. It was never said out loud, but it was starting to become pretty damn obvious to those on the streets insulting her without looking around first, if you insult Kumiko Ichimaru, you piss off the entire 11th squad, and you really don't want to fuck with them.

* * *

**so so so sorry for the late update! I'  
****Lots of love,**  
**Broken Flame.**


	9. friends kind of?

**Yay! A new chapter already! Don't you love me? I really am supposed to be updating my fic First love for Real, but I have a case of major writers block, I mean chapter 16 just isn't coming, Creatures of fire needs to updated to, but really, I just had serious thoughts on killing the main characters boyfriend, it might be wise to give it some space for a little while.**

**Status report: don't own bleach, I love Shinji, we're meant to be, I know it!**

**Reviews:**  
**Alex274- ya know I just don't think her and Shinji's personalities suit each other, also, I would feel like he was a pedophile because she's so much younger, i'm really wanting to put her with Ichigo, unless someone is completely agianst it.**

**Moonlight Phoenix –Byakuya and Kenpachi do meet in this chapter, but sadly no all-out brawl.**

**Every shadow has its twin- Oh yeah! We get a glimpse into that stupid wolf's dark side.  
**

* * *

''Rangiku, wake up.'' Rangiku groaned as someone gently shook her shoulder, she didn't want to get up, she was all warm and comfy, and if she did it would trigger her hangover.

''Come on, we need to get you some tea, there is a captain and lieutenant meeting this morning, I don't think Captain Hitsugaya will be pleased if you're late.'' The blonde cracked her eyes opened and looked at the person speaking, she was instantly struck with the realization she wasn't in her room.

''Where am I?'' she looked up to the side of the bed where the man who had been trying to wake her sat. Kyo gave her a friendly smile, he was shirtless, but he still wore his uniform pants, she glanced down at herself and found that aside from her scarf she was fully clothed.

''You're in my room, I guess we came back here last night, but we both had clothes on when I woke up so I don't think anything happened. '' he ran a hand through his curly brown hair. Rangiku smiled, she was so drunk last night, but he hadn't taken advantage of her.

''So, does this mean that we're… together?'' she asked the man. Instead of making eye contact she studied his muscular chest. Till two fingers placed below her chin forced her to make eye contact. His eyes were a dull green blue color.

''Do you want us to be together, Rangiku?'' the way he said her name brought a shiver to her spine. All she could manage to do was nod.

''Then we are. Now, what would you like for breakfast, oh beautiful woman of mine?'' He gave her a devilish grin that made her chuckle.

''Anything, just none of that hangover tea it's complete crap.'' She sighed.

''that's what we get for trying to win a drinking contest with Kumi, I've gone out drinking with her more times than I can count, and come back hammered every time, but I have never once seen that girl drunk.''

''I wish I had known that.''

''I should have warned you all.'' Kyo admitted, Rangiku suddenly smiled.

''What's up babe?''

''I think we can call it even with Kumi.'' She had a devious look, which Kyo found absolutely delicious.

''Why is that?''

''I forgot to warn her, When Hisagi gets drunk, he gets clingy.'' Kyo chuckled.

''well, I certainly hope she didn't kill him.''

''Kumiko wouldn't do that.'' Rangiku got up from Kyo's bed and started toward the small Kitchen. As soon as her back was turned Kyo put his hands together and sent up a silent prayer he wouldn't have to break Kumiko out of jail for murder charges.

* * *

Kumiko cracked her eye's opened and groaned shutting them again quickly, why the hell was the light so fucking bright? She couldn't have a hangover, she had a miraculous talent when it came to alcohol, it took a hell of a lot to get her drunk. But her head was throbbing and her whole body ached,

She could remember the brutal beating she was given last night, but the last thing she remembered was four unknown men saving her. She heard murmurs and whispers, someone was in her room.

Ignoring the pain she opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings, it confused her greatly. She was in a room in squad four there was no mistaking it, what confused her was how she got there, and the people in the room.

Ikkaku and Yumichika stood side by side against one wall conversing quietly; four other individuals were in the room as well sitting in the waiting chairs. Shoka, the squad's 11th seat, a short guy with blonde hair, beside him sat Renta, the 6th seat he was tall with brown hair. Hiro, the 8th seat sat beside Kazune, the 9th. Kazune was apparently asleep, his shaggy black hair askew, it was a funny sight.

Kumiko sat up and groaned, she looked down at her body and her eyes widened in shock, she held her arms out in front of her, they were spotted with harsh dark bruises, pain tore through her entire body.

''Kumiko! You're awake!'' Yumichika said in a gleeful voice. All the other men in the room were immediately looking at her and letting out sighs of relief.

''are you ok? Cause you look like shit.'' Renta said bluntly, Shoka smacked him on the back of the head making the other man wince.

''Way to make her feel better, how are you? You took quite a few hits.'' Kazune asked with concern in his voice, his black eyes were burning into hers with surprising intensity.

''fine, sore, but I don't think I'm going to drop dead.''

''Here,'' Ikkaku said stepping forward; he dropped something onto her bed;'' we brought it from your room.'' She looked down to see Tsuki across her lap; she picked up the sheathed zanpactou and held it close to her.

The blade hummed, all the men in the room watched as a man appeared at Kumiko's side, everyone was transfixed by him. He stood tall with silver hair to his waist, he had glimmering green eyes that were now filled with rage, and wore a black kimono with a silver obi.

''so beautiful,'' Yumichika breathed, the others only stared, they knew this must be Kumiko's zanpactou's spirit, but it was so rare to see another soul reapers zanpactou, they stared in amazement at the silver haired man.

_''_Koinu, I was so worried! We're going to gut the entire sixth division!_'' _he shouted in rage_._ The men stared; he was so different from his master.

''Tsuki,'' Kumiko started.

''I'm talking rip out their throats, force their ribs apart, pull out the vital organs and make them eat them!''_  
_  
''Tsuki''

''Then, we boil them, and feed them to their captain, once he eats them, we give him to Kurotsuchi to experiment on,''

''Tsuki''

''once he's been tortured beyond recognition we make him watch his sister make out with his lieutenant, then we kill Renji and use his body as a weapon to beat Byakuya to death.''

''Tsuki''

''Then we can cremate their bodies and scatter them in Hecco Mundo!''

''TSUKI OKAMI!''

''Did you say something Koinu?'' all the men in the room had their mouths hanging wide open, this was her zanpactou? They all froze when the spirit turned those piercing green eyes on them, he zeroed in on Kazune.

''And you, you beautiful wonderful man! You saved my dear Koinu and carried her all the way here!'' the zanpactou pulled the man to his feet and grabbed him in a hug, all poor Kazune could do was go stiff with surprise the spirit released him and turned back to Kumiko.

''You know Koinu, I like him much better than that grabby lieutenant, huh…YOU SHOULD MARRY HIM!'' Kumiko's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide, a blush overtook Kazune's face, all the others in the room snickered.

''TSUKI OKAMI! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAINFEST WITHOUT PERMISION, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? MARRY HIM? THAT _GRABBY LIEUTENANT _WAS DRUNK OFF HIS ASS AND HAD NO IDEA WHAT HE WAS DOING, YOU GET BACK IN YOUR SWORD FORM OR SO HELP ME I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU WITH FIRST BLUNT OBJECT I GET MY HANDS ON!''

Everyone in the room was staring at the small woman with wide eyes, she looked absolutely deadly, something hard to achieve when you're in a hospital bed but she managed, a timid knock on the door interrupted them.

''Come in.'' Kumiko called in a sugar sweet voice that did not match the killer glare she was staring at the zanpactou spirit.

''Hello miss Kumiko, I came to give you some pain killer and examine you a little more.'' A timid guy with black hair in a small ponytail said entering the room his eyes widened slightly at her visitors but he said nothing about it.

''Okay, what's your name?''

''Hanataro, now is there any stiffness in your limbs?''

''Idiot, she covered in freakin bruises of course she's stiff!'' Ikkaku hissed.

''Ikkaku, don't be a jerk to him, if it weren't for doctors half of squad eleven would be dead, yeah I feel kind of stiff.'' That silenced the men instantly.

''Thank you Miss Kumiko, now, is your vision fuzzy?'' she shook her head.

''Good, here if you just take this, I'll get you some water, you don't chew it just swallow it whole.'' He handed her a small white capsule then crossed the room to the small sink where he filled a paper glass. Kumiko gratefully drank the small cup of water, already feeling the effects of the medicine.

''So, Hana-Chan, can I have a rough estimate on how long I'm going to be in the fourth?''

''Umm…well, '' he walked up beside her bed and looked at a small monitor on one of the things Kumiko would just refer to as a beep machine,'' well all your signs are good, so I would say you can go home this afternoon.''

''Great! Thanks Hana-Chan!''

''Your very welcome Miss Kumiko.''

* * *

Shuhei sat up in bed with his head pounding and his alarm clock ringing. He ran a hand through his unruly black hair before leaning over to silence the device. As far as hangovers went, it wasn't a bad one, good thing too; there was a captains and lieutenants meeting in two hours.

He pulled himself from his bed and made his way toward the kitchen in his baggy sleep pants; he filled his teapot with water and set it on the stove. Shuhei leaned back against his counter as last night's events started to filter back into his mind.

Unlike most people, drunkenness didn't have much effect on Shuhei's memory, but he found that this time he wasn't enjoying what he remembered.

_'It was like you were groping her chest with your face!' _kazeshini howled with laughter.

'Why didn't you stop me?' he demanded, Shuhei was bright red in the face; he would never be able to look the young Ichimaru in the eyes again! He put his face on her freakin chest! He called her beautiful and said he would sleep with her!

Shuhei groaned and smacked himself on the forehead. What the hell were those drinks Rangiku ordered? It must have been something strong to make him act like that.

_'Ya know, I get the feeling this wasn't what she met when she asked ya to give her a chance.'_His zanpactou mocked him in the back of his mind.

'Why in the hell didn't you stop me? I grabbed her thigh! I said I would sleep with her!'

_'If you won't I will, I could feel everything you felt up last night grabby, and I can't say I minded.'_

'What the hell are you talking about?'

_'Shuhei, I know your kind of slow, but I thought even you would have figured it out by now.'_

'What, would have figured what out?' Shuhei demanded, he was getting sick of this. The teapot whistling brought him back to reality, he poured some hot water into a cup and placed a teabag of Unohana's hangover remedy inside to brew.

_'That the chick is hot! I mean damn, you put your face on her chest and you didn't even realize it? If you really didn't notice that, then you really are gay for Kira.'_

'GAY FOR KIRA? What the fuck, and no she's not hot, she's a snotty bitch.'

_'Yeah, she is hot, you just won't admit it, and either way, it's not like you're getting Rangiku, did you see her last night? She was all over that Kyo guy; I was starting to wonder if we should have paid an entrance fee.'_

'You pervert, I don't like Kumiko, I was drunk off my ass, and either way, she tried to push me off her, which proves that even if I did, she wouldn't feel the same.' Shuhei never realized he called the woman by her first name.

_'Well, if you don't go for her someone else will, like ,oh I don't know, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira, Renji, Aizen.'_Kazeshini put extra emphasis on the last name, and judging by the way he clenched his jaw and slammed a fist on the counter, Shuhei picked up on it.

''What the hell, _Aizen?_'' Shuhei asked aloud to open space.

_'You heard her brother that day, I'll see you soon, well sounds to me like Aizen has plans for her, he might be a psychotic bastard, but he is a man, and last night I think you felt up significant proof she's a woman.'_

'He's not going to touch her.' Shuhei growled. He lifted his tea cup to his lips and downed the bitter remedy.

_'Is someone getting protective? Admit it, you like her.'_The zanpactou laughed.

'I'll admit she's physically attractive, but I don't want her, I just meant we're going to stop Aizen.'

'_Whatever you say.'_

* * *

''I call this captains, and lieutenants meeting to order, does anyone have anything they wish to report?'' Yamamoto called out.

''I got something I want to report.'' Kenpachi said stepping forward with a pissed off look on his face. The head captain gestured for him to go on.

''My fourth seat was found by some division members, being beaten by a gang of sixth squad pansies.'' Byakuya clenched his fist slightly at the insult to his squad.'' Now she's in the fourth because those jackasses attacked a defenseless girl who didn't even have her fucking sword with her.''

It was easy to see the tall man was angry. And everyone knew why, he didn't give a shit about that girl, he was pissed, because Yachiru was angry her newest playmate was attacked.

Rangiku's eyes flew wide, Kumi got attacked? How had that happened, she'd been safe with Hisagi when Rangiku and Kyo left, the blonde started to take a step forward, till she heard her captains voice so low no else could. His lips barley even twitched as he spoke the nearly silent words

_''don't, this doesn't involve the tenth.''_

''But captain'' she pleaded just as quite, no one heard the almost silent conversation

_''No, you can go see her in the fourth later, but now you have to stay composed.''_

''Yes captain.'' She held her place and tried her hardest not to show the panic she felt.

''Captain Unohana, how is fourth seat Ichimaru's condition?'' Yamamoto called out.

''She's stable, she has four bruised ribs, a concussion, her entire body is covered in bruises, and they came very close to rupturing some of her vital organs. I examined the reitsu her attackers left, there were ten of them, each was a squad six member, five of whom were seated officers, if you wish, she is well enough to come forward.'' The healer bowed her head and stepped back into line in front of her lieutenant.

Hisagi clenched his fist tightly at his side, his fingernails were digging into his palm hard enough he was close to drawing blood, but he didn't care, it was his fault. It was his fault she was walking home alone late at night, he cursed himself for getting so drunk, he should have walked her home, this wouldn't have happened, his anger was burning deep in his chest.

''Captain Kuchiki, your thoughts.'' Yamamoto commanded, the stoic noble stepped forward not showing the anger he felt.

''I had no knowledge of such an event, however, none of the seated officers in my division were on patrol last night, so whatever they did, they were acting for themselves, not the sixth division as a whole.'' Regardless there would still be punishment for those responsible, attacking a girl without so much as a weapon was cowardly and reflected badly upon the division.

''What the Hell? Are you saying that you division can do whatever the fuck they want so long as they're off duty doing it? You don't give a shit that your division is a bunch of cowards who attacked a woman without a sword in a dark alley?'' Kenpachi shouted angrily stepping forward, his hand was on the hilt of his nameless sword, and Byakuya delicately placed a hand on the hilt of Senbonzakura.

''Enough!'' Yamamoto ordered banging his staff on the floor; he turned to look at his lieutenant,'' Send an order to have Kumiko Ichimaru brought here as soon as possible.'' The white haired lieutenant bowed and started toward the exit of the room.

''actually, if it's acceptable head captain I would prefer a healer bring her in case of a relapse.'' Unohana interrupted.

''Is she in immediate danger of this?'' Yamamoto called out in his booming voice.

''Only if she's put under stress.''

''Very well, have her brought by the healer in charge of her.'' the white haired lieutenant once again bowed and exited the room.

''Thank you head captain, it's really just precaution, I can't imagine anything in the fourth stressing her.''

* * *

''No.'' Kumiko stated with finality.

''But Koinu please!'' Tsuki pleaded.

''Come on Kumi, just let them spar.'' Yumichika put in.

''No, for one, Ikkaku would kick your ass Tsuki, and other thing, I am not letting you out of my sight, who knows what you would do? Probably go chasing after the first woman you saw, you little pervert.'' She glared at Tsuki who faked being offended.

''Koinu, it's not an all-out battle to the death.'' The zanpactou informed her in a very derogatory tone.

''I don't care, I already told you to go back to sword form.''

''Fine, you're so cruel to me.'' They watched as the man shimmered, but he didn't disappear, instead, he shrunk down into the form of a silver wolf with green eyes. Kumiko glared down at the animal that whimpered and put a paw up to shield it's eyes.

''that is not your sword form.'' She growled. The animal let out a bark that resembled a laugh; it jumped up onto Kumiko's bed shocking all the men in the room. The wolf walked up to the top of the bed where it laid it's head on Kumiko's shoulder before settling down at her side. She rolled her eyes but lifted a hand to stroke the creature's fur.

''it's so unusual.'' Yumichika commented.

''What is?'' Shoka inquired.

''Just look at them, the two of them are more like Siblings than master and servant, the way they care for each other, you can see it. Their bond is unusually strong.'' The feminine man said. Ikkaku nodded.

''I've never seen anything like it.''

''Umm…excuse me, I just received an order that I'm supposed to take Miss Kumiko to the captains and Lieutenants meeting.'' Hanataro said coming in the room looking nervous, Kumiko thought his eyes were going to pop from his skull when he saw the wolf at her side.

''Ok, well, Tsuki, sword form, no joke this time.'' The wolf looked sleepily at his master before shimmering and disappearing. The men all looked upset.

''Why does she have to go? She didn't do anything!'' Renta cried.

''I don't know, I was just told I had to take her.'' Hanataro turned to Kumiko who had already thrown her legs over the edge of the bed and was standing there in the thin white sleeping kimono.

''It's ok guys, I'll just kick their asses if they try anything.'' Her words displayed confidence, but she was leaning on the hospital bed for support, she wasn't in any shape to take on an unseated officer, much less a room full of captains and lieutenants.

''Come on Hana-Chan, though you may have to help me a little.'' She admitted, though he was smaller than her Hanataro did a good job of supporting her weight as she leaned on him. With a final glance over her shoulder and a friendly wave at the squad members occupying her room, she and Hanataro set off.

* * *

Shuhei and Rangiku's eyes both went wide when Kumiko entered the room, Shuhei was once again clenching his fist in rage, she looked awful, her hair was pulled back and she wore a thin white sleep Kimono that only reached mid-thigh. But her face, legs, arms, and all other visible skin was blotched with dark angry bruises. She was leaning on the small squad four member that brought her; even though he was smaller than her it was obvious he was supporting her full weight, despite that she was attempting to use her sheathed sword to somewhat hold her weight. Another thing was without the loose fitting uniform she was always seen in, it was obvious to the eye just how thin she really was, it couldn't be healthy.

''Kumiko Ichimaru, Is it true that last night you were attacked by ranking members of squad six?'' Yamamoto asked turning his heavy gave on the girl who was panting from the exertion of standing in her condition.

''Yes, they attacked me while I was walking home.'' The pain was in her voice, you could tell just trying to support even the slightest amount of her own weight was straining her.

''Did you provoke the attack in any way?''

''No, unless walking home counts as provoking, I'm not stupid enough to try to take on a group of high ranking officers when I don't even have my sword.'' She panted out; Rangiku desperately wanted to go help her but knew she couldn't.

''Where we're you coming from?''

''A bar near the third division, I had been there with some friends, but I wasn't drunk if that's what you want know.''

''Captain Unohana, was she intoxicated upon her arrival to the fourth division?'' the head captain boomed out.

''There was alcohol in her blood stream, but it would appear she has an unusually high intolerance, and from the report on her condition I received this morning it would appear she gave no signs of the after effects of drunkenness.'' The healer smiled sweetly making the occupants of the room shiver.

''Do you remember the events leading up to your assault?''

''Umm do you mean who I was out with and where we were, or everthing everyone said up until them?''

''Who were you out with?''

''Oh, lieutenant Matsumoto, Third seat Benkiya, Third seat Madarame, Fifth seat Ayasegawa, Lieutenant Kira, and Lieutenant Hisagi.''

''And none of these officers witnessed the attack?''

''I left by myself, almost everyone was already gone when I went home.'' Shuhei was grateful she didn't name him off as the one who got too drunk to walk her, but he was still ashamed of himself.

''Captain Kuchiki, I expect you to do a formal investigation of this incident upon your return to your squad,'' Byakuya nodded,'' Captain Zaraki, you are to order your men not to act on the matter, is that understood?''

''What a pain in the ass.'' Kenpachi groaned.

''You are all dismissed.'' As soon as the head captain released them Rangiku rushed to Kumiko's side and helped the small man support her.

''Kumi I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Come on we have to get you back to the fourth!'' the strawberry blonde urged.

''No, I was going to go home this afternoon anyway, let's just go back to my room.'' The silver haired girl waved her off.

''But Kumi your hurt!''

''If you think we're going to talk about a few bruises instead of the fact you went home with Kyo you're out of your mind.'' Rangiku blushed heavily.

''Umm…'' Rangiku and Kumiko glanced up to see Hisagi,'' Kumiko, are you alright?'' she blushed bright red at the memory of him last night and looked away from his eyes.

''Yeah, thanks for asking.'' She squeaked out, Hanataro slipped and almost dropped her, if not for Rangiku she would have painfully hit the ground.

''Here give her to me.'' Without waiting for permission from her caregivers of Kumiko herself Shuhei stepped forward and picked up the small girl placing one arm under her knees and the other behind her shoulder, her black eyes were wide with shock.

''Uh…thanks Shuhei, we were just going to take her to her room.'', the man nodded and started to follow Rangiku, he held her close to his chest, she was light, unhealthy thin. Once he thought Rangiku was far enough ahead she wouldn't hear he spoke.

''I'm sorry, about how I acted last night, I was out of line, I was so drunk I had no idea what I was doing, I should have at least walked you home, then this wouldn't have happened, I'm sorry.'' He looked away from her but she was staring at his face in awe, he had really stepped down and abandoned his pride long enough to apologize to her, someone he hated.

''It's ok, I'm sorry too, for always being such a bitch.'' He looked down at her in surprise.

''that's fine, you're not that bad, a lot of people would have bashed me over the head with a shot glass for how I acted last night.''' He admitted.

''Thought about it, but you were so drunk I decided not to hold it against you.'' She laughed. Up ahead Rangiku smirk, if they thought she and Hanataro couldn't hear them they were really stupid.

''Thanks for that, my zanpactou kind of tortured me this morning over it.'' He admitted feeling much more comfortable with her then he had before.

''Tsuki was too angry to talk about it this morning, but he was sure about to kill over laughing last night.''

''He was laughing?''

''Tsuki is a pervert, you should hear some of what he says about Rangiku.'' She shivered, the small act wracked her tiny frame, she really was extremely small.

''You know I never noticed till now, but you're really short.'' He commented smirking lightly.

''No, you're just tall, I'm five foot exactly. That's not short.'' She said indignantly.

''Midget.'' He prodded.

''Jerk,'' she fired back.

''Brat,''

''I hate you.'' She glared at him.

''I hate you to, Kumi.'' She turned her face back to him and gave a small half smile, this may have been the start of the most twisted and unconventional friendship the soul society has ever known.

**NEW CHAPTER! So, what did you think? please review! also, I just want to let you know, Kumiko and Hisagi are not in love at this point and time, and really i'm mega leaning toward Ichigo so unless someone tells me they're utterly apposed to it, thats who i'm going wiht.**

**Lot's of love**  
**Broken Flame.**


	10. wake up call

**Welcome, to chapter ten of Sister of a fox, I the author welcome you, yes you. Before we begin, are there any questions? Yes you the one in front. Well sorry I didn't quite get that, if you have any further questions please feel free to write them in a review or pm me, since I can't hear you through the computer.  
Status report: this is Tite Kubo's world, imp using it for my own sick purposes.  
Reviews:**

**TheBeginingsEnd- You have a point, that would be more interesting, I'm intrigued.**

**Sweet and Deadly- there, there sweetie, I would never force Kumiko to Aizen, the hair curl is stupid.**

**Nizuna Fujieda- YAY! So glad that this is your favorite, I was thinking about sending her to his town, but I had a better idea I'm going to go with now that Ichigo had been denied by quite a few people.**

**Azure Blue espeon- It's not just you, I had quite a few Pm messages telling me that Kumiko and Shuhei were destined to be. I'm now feeling iffy about Ichigo myself.**

**Alex274- yes poor Shuhei doesn't get enough screen time. As for Shinji, I say whoever can convince him they're not a crazy stalker first.**

**Every Shadow Has It's Twin- Yes Tsuki, that lovable little ball of fluff, I had a friend tell me she thinks of him a cuddly puppy in wolf form, and a piece of man candy in human! I love him too!**

**Grimlock king of stories- Mark my words there will be hell to pay in squad six!**

**Morganclair1- Makes me happy that you love it!**

**In the words of a wise teenage girl, OMG! Eight reviews, that is awesome! Let's see if we can beat that next chapter! We officially have thirty reviews to this story! YAY!**

* * *

''Do ya think we should wake her up?'' a male voice asked, Kumiko gave no reaction; she was still sleeping like the dead.

''No, she looks so cute!'' a girly voice squealed excitedly looking down on the silver haired girl fast asleep.

''Cute, but not beautiful with her hair all mused like that.'' A haughty voice sniffed.

''Just wake her up.'' Another male voice put in. this is what woke the sleeping woman, she groaned and pulled a pillow over her face, what the hell were these people doing in her room? More importantly, how the hell do they keep getting in?

''I think you woke her up. Let's see if all hell breaks loose.'' Kumiko focused on the location of that voice and then lobbed her pillow at it. She heard it connect satisfyingly. She pulled herself into a sitting position and found it was just like she thought it would be.

Kyo and Rangiku stood close to the side of her bed, Ikkaku and Yumichika were by the door. Standing off to the side by her dresser with a fallen pillow at his feet, was Hisagi.

''How the hell do you keep getting in my room?'' she demanded tiredly.

''Why do you have to know?'' Ikkaku snorted.

''Well, I would like to figure out how people keep intruding in my room, so that I can take the right steps to prevent someone other than you guys from breaking in, killing, and/or sexually assaulting me.'' She said it completely bluntly. Ikkaku looked taken aback. He pulled a key ring from his pocket and showed it to her. Looked like he had one for every room in the division.

''Oh, so you stalk the whole division, no just me, good to know.'' His face turned red as his eyeliner and he looked like he was about to say something angrily back.

''don't worry Ikkaku, Kumi can be a bitch if you wake her up before noon, unless there's a life or death situation.'' Kyo chimed in making Rangiku giggle. Couples at that happy, 'oh my gosh were so in love!' stage are nauseating.

''Oh, so is there a time of day that turns her into little Miss Sunshine?'' She glared at him. Both had come to an understanding when he had carried her back from the captains meeting to her room two days ago. But that didn't mean she had to take his crap.

''Yep, whenever I'm not around you Hisagi, every day is sunshine, and unicorns when you're gone.'' Kumiko chirped. She stood and pulled herself from the bed wincing at the pain. Damn, most of the bruises had faded to a nasty shade of brown rather than the violent purple they had previously been. Her thin sleeping kimono once again showed her extreme thinness.

''You're too thin, do you eat at all?'' Hisagi asked in a blunt way. But they had all been thinking it, Kyo especially was worried, Kumi had a habit of skipping meals sometimes, when she was at the sixth he had been able to make sure she ate at least two a day. But if you left Kumiko to her own devices, you were lucky if she remembered to eat at all.

''Yes I eat; whenever I feel hungry.'' She snapped. There was not an ounce of fat on her though, you could tell everything between her skin and bones was muscle, she needed more weight.

''You could use a few pounds Kumi, how much have you been eating?'' Kyo was giving her a look that told her, don't even try to lie to me, I know you haven't been doing what you should. She sighed and hung her head.

''Not three meals a day if that's what you're asking.'' She admitted.

''Oh, I know, I'll come and we can start going to lunch together Kumi!'' Rangiku squealed and jumped up and down slightly. She had to restrain herself from hugging Kumiko; the smaller woman was still bruised and battered.

''that's fine Ran-Chan, but I have plans for tomorrow.'' This sparked and interest in all of them, since when did she have friends other than them? Kyo crossed his arms and shook his head. Kumiko tilted hers and gave him a pleading look; he shook his head looking firm. The others didn't miss this silent exchange.

''What is it?'' Yumichika asked curiously.

''I want to go Kyo! I put this off long enough.''

''At least wait until your injuries are gone, it will do more harm than good to go in the shape your in.'' he didn't want to let her out of his sight. She blew a raspberry at him in response to his statement.

''Fine, I'll go on Wednesday, I should be healed by then.''

''Umm… That's day after tomorrow, you won't be healed by then.'' Ikkaku snorted. Kumiko walked over toward Hisagi, but she went to her dresser instead, on top sat a hair brush, a mirror, and a small paper wrapped package, this was what she picked up.

Kumiko pulled the wrapping away to reveal a bar of a green colored soap, and a tube that held some kind of cream.

''Hana brought this over. It'll take care of my bruises, Unohana handled my ribs and organ damage, so my muscles are all that need to heal now.''

''You know if you had a little bit of fat on you, that the bruising wouldn't have been this bad.'' She glared at the tattooed man.

''Thank you oh expert healer. Shouldn't you be writing an advice column or something equally ridicules, instead of sneaking into my room when I sleep? You pervert.'' Hisagi's face went spectacularly red.

''I am not a pervert! They all came in too!'' he pointed an accusing finger at the rest of the intruders.

''Ikkaku and Yumichika live in this division. Kyo and Rangiku, well, Kyo's here because he feels responsible for me, Rangiku's here because I asked her to come today.''

''Yeah, well I'm here because for some twisted reason I decided to be friends with you.'' Kumiko got a look of fake shock on her face that he only rolled his eyes at.

''What did you ask Rangiku over for?''

''Well duh, with all those bruises there's no way she could move her arms enough to wash hear hair; we're going to the bath house together!'' Rangiku explained.

''Oh, so can we watch?'' Ikkaku asked Kyo, and Hisagi both moved forward and smacked him.

''don't talk about them like that.'' They said in perfect union.

''Dammit! You didn't both have to hit me!''

''Really, Ikkaku is right, Kyo is the only one who had a right to hit him.'' Yumichika conceded.

''How so?'' Kyo asked curiously. He looked at Kumiko who shrugged her shoulders lightly as she went to stand beside Rangiku.

''Well, he was perving on your girlfriend, and best friend, Hisagi's best friend is Kira, and as far as I know, Kumiko isn't his girlfriend.''

''Yeah freakin right, like I would ever go out with him.'' Kumi snorted, some of the effect was lost because of the look of pain on her face rather than a smart ass expression.

''Like I would want you.'' Hisagi sneered back.

''Oh yeah, because if I remember right you were singing a different tune not too long ago, grabby.'' She raised an eyebrow defiantly, daring him to question it; turns out he didn't have to. Every male in the room took a menacing step toward him.

''What did you do Hisagi?'' Ikkaku growled.

''If you hurt her,'' Kyo started only to be cut off.

''Cool it pretty boy, I swear, your worse than Koinu sometimes.'' All eyes in the room snapped to the figure now lying across Kumiko's bed. Hisagi looked shocked, as did Rangiku.

''Who are you?'' the strawberry blonde demanded. The black Kimono wearing figure got up from the bed and took her hand in his.

''I, am Tsuki Ōkami, humbly at you service…my lady.'' He bowed and kissed her hand making her blush. Till Kumiko's hand cracked hard against the back of his head.

''Get your hands off her you perverted bastard!''

''Who the hell is that?'' Hisagi demanded looking oh so confused.

''this is my pain in the ass, lazy, perverted, jackass, annoying, whiney, manifest without permission, good for nothing, zanpactou.''

''You wound me Koinu, you know I represent your soul, so, I'm just like you.'' She glared at him for that remark.

''I don't hit on Rangiku.''

''Ok, so I'm a guy version of you, big whoop, but really Koinu, you said some mean things, you hurt my feelings, you're in the wrong here.''

Yumichika nudged Ikkaku's arm and gestured to the door, the bald man nodded, with that the two slipped out of the room giving up on that conversation going anywhere. Kyo glared at Tsuki while Teino roared with laughter in the back of his mind. Hisagi watched the zanpactou wearily, While he seemed laid back, he had seen his shiki form, it reminded him of Kazeshini, that couldn't be good.

''Well, you don't look happy to see me lieutenant, I'm crushed.'' Shuhei froze when those piercing green eyes were turned on him with a burning intensity. He didn't break eye contact with the spirit. They stared each other down.

Kumiko regarded the confrontation for a moment before she stepped up and hit Tsuki hard. He fell forward smacking his face satisfyingly on the floor.

''Get back in your sword form. Kyo, go back to the sixth before captain stick up his ass shows up here, Hisagi, do, whatever it is you do.'' Tsuki glowed then dissolved, he didn't feel like testing his angry little master at the moment, especially since he saw her blush at that handsome lieutenant.

''Kumi is right, I need to head back, I'm in charge of punishing those jackasses that attacked her.''

''What's their punishment?'' Rangiku inquired with a look that said she would enjoy their pain.

''Well, the seated ones now have a three month mission in district 80, three of the unseated ones are going on temporary assignment to the twelfth squad, and the rest. Well, they're going to do all me and Renji's paperwork and serve as our sparring partners, till the other return from district 80.''

''Wow, well, have fun today.'' Rangiku stood up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss. Kyo smiled down at her, then ruffled Kumiko's hair and went out the door.

''Why are you here anyway?'' Kumiko asked turning to Hisagi.

''Saw Rangiku headed this way and decided to tag along.'' He shrugged. Hisagi started toward the door giving a wave of his hand.

''See ya later Kumi, eat something.'' That was all he said before exiting the room.

''So, are you ready to,'' Kumi stopped talking when she saw the look on Rangiku's face, the woman was wearing a grin a mile wide, it was somewhat frightening.

''What is it?''

''Oh like you didn't notice!'' she looked playfully at Kumiko.

''Umm…Notice what Rangiku?'' the small woman had an honestly puzzled look on her face.

''Hisagi totally likes you!'' She squealed and started to do a happy dance.

''Rangiku, I don't think he does, in face, we're barley friends, you're just reading too much into it.'' She walked over to her closet and pulled out a clean uniform and began to pull it on.

''Kumi, don't even pretend you don't at least think he's good looking.'' Rangiku scolded.

''Yeah, he is, but that doesn't change the fact that it's not like that with us.'' She said as she fastened the obi then moved to her sandals.

''Oh so you're an us now?''

''NO! I just meant that me and Hisagi are just friends!'' She cried out in frustration as she finished tying her sandals in place.

''Ok, well, let's go to the bath house!''

* * *

''Kumiko, where are you going Wednesday?'' Rangiku inquired as the women sat in the large bath in the bath house.

''Rungoki, it's a trip I make every month; I'm about three weeks late on it too. '' she sighed leaning her head back letting all her silver hair float around in the hot water.

'' Why are you going to the districts?'' Rangiku asked she looked around briefly; there was hardly anyone else in the bath house, though that wasn't uncommon for this time of day. the steam obscured her view preventing her from seeing who the ohthers in the room were.

''I'm going to visit my family.'' The blonde got a confused look. Gin never mentioned any family aside from Kumiko, and she had just recently learned that Kumiko was adopted.

''I thought that you were an orphan.''

''I am, when Gin became a soul reaper he left me with a family in district one. There are four of them, Oto-San, Oka-San, Ichiro, and Izumi.'' She smiled lovingly when she spoke the names.

''So, you have a siblings other than Gin?''

''Well, Gin is the only sibling I had growing up, Ichiro and Izumi are twins, they were born after I had already become a soul reaper. But they still know me, because I visit every month.''

''Oh, well, come on, let's get out before our hands and feet get all wrinkly.''

''Of course Ran-Chan.''

* * *

''Do you have everything packed?'' Kyo asked looking worried. He stood with Kumiko on the outside of the 11th division gates, her overnight pack was slung over her shoulder and she had a bored expression on her face. Behind them stood Rangiku and her usual pack of drinking buddies preparing to hit the bar.

''Kyo, I go every month, and it's just over night. Calm down.'' he stared down at her, her bruises were gone, which just showed how wonderful Unohana's medicine was, if you looked hard you could see the slightest yellow tint in places, but that was all.

''Well, you don't get beaten to a pulp every month.'' He glared down at her.

''I'll be fine, I have Ichiro to protect me.'' A grin broke out on Kyo's face.

''Yes, the angry little boy who reaches up to my knee is going to defend you.'' He said sarcastically rolling his eyes as he spoke.

''He is taller than that, he reaches my neck so he's taller than your knee.'' Kumi sniffed indignantly.

''Kumi, your 5'0 I'm 6'3 that's a fifteen inch difference, so yeah, your neck, my knee, same general area.''

''Shut up it is not!'' he chuckled at her childishness when she stuck her tongue out at him.

''Fine, whatever you say Kumi.'' He hugged her. That act consisted of him wrapping his arms around her. her feet dangling uselessly above the ground while she hung on for dear life. A few chuckles were heard from the group that stood off to the side. Kyo carefully set her back on the ground before ruffling her hair, she glared up at the tall man.

''Excuse me, but I like my feet firmly on the ground.''

''Hey, anyone else want to hug the shorty?'' Kyo asked over his shoulder. Rangiku stepped up and hugged the smaller woman who once again found her feet useless. Ikkaku and Yumichika stood off to the side, they didn't really know if they should hug her.

When Rangiku released her Kumiko walked over to the pair and put an arm around each of them pulling them into a half hug. The both felt awkward at first but after a moment returned the embrace.

''Be careful Kumi.'' Yumichika said, he looked away as he did trying to look like he really didn't care, and falling.

''Get the name of anyone you fight, so I can take a crack at them.'' Ikkaku chimed in. she nodded and smiled. As she was turning around a hand on top of her head stilled her. she glanced back to see Hisagi looking slightly nervous.

''Bye Kumi.'' He ruffled her hair then retracted his hand acting like he hadn't done anything at all.

''Bye guys, you all worry too much, I'm coming home tomorrow.'' She rolled her eyes, then set off in the direction of district one.

* * *

Grimmjow growled and glared at the security camera. He knew that bastard Ichimaru was the reason he was walking in circles. He flipped the camera off, hoping that Ichimaru would lose intrest and move on to another victim, like ulquiorra, or Nnoitora.

''Ichimaru I know it's you, you son of a bitch!'' he yelled at the camera.

In the security room, Gin chuckled as he watched Grimmjow's angry reaction to his harmless little prank. He froze however when he felt someone was behind him.

''Must you torture my Espada Gin?'' Aizen's smooth voice inquired lightly.

''It's just for fun, nothin bout it's gonna hurt 'em.'' the silver haired man shrugged.

''It's all lined up.'' Aizen said looking dissintrestedly at the screen, and the angry blue haired espada.

''What's all in line?'' Gin asked kicking back in his chair and proping his feet up on the control panel, he was planing to later go find Tousen, and toment him for a while, maybe Nnoitora and Tesla while he was at it. Then agian, Starks reactions were always intresting, he usually jsut ignored it. Unless Lillinette got involved, then it became impossible.

''Kumiko's mission to the world of the living, she's going with a lieutenant, Yamamoto refuse to let her out of his sight without a seated officer near by according to my sources.'' the brown haired man chuckled as Gin began to torment Yammy who within seconds was screaming in rage.

''Is that all.'' Gin asked bluntly. The anger in his voice was obvious, he was pissed that Aizen was going after his sister.

''No, she's transfered squads, to the elventh division.''

''Is that so, well, Kumi knows what she's doing.'' Gin conceeded.

''Well, I must go, my future queen will be with me soon enough, and I have to make sure things are ready.'' wiht a slight wave of his hand he swept from the room.

''Dont bet on it, asshat.'' Gin growled, '' Kumi is stronger than that.''

* * *

******  
So hope you liked it, please review! And for your enjoyment, here is what is currently happening in my room. SAVE ME!**

**Ichigo: are you really thinking of pairing me and Kumiko?**  
**Kumi: Do you think your too good for me?**  
**Hisagi: Yeah do you Ichigo?**  
**Ichigo: Shut up, you're the one the fans want her with!**  
**Hisagi /Kumi: EWWW!**  
**Gin: If anyone touches my sister they will pay!**  
**Ichi/Hisagi: YOU LEFT HER JACKASS!**  
**Aizen: I'm sure he's only saying this because he knows Kumiko is mine.**  
**Kumi: The hell I am bastard!**  
**Gin: uh… yeah, that's totally what I meant, oh look a child to make cry gotta go!**  
**Hisagi/Kumi/Ichi: WHAT THE HELL?**

**See what I live with?**  
**Lots of love, Broken flame.**


	11. family, emo boy

**Hello, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Nine reviews, you all are so freakin awesome! I checked my email for reviews, when I saw it I jumped up and did a happy dance. My family looked at me like wtf?  
we were all in the living room watching criminal minds, Reed is so cute!  
Status report: completely happy, even though I don't own Bleach!  
reviews:**

**Nizuna Fujieda- well, I'm kind of thinking of using Shuhei, maybe someone else, it's not set in stone yet.**

**TheBeginingsEnd- YAY! Your review made me very happy, that's probably one of my favorite insults!**

**Sweet and Deadly- Ai-hole? Love it! Do you mind if I use that sometime?**

**Alex274- well, I have already been to the world of Bleach, apparently if you tackle him in a hug, he thinks you're some sort of stalker! It's just not fair! Though I'm glad to find a like-minded individual.**

**Aino-Rekishi- Oh stop it, you're making me blush! I've never been fond of those stories either, I'm really liking the idea of putting her with Shuhei now, I mean, think of the glorious arguments I could make with that!**

**Jojororo- LAUGHING SO HARD! That's so funny; Seriously if you have any more hilarious views on the story feel free to share!**

**Kitkat18- sorry, but no, just no, Gin is her brother, I thought of having Aizen using his creepy sword to force her, but sadly no lemons, this is a T-rated story. I can't write a lemon, I'm a virgin. I wouldn't write it very well.**

**Grimlock king of stories- Your right, Byakuya only cares about his pride, he really does have a stick up his ass. About knowing people, you're not in the mob are you? If you are please don't hurt me, I'll update I swear!**

**Moonlight Phoenix- My stories aren't allowed to date till they're at least 13 chapters. Yes, who doesn't love Gin? I'm going to be adding more of him, Maybe have him play with Ulquiorra…Oh yes, him and Emo boy are so going to clash!**

**I love you guys!**

* * *

Kumiko walked through the dusty streets, some people stared at her as she passed. It was unusual to see a soul reaper, some paid her know mind. Others waved and greeted her, unlike in the Seireitei Kumiko was liked by those who knew her here.

''Why, It's been a long time since I saw you Miss Kumiko, going to see your parents?'' an old man asked as she passed his noodle stand.

''Yes, sakumoto- San, how's your wife?'' she asked politely smiling at the man

''an old nag like always, give your brother my greetings.'' Kumiko flinched slightly at the mention of her brother but quickly covered it with a smile.

''Of course, I need to go if I'm going to make it by dark.'' She turned on her heal and began to walk away.

''From your haste I gather hat Gin is one of the captains that I heard about leaving, and from those bruises, I would say you're not well liked because of it.'' She froze and turned to look at the man with shock.

''How did you…how could you…''

''I'm not as old and dumb as I look little girl, now, go see your mom and dad before they go to the Seireitei to find you.'' He smiled at her. She gave him a smile and turned to go to the house of her family.

_'Should have known you wouldn't be able to fool that one Koinu''_

'Shut up, stupid wolf.'

_'I may be a stupid wolf, but so are you.'_

'What do you mean?' she looked around at the streets, dusk was about to claim the world.

_'Koinu, if I told you everyone was an animal what would you think?'_

'That's the stupidest thing I ever heard.'

'_No, koinu, everyone is an animal, for example what do you think when you hear the name, Aizen?'_

'Snake' Kumiko growled.

_'Yep, just think on it Koinu, the more you understand what someone is, the easier it will be to predict what they're going to do, now what does a snake do?'_

'Exploits weakness, then it eats you whole.' She glared ahead as she entered the forest and the edge of the village, the rest of the walk would be through the dark woods.  
_  
'Exactly, that's what you need to expect from Aizen, Sakamoto, he's and old Owl, he's wise and pays attention to what's going on, you should have known a youngster like you couldn't fool him.  
You koinu are a wolf, a pack animal, that's your best and worst quality._

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

'_Koinu, you feel the need to defend the ones you love, but sometimes you need to understand you can't protect everyone. You need to save yourself sometimes too. This brings me back to trying to talk you into Banki and out of this insane plan of yours._

'No, I'm going to do anything I can to get him back.'

_'Fine be like that.'_Tsuki huffed before falling silent. Kumiko began to concentrate more on her surroundings, hollows tended to live in woods like these, she had to squint slightly, it was already dusk outside, and the trees were blocking out a lot of light.

Kumiko sighed a sigh of relief thirty minutes later when the lights of a large house were able to be seen shining up ahead. True the Ogawa family wasn't rich, but they were far from poverty, a merchant family by trade, they were well known in the region. Kumiko smiled as she walked up to the front of the house and knocked, it was slid open only moments later by a maid who looked completely surprised by the Shinigami visitor, Kumiko didn't recognize the woman, so she must have been fairly new.

''May I help you.''

''Yeah, would you take me to Oka- San and Oto- san?''

''Excuse me?''

'' Haruo, and Aika Ogawa, my family.'' The maid looked completely dumbstruck Kumiko rolled her eyes at the incompetent woman.

''ONEE-CHAN! ONEE-CHAN'S HERE!'' Kumiko almost fell and lost her footing as two vice like grips clung around her waist, she looked down to see the twins were staring up at her with glee in their eyes.

''Ok, can't breathe, here let me look at you two.'' The twins obediently took a step back and stood side by side. Both Ichiro and Izumi were the exact same height. If it weren't for Izumi being a girl and Ichiro a boy they would have been perfectly identical. Both had the same straight Brown hair, though Izumi wore hers long. They also had the exact same black eyes. In human years, they appeared around nine.

''Well, you guys haven't gotten any taller, but then again neither have I, well, what's happened while I was gone?''

''Onee-Chan, yesterday we went out into the woods and found a really big patch of violets, we can show them to you tomorrow!'' Izumi cried excitedly.

''Onee-chan, your eyes are open!'' Izumi declared loudly as she noticed the change.

''Well, you know how things go. I finally walked into a wall, Ichiro warned me about that.'' Kumiko joked with the two.

''Yep! And you should see me, Oto- San and I have been training with swords, I bet I could even beat you!'' Kumiko smiled, he sure was confident.

''Ichiro, I told you not to brag.'' Oto-San scolded as he walked into the room, and dismissed the confused maid. He was a tall man, like Kyo, he had straight brown hair and hazel eyes.

''Kumiko, where has my little butterfly been all this time, and to see her eyes open like this, such a rare treat.'' he embraced the small woman. His wife entered the room only moments later and smiled at the girl she had raised for quite a number of years.

''Kumiko, how have you been?'' she asked, she narrowed her black eyes as she examined the remnants of the bruises the squad six members had inflicted on Kumiko's body.

Kumiko smiled as she pulled away from her adopted father, she was always glad to see them, to her, her mother was the most beautiful woman in the world. She had long curly black hair that glistened in the light, and black eyes that always held concern and motherly love.

''Oka-San, I've been fine. Ichiro Izumi, I really hope your room isn't messy when I get in there.'' She spoke in a warning tone, instantly the twins raced down the hall to hide whatever mess they had left.

''I need to talk to you, there have been some… unfortunate events in the Seireitei recently.'' Her adopted parents looked her straight in the eyes and nodded, they understood to make her send the children away and speak in such a stern voice, that it was really troubling her.

''Alright, butterfly, what is you want to tell us.'' Haruo Ogawa said once he his wife and girl he saw as his daughter were seated at a low table with cups of steaming tea in front of them.

''Three captains have left. They joined the hollows, they intend to take over.'' Kumiko said bluntly. Her mother got a horrified look on her beautiful face.

''Who, which captains?'' Kumiko sucked in a breath.

''Captain Tousen, Captain Aizen, and…Gin, Gin left with them.'' Her parents didn't pretend not be shocked, they had met Gin before all the times he had come to check on Kumiko, sure he was creepy as hell, but they didn't expect this at all.

''Gin? Oh Kumiko, I'm so sorry.'' She found herself embraced by her adopted mother who hugged her like small child.

''that's not all, is it.'' Haruo didn't consider himself a stern man, but that was the tone of voice he used then. Stern, demanding, he wanted to know what was wrong.

''No…Aizen, he told me he wants me…he wants me to be his…like some fucking pet.'' Kumiko's voice broke. Never did she swear in front of the people she called her parents, but it came out then, along with the tears she had yet to shed for her brother's betrayal. Her mother clutched her close and her father placed a comforting hand on her back till she regained her composer.

''I'm not going to join him. But, I don't want Ichiro and Izumi to know, there's no need to worry them.''

''Of course, but Kumiko, I want you to be careful, don't go anywhere by yourself, don't go out at night unless you have to, and do not, give anyone a reason to hurt you.'' Haruo warned.

''Yeah, I know what you mean, on the way back from a trip with some friends I got jumped, I won't be making that mistake again.''

''Good girl, now, I'm sure your brother and sister want to play with you, it's been so long since you visited.'' Aika smiled warmly.

''I'm going, I can take a hint.'' Kumiko got up from the low table and headed toward the twins room to allow the husband and wife to converse in private.

''I don't like it, she's not safe.'' Aika said as soon as Kumiko was too far to hear.

''I know, but by all rights, we can't order her around.'' Her husband sated.

''Twenty years, her brother left her to be raised by us, she's as much my child as the other two.''

''I know, I love her like my daughter, but be reasonable; she's safer than you think. Kumiko is strong, all the training I gave her before she went to the academy made sure of that. And she has friends, Kyo isn't going to stand by idle.''

''You're forgetting her brother, husband. He never seemed one to try to achieve the goals of others, I don't know why he's doing this, but it's not for that Aizen man.'' Aika had a worried look upon her lovely face, her black tresses falling all around her shown with the moonlight that streamed in through the rooms single window.

''Darling, Gin's goals, have always revolved around protecting Kumiko, I don't think we need to worry about it.'' He smiled fondly at his lovely wife from down the hall they could hear the children's excited shouts and laughter; it was good to have their eldest daughter back in the house.

* * *

''Onee-Chan, we should sleep outside on the porch tonight!'' the male twin cheered as he raced around in circle. He was circling Kumiko, who was sitting in the floor of the large bed room shared by the twins. In front of her, Izumi sat on her knees allowing Kumiko to braid her long brown hair.

''There we go all done, now, why would we sleep outside Ichiro?'' the little boy looked slightly confused by the question.

''Because we can see the stars, and hear the animals, please Onee-Chan!'' she laughed as she stood then helped Izumi up. She surveyed the room, two futons sat side by side in the center, off to the left sat two dressers, behind her was a dressing screen, and two the right sat a desk that the children never made use of. She walked toward the door that would lead her out onto the wooden porch that rimmed the traditional style house.

''Where are you going Onee-Chan?'' Izumi inquired in her sweet voice. She followed behind Kumiko who wore a white sleep kimono identical to hers

''To the hall closet, we can't sleep on the porch without blankets.'' The two children shouted for joy at the victory and got behind her to follow.

''What have you been doing in the Seireitei Onee-Chan?'' Ichiro always wanted to hear stories filled with adventure and excitement, who better to tell him than his Shinigami sister?

''Well how about we get all set up for bed, then I'll tell you all about the mission one of my friends went on, I could hardly believe it when I heard it.'' They agreed quickly and smiled in anticipation of the thrilling tale they would hear. They wove through the halls of the manor till they stopped in front of a closet which Kumiko opened and began to produce blankets and pillows out of.

''Onee-Chan, there's a festival in the village in a week, will you come?'' Ichiro asked as he was handed a stack to carry. Kumiko held her own pile and began to lead them back to their room, they could just lay there instead of somewhere where people would trip over them.

''Well, sure, I'll even bring some tough Shinigami for you to meet.'' His eyes brightened at the notion. Once they arrived back at the room Kumiko and Izumi went about making a large bed out on the wooden porch it was soon ready and had three pillows up at the head.

''Are we going to bed already?'' Ichiro whined.

''No, baka, we're going to lie here, while I tell you the story, duh.'' Kumiko smiled and he scowled at her, she just ignored him and climbed into the bed, she lay in the middle with Izumi to her right, after a few moments Ichiro gave in and climbed in on her left.

''OK, no here is the story of the brave soul reaper, who saved the soul princess form an evil creature.'' Izumi shuddered and snuggled closer to Kumiko's side; she put her arm around the girl and looked at the male twin expectantly.

''don't look at me like that, I am not cuddling with you two.'' He snorted.

''Of course not, men like you don't cuddle, I just thought you would get close so you could protect us in case anything happens.'' His chest puffed out and he smiled.

''Well, I suppose you women do need me around.'' Kumiko only barley managed to hold in her chuckle as he snuggle close to her left side.

''Ok, so here goes,''

* * *

_it was a dark night, the moon wasn't out, and all that illuminated the sky was the bright flashes of lightning followed quickly by burst of thunder that often drowned out the sound of the pouring rain.__one man was not asleep, he was creeping silently though a forest filled with hollows and other vicious creatures, he was a brave soul reaper lieutenant, on a mission to save the soul princess form the foul creature who held her imprisoned._

_This princess was more beautiful than all, with her long blonde hair, and ice blue eyes._  
_But the creature who held her captive, there were no more foul. He stood in the form of a man, with evil soulless brown eyes that seemed to glow red in the dark light, his fangs were often coated in blood from his last victim. He was brutal and hated._

_This brave soul reaper didn't care, he was strong, and he knew he had to defeat the horrid creature to save the lovely princess no matter what the cost. It was midnight as he approached the foul beast castle. He could hear the cries of the maiden in the tallest tower; her prayers were soon to be answered._

_Surrounding the vileness creature's castle was an army of lesser demons, but they were no match for the mighty warrior. He dispatched them with ease before him made it to the door of the mighty palace. He found his way barred by two creatures, one was devoid of all hair, with fiery eyes surrounded by red war paint, while the other was beautiful, his purple eyes were just as soulless and cruel._

_Though the demons fought with great might, it was still not enough to overcome the great hero, he was stronger than both, he left them alive out of mercy and went to save the lovely maiden from her horrid captor._

_Upon reaching the tallest tower he saw the beast was more gruesome than he had known, it stood taller than any man with spikes protruding from its wretched head, its single eyes glinted with blood lust, and in its hand it held a sword that seemed to cry out for all to hear._

_The brave warrior showed none of the fear he felt, with calm determination he drew his valiant blade. The two locked into a battle that raged for three days, during those three days the storm never ceased, it soon became impossible to distinguish the clashes of thunder form the crashing of blades._

_Just as dawn was about to break the fourth day, all sound was gone. The rain had had stopped, the battle as well. Alone stood the brave champion above the body of the fallen demon, he stood victorious over all. The hero wiped the creatures blood from his blade then went to the maidens side, she wept in anguish for all the brave Shinigami had to endure for her._

_The valiant man held her as she cried, then returned her to her rightful place in the soul society, she never forgot his brave deed and always treated him as her most trusted companion._

* * *

Kumiko finished her tale and looked at the looks of wonder and awe on the twins faces. Izumi look slightly dreamy, no doubt imagining a wonderful and handsome hero. Ichiro was grinning, there wasn't a doubt in Kumiko's mind he was imagining some sort of awful beast.

''Onee-Chan, what was the princesses name?'' Izumi asked sweetly. Kumiko chuckled lightly.

''Rangiku, she's really very beautiful'' she assured the girl.

''Forget the princess, what was the monsters name?'' Ichiro demanded.

''Zaraki, he's very powerful. '' he nodded his appreciation and snuggle up to her; she held the two close to her as they drifted off to sleep. She watched the faces that she though were as close to angles as it gets.

''Onee-Chan…you forgot the most important part.'' Izumi sighed out sleepily.

''Um…what's that?''

''She means… you never said the hero's name.'' Ichiro's voice was just as sleep filed as his sisters.

''Oh…his name was…umm… Shuhei…Shuhei Hisagi.'' She said giving the first name that entered her mind.

''Shuhei Hisagi, he sounds handsome.'' Izumi muttered as sleep claimed her as its first victim.

''Not really… not really.'' Kumiko sighed as she too allowed sleep to overcome her senses. Tomorrow she would return to the Seireitei, tomorrow she would renter her own personal hell, but for now, she could sleep peacefully, with the twins steady heart beats close to her, humming her gently to sleep.

''Ichimaru, I do not have time for your games, I need to report to Aizen-Samma.'' Ulquiorra's emotionless voic

* * *

e spoke smoothly, Still Gin didn't release his hold on the espada's arm, it had been so long since he and emo boy had played!

''Oh, Quiorra, '' Gin replied with his ever present grin,'' I was jus gonna ask ya where ya got yur Viking helmet.'' Gin made his slang talk even more noticeable, in the hope that since Ulquiorra's a little OCD it would annoy him.

''It is not a…Viking hat, it is the remnants of my hollow mask, you should know at least that much about arrancar if you stay here, Grimmjow wouldn't appreciate an insult to his mask, nor would Barragan. ''

''But _Quiorra,_that's why I have a big strong man like you to protect me.'' He took a bold step forward and hugged the espada. Ulquiorra gave no reaction, he merely stayed completely still.

''Ichimaru, release me, you do not need my protection, Aizen-Samma would not have someone weak at his side, regardless of that, while Grimmjow would not, Barragan is ranked above me, and thus could inflict serious injury on me.'' Gin grinned wickedly as he pulled away.

''So ya don't think Grimmjow could hurt ya?''

''Seeing as he is ranked sixth and I am four, no, I do not.''

''Well, who knew you were such a ego maniac Quiorra, really, I had no idea.''

''I am merely stating what is true. This is irrelevant, the point is, you do not need my protection, because Aizen-Samma would not keep someone like you at his side if they were weak.'' The emotionless espada turned and walked away from the bored Ichimaru.

''Someone like me, well, I sure don't see why Aizen wouldn't keep around a bunch of, cool, funny, handsome, witty, genius, snappy dresser, great sense of humor, courteous, polite, awesome singer, all around wonderful guys.'' Gin said to open space. He sighed and shook his head, mission failed, Ulquiorra is impossible to annoy, no matter how many times you try. Attempt fifty was a total bust.

W_ell, Aizen probably wants him for something important',_ Gin thought,' _yeah right, bastard's to busy trying to think of ways to get in my sisters pants, fucking pervert.'_Gin snorted.

''Gin, it's just you.'' He turned at the sound of a sleepy voice and found Stark and Lilynette approaching him. an idea suddenly struck him.

''Starrk, have you gotten any sleep today? You look exhausted!'' he exclaimed in a worried tone.

''Yeah, he slept almost all morning!'' Lilynette looked confused.

''You have bags under your eyes, poor thing.'' Gin went on ignoring Lilynette.

''Yeah…I feel kind of tired.'' Stark agreed.

''Well, how about, I watch Lilynette and you go take a nap, after all, Aizen-Samma wouldn't be happy if allowed one of his espada, especially the Primera, to exhaust themselves!'' Gin said it in a horrified voice trying to hold back his chuckling.

''Sure, Lilynette, stay with Gin, I'll see you in a few hours.'' Starrk turned and began off in search of the first pile of pillows he could crash down on top of. Once he was out of sight Gin crouched down to Lilynette's level.

''Well Nette, looks like it's just you and me, how about…hmmm…let's see…we could, oh wait, no we can't.'' He tried to sound disappointed, her interest was immediately sparked.

''What is it?''

''Well, it's just, I promised Ulquiorra I would help him repaint the walls of his room today, but then Aizen called for him, I don't think I can do it alone.'' He sounded sulky.

''I COULD HELP YOU!''

''Really? You would do that for me?'' Gin said throwing a smile back on, Lilynette nodded enthusiastically at the thought.

''Well sure Gin! Oh, we should paint a mural!''

''What a wonderful idea, how about a big portrait of Grimmjow!''

''Grimmjow, why would he want that?'' she questioned as they began down the hall to the supply room where things like paint were stored.

''Oh you know, since those two are_ together_.'' He said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

''They are? Wow, I didn't know any of the espada were dating.'' Gin's grin widened as he got a positively wicked idea.

''Well of course it's not just those two.''

''Really? Who else?'' she was jumping up and down with excitement, Gin ignored the question for a minute as he pulled out a few cans of paint form the supply room they had arrived at, tan white black and Blue, yep that was all they needed for Grimmjow.

''well, there's: Szyel Apparo, and Nnoitora, then umm, Arroneiro, and Zommari. Let's see who else, well, of course, Barrgan and Yammy.'' With the mouth on Lilynette, every fraccion in Las Notches would know of their espada's _relationship _by the end of the day.

''Wow, I had no idea, what about Starrk?'' she was not going to be happy if he was hiding a relationship from her.

''Oh, no, I think he and Hallibel will get together sometime, but so far nothing, oh look, we're here.'' He led the girl into Ulquiorra's room and they set to work this was going to be such a fun day!

**Hope you all like the update! Now, as I stated above, way above, I loved the insult, Sweet and deadly used for Aizen. I have a problem, if you have any original funny insults for Aizen or any of the espada please write it in a review or PM me. I'm trying to let Gin have as much fun as possible, before Aizen ya know, does whatever it is Aizen does.**

**lot's of love  
Broken Flame,  
Please review!**


	12. Asking out, akward

**Hello, my wonderful amazing sweet readers! I love you all so much! All the nice reviews, I swear I started writing this chapter like five minutes after the first one came, I was just so freakin happy!  
Status report: once again, my family is wondering why I did a happy dance, even though I don't own bleach. **

**Reviews!:  
Bleachlover121212- Hisagi is who most people say they want, so it's looking that way.**

**Grimlock king of stories- oh, well, it's not like I was scared *comes out from hiding under bed*. Yes, the hell to pay comes in this chapter!**

**Sweet and deadly- who doesn't love that sleepy espada best? Aiz-fuck, that one will really piss him off! Thank you!**

**Nizun fujieda- Thanks for the review! Yes I tried to bump up the humor a bit in that last one.**

**Moonlight Phoenix- I was thinking of having him throws things at Tousen, ya, know, cause he couldn't see to block them, but him getting lost has perks as well, no speeches on justice, which is really just some vague and selfish vendetta.**

**Killernijaz- LMAO! That's not quite how it happens, but regardless it is hilarious, you should really write a parody, of just plain humor fic, you've got one fan already! By the way, like the new pen name!**

**Alex274- yes, little emo boy is so cute when he's angry! Become a Vizard, why didn't I think of that?**

**TheBeginningsEnd- Ha ha ha! Yes, those names do play back into the story later, like in either the next chapter of the one after that.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, they brighten my day right up!**

* * *

''Kumiko, did the twins tell you about the festival next week?'' Haruo asked. They all sat around the table eating breakfast. Kumiko sat with her back to the rooms door, across from her sat the twins, to her right was Haruo, and to her left Aika.

''They mentioned it, I'll come, if nothing happens.'' Her parents immediately understood, she was saying, unless Aizen makes a move. The twins however, did not.

''What do you mean if something happens.'' Ichiro demanded.

''I said if nothing happens, baka.'' She never looked up from her bowl of rice.

''Hey! You can't call me names!'' Both parents sighed, Izumi smiled brightly, Ichiro and Kumiko were just so funny sometimes!

''Be quite Ichiro,'' Kumiko scolded.

''So, Kumiko, when are you going to find yourself a husband?'' Aika demanded, Kumiko sighed, this was an unavoidable conversation that she ended up having every time she visited.

''When I find a guy I like.'' Her mother nodded pretending she was dropping the subject.

''How is Kyo, he's such a nice man really.'' Kumiko sighed deeply.

''he's really happy, I set him up with one of my friends, they're getting on well.'' Her mother's face visibly fell, for years she had not so subtly been pushing Kumiko to get a husband, Kyo was usually the one she suggested because aside from Gin, he was the man she was closest with.

''Oh, who is she?'' Haruo asked. He couldn't help but chuckle lightly at his wife's dismay.

''Rangiku Matsumoto'' A sharp intake of breath was heard from Izumi and Ichiro.

''The princess?'' Izumi practically had stars in her eyes.

''Kyo got the princess? Him really?'' Ichiro asked.

''Yeah, I'll try to get them to come to the festival so you guys can meet her.''

''Onee-Chan, if the princess didn't, why don't you marry the hero, Shuhei Hisagi.'' Izumi chirped, Kumiko chocked on the bite of rice in her mouth, and then looked at the small girl as though she was completely insane.

''Shuhei Hisagi? Who is this man?'' Haruo asked going into protective father mode.

''yes who is he, I want to know everything, what's his position?'' Aika asked curiously. Kumiko had to bite her tongue to keep from saying 69.

''He's lieutenant, and acting captain of squad nine, we're friends, sort of.'' Eyebrows went up at the sort of.

''Is he seeing one of your friends? Is that how you met him?'' that's what she said, but what Aika really meant was, 'how did you meet and is he single?'

''Umm…well, for a while I thought he was with Kira, but now I know he has a massive crush on Rangiku, we met when he got angry at me for being a smart mouth, then we cussed each other out.''

''I don't understand Onee-chan, are you two friends or, dating or what?'' Izumi asked confusedly.

''Yeah, like she's ever going to get a boyfriend, _to stinking ugly_.'' The last part was muttered under Ichiro's breath, but Kumiko still heard it. Her foot snaked out and smacked into his leg under the table.

''OW! Onee- Chan hit me!''

''I kicked you moron, and you deserved it for calling me ugly!''

''Well you are with your eyes all squinty and weird!''

''Why you little snot! And they're not closed, you idiot!''

''Nah!'' Ichiro stuck out his tongue at her she flung her leg out and kicked him again.

''Ow! Stop doing that!''

''Make me brat!''

''Maybe I will ugly!'' Haruo and Aika sighed, they never changed, ever.

''I'd like to see you try!''

''Fine, I'll show you!'' Izumi giggled, it was always funny to watch Onee- Chan and Ichiro fight.

''Then do it! All I see is you talking!'' Haruo gave his wife a look that said _'I broke it up last time_.'

''Maybe I don't want to!'' Aika returned the same one; it became a silent staring match.

''Maybe because you know you can't!'' Kumiko taunted just as Haruo broke under his wife's stare.

''Ok break it up!'' he commanded, making the children fall silent.

''Always the same with you two.'' Aika sighed. Ichiro and Kumiko still glared across the table at each other.

''Now, on a more important note what are the men in your new squad like?'' Kumiko groaned, that woman never gives up.

* * *

****''Bye Onee-Chan, I'm going to miss you.'' Izumi wrapped her arms around Kumiko's waist hugging the older girl tightly. She smiled and patted her brown hair.

''I'll miss you too, but I'm going to see you at the festival next week, don't worry about it.'' The girl nodded then took a step back, Kumiko hugged her little brother who in an attempt to look macho said nothing, only gave her a nod. She embraced both her parents and then was on her way.

_'So koinu, who are you going to bring to the festival?'_Tsuki asked her, she was a little startled to hear his voice; he had been giving her the silent treatment since their conversation yesterday.

'What do you mean?' She glanced around herself, she decided to flash step the way back to the Seireitei, if she didn't she wouldn't get there till dark, running into some of her fellow Shinigami in a dark street where no one could hear her scream didn't hold much appeal.

_'You promised Ichiro you would bring some tough Shinigami, who are you bringing?'_

'Oh, well I hadn't thought much about it, I guess I'll take Rangiku, Kyo, maybe some others.'

'_How about Kira and Hisagi?'_

'Maybe, I doubt those two can though, they have so much work now with their captains gone.'

'_Kira doesn't have any more work than normal, Gin never did jack and we both know it, what about Shuhei, you should ask him.' _She was still flash stepping quickly; she would probably reach the Seireitei in an hour, maybe less.

'Um…why, I mean, yeah we're friends, I guess, but why him?'

_'Well, Izumi sure would like to meet the brave hero don't you think? And, well, it would be nice, ya know, go to the festival together, let him meet your family, watch the fireworks…' _she frowned, what the hell was that damn wolf on about now?

'Sure Tsuki, I'll ask him, your right, Izumi would love to meet him, and so would Ichiro…then again, if she meets Kira and Shuhei… I'm never going to hear the end of this.' She was too busy worrying about her mother's reaction to her having guy friends who are single, to notice that she had called him Shuhei, not Hisagi

'_Koinu, you are so clueless_.'

'Damn wolf, say what you mean.' She snapped growing tired of his games.

'_Nothing…I just meant that you aren't too observant…just be careful where you place your trust Koinu_.' She frowned, Tsuki seemed worried, but, he wasn't exactly forthcoming with information, damn wolf. Oh well, she ignored the rest of his meaningless talk as she saw the Seireitei come into sight, a smile spread across her lips.

She stopped her Shunpo once inside the walls and began to walk toward Kyo's reitsu, he wasn't with Rangiku, if he had been she would have gone back to the 11th without meeting him, he would have been mad about it though.

''Kumi?'' a deep voice asked from behind her she paused then turned around.

''Hey Shuhei, what's up?'' he smiled slightly, it was surprising for her to use his first name, he caught up to her, it was easy for them to keep pace together, she walked faster, but his stride was longer.

''Nothings really going on, how was your family?'' she shrugged lightly, then she remembered what Tsuki said.

''Hey, um…there's a festival in the village near my parents' house this week, do you want to go with me?''

* * *

''Hey, um…there's a festival in the village near my parents' house this week, do you want to go with me?''**  
**  
'_She's asking you out!_'' Kazeshini screamed in Shuhei's mind, he frowned, she wasn't, was she?

'No she's not! She's just…being nice.'

_'If you go to the festival, it's a date._'

'No it's not!'

'' I was thinking that maybe Kyo Rangiku and Kira would like to go too, plus my little sister and brother would like to meet some Shinigami. '' Ok, she wasn't. He sighed in relief; dating Kumi was not something he was ready for.

''Um…Shuhei, are you going to talk?'' he jumped in surprise at realizing he hadn't said a word since she asked him.

''Oh, yeah, I'll go.'' She smiled, he noticed the action changed her whole face, but in a nice way. They turned a corner and Shuhei suddenly noticed where she had been leading them, over toward the sixth division he wondered for a second why she was going there. Kumiko made a sharp right turn straight toward the training grounds, Shuhei shrugged and followed.

She walked into a dojo where Shuhei was shocked at what he saw. Kurotsuchi was there, so was Nemu, but what was frightening was what they were doing. Renji and Kyo stood off to the side of the room, Renji looked horrified, Kyo's face was void of all emotion, till his eyes landed on Kumiko then they let up like a Christmas tree.

Shuhei stared at what he assumed was some sort of experiment, in the dojo floor, ten men were down in push up position, each was wearing some sort of odd harness, and had wires hooked to their bodies, one man shook like he was being electrocuted and fell to the floor. Kurotsuchi was just watching with interest writing things on his clip board.

''Kumi! How are you, how were your parents?'' Kyo asked coming over to Shuhei and Kumiko, he completely ignored the men.

''Oh, well, Oka-san was disappointed to hear about you and Rangiku; she's been convinced I was going to marry you for years. Ichiro and Izumi are fine too. By the way, there's a festival in the village this week, you and Rangiku can come.'' Shuhei stared in open shock, was he the only one who wanted to know what was going on here?

''Oh, sounds like fun, what's wrong with you Shuhei?'' Kyo asked looking at the lieutenant who was taking in the contents of the room in horror.

''What the hell is going on?'' Kyo seemed confused for a second before he realized what he meant.

''These are the bastards who attacked Kumi, I decided that this would be a more suitable punishment than what we had originally planned, basically, Kurotsuchi, is torturing them.'' Shuhei was revolted, that was harsh punishment for anyone, each man's face was a mask of pain that let you know just how harsh this really was.

''It's you, you bitch!'' the shout came from the man nearest to the group it was obviously directed at Kumiko, she got an angry expression on her face. But if she looked angry, the look on Kyo's face could only be described as rabid. Shuhei had never seen the normally calm man look like that. He walked over to the man who had shouted and kicked him violently.

''Captain Kurotsuchi, what does this dial do?'' he asked looking at a knob on the harness the man wore.

''It increases the power level, so it in turn increases their pain.'' Kyo nodded them reached down and twisted the dial the man screamed loudly. But Kyo's face was once again an impassive mask as he rejoined them.

''So, who else is going to this festival?'' the brown haired man asked lightly. Shuhei felt his jaw drop with an audible wet popping noise. Kumiko seemed unsurprised by the way Kyo had changed from frighteningly violent to his usual pleasant self. The tattooed lieutenant found himself nervous about being near someone so explosive.

''Umm… Oka, and Ota-san are coming, so are Ichiro and Izumi, she's even cuter than last time you saw her! Oh and I was also planning on bringing Kira and Rangiku, Shuhei said he'd come.'' The taller man looked at Shuhei curiously for a minute, as though he wanted to ask something, but he shrugged it off and turned his attention back to the shortest of the three.

''Well, yeah, I'll come; it's been a long time since your mom fussed over us telling us how cute our children would be. Though, now that I'm with Ran, she might start on Kira or Shuhei.'' This sparked Shuhei's interest.

''What do you mean start on me or Kira?'' both of the others let out a sigh, Kurotsuchi who was passing by still writing looked at him as though he was a total idiot.

''My mother is obsessed with the idea of me getting married and having tons of children, for a very long time she thought I was going to marry Kyo, now, she's going to latch onto the first guy I show the slightest signs of liking even as a friend, in other words, you and Kira. '' Kumiko explained sounding exasperated.

''Yeah, don't forget she said that she said that blonde hair would clash terribly with your silver, that means that it'll be Shuhei for sure.'' Kyo put in. Kumiko groaned and slapped a palm to her forehead. Everyone in the group was thinking the same thing; this was going to be one hell of a festival.

* * *

''Now Szyel Apparo, I was thinking…maybe I might get an important order, and ya know have ta leave all of the sudden, ya know without Lilynette, of course that would mean you would have her all alone…in your lab…where you do experiments.'' The scientist quickly picked up on what Gin was saying and narrowed his eyes. They stood in the middle of his lab where Gin had brought the girl after finishing the painting; it was quite good in his opinion.

''So in other words, you'll leave the brat alone near me and my needles, what do you want in return?'' a slow malicious smile spread across Gin's face, it scared the espada slightly, but mostly he was just intrigued to know what Ichimaru was up too.

''That chemical you developed that you told Aizen and I about, I want two vials of it.'' That surprised the octave but he covered it well, he simply nodded and went to retrieve what Gin had asked for, it was really going to be interesting.

* * *

''did you tell the others that the fucking meeting was moved up an hour? Damn it this sucks!'' Grimmjow was furious, he and Ulquiorra were the only two in the meeting room so far, they had gotten a message from 'Aizen' that the meeting had moved up, but so far no one else had shown.

Outside the room Gin distracted the arrancar carrying two cups of tea to the espada, when she looked away he drained the two vials into the cups, then hid before the arrancar could spot him. She looked around confused, then shrugged and carried the tray into the room. Gin watched through a hole in the door as the two each drank some of their tea, damn he wished he could hear what they were saying!

Soon enough the chemical knocked them completely unconscious within minutes, perfect, now he could have some real fun.

* * *

''Come on everyone, this way!'' Gin instructed, he was being followed by all the espada, except for Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, in reality there was no meeting today at all, but it was a convenient way to gather them all.

''I don't get it, why the hell are you making us come with you to get everyone, and walking us all to the meeting, it's so fucking stupid.'' Gin glanced back at Nnoitora, after he had said his peace he had gone back to perving on Hallibell, really, how does he expect to get a girl with a spoon on his head?

''Oh don't make a fuss, I'm sure that it will only take a secon…'' Gin pretended to be shocked, after he opened Ulquiorra's door he made his face a perfect mask of shock that got all the espada curious, they crowded up against the doorway, the sight that greeted them was indeed, a shock.

It was Ulquiorra's room, but on the wall was a painting of Grimmjow, and on the bed, laid the fourth and sixth espada. Both were shirtless, but nothing else could been seen because of the blanket up to their hips, Grimmjow as curled up with his head on Ulquiorra's chest, and Ulquiorra had his arms wrapped around the other male. all in all, it was sickening.

''Oh my…I should be going.'' Barrgan said walking away quickly, Zommari, Yammy, and Arroneiro quickly followed suit, along with Stark.

That left Gin with Hallibell, Nnoitora, and Szyel, the eight espada chuckled and gave Gin a knowing look, he patted the sliver haired man on the shoulder before making his retreat.

''What do you bet they don't have pants on?'' Gin said looking at Nnoitora. The spoon head laughed and shook his head.

''I bet they don't, go look.'' Be nudged Gin. The silver haired man shook his head, he already knew the answer, and it had been bad enough getting them there.

''No way, you go look'' spoon head looked disgusted and shook his head. Hallibell sighed and stepped forward.

''What are you doing?'' Nnoitora called out to her. She glanced back over her shoulder.

''I'm going to check since neither of you will.'' She walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket up so that she could see under; she dropped it like it was on fire then stared at the sleeping pair in utter disgust.

This seemed to satisfy Nnoitora's curiosity because he got a revolted look on his face and stalked off to find Tesla, Hallibell left just after to find her own fraccion. Gin smiled at the pair, it was going to be so much fun to watch when they woke up, though this time he would watch from a camera.

''Gin,'' Aizen said as the three ex-captains sat together waiting for their tea,'' It would seem that we need to do some repairs to the east win would you see to it that it's accomplished?'' Gin smiled.

''Oh? What brought this on?'' Aizen gave him a knowing look, and Kaname remained impassive.

''It would seem that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow got in a fight over something, I can't imagine what could make them so angry at one another, can you?'' Gin grinned, looks like Ai- hole is on to me, he noted.

''Well, you know how Grimmjow is, he just can't keep his hands to himself.'' It was then that the blue haired espada in question burst into the room surprising the occupants.

''ICHIMARU YOU BASTARD! I know it was you!'' Gin didn't wait for another word, he jumped up from his seat and flashed out in a shunpo, then he cursed Granz for ratting him out.

Back at the table Gin had abandoned Aizen sighed deeply, some things just never change. A loud crash made both the men wince slightly.

''Kaname, it would seem we're also going to have to make repairs to the west wing.''

**so so sorry for the long wait, as I already said, I'm moving, things are just busy right now, I'll try harder I promise, please review, they motivate me!**

**lots of love**  
**Broken Flame.**


	13. festival

**You guys are so great, giving me all those nice reviews! I'm so happy  
Status report: Still don't own bleach, it sucks.**

**Reviews:**  
**Azure blue Espeon- thank you reviews make me so happy!**

**Sweet and deadly- yay! People like me! Wow I sound like a loser, never mind, any way thanks!**

**TheBeginingsEnd- my parents have just given up on trying to get an explanation, they think I'm a head case.**

**Nizuna Fujieda- Thanks, I'm glad it was worth it!**

**KillerNinjaz- yes, I have an evil, not to mention dirty, mind. It was very late when I wrote that, so my morals were low.**

**Bleachlover121212- imagine how they're going to react to Shuhei! Well you don't have to, it's in this chapter.**

**Alex274- trick Aizen, all you have to do is pretend you don't think he can, then he will to prove you wrong, just don't let him kill you, oh and get me Grimmjow's autograph! Just have him sign it to Broken flame, love Grimmjow!**

**Sparkling crescent flame- well, can you ever really know how far Gin will go?**

**Every shadow has its twin- yes Gin does indeed rock.**

**Moonlight Phoenix- I also like messing with Tousen, I mean, I just don't believe he's really blind, he's faking it for attention, and man, has he ever heard of a hair brush? As for Kyo, yes, he gets some ass kicking scenes later. Weirdly enough, I have written the chapter with the final battle, but not the next one after this, weird…**

**Kitkat18- I'll have to check that one out. thanks for the review, I feel really iffy about this chapter!**

* * *

Rangiku, I don't know about this.'' Kumiko fidgeted looking at the full length mirror in Rangiku's room. She was wearing a deep purple yukata, it had black butterflies for the pattern, the obi was black as well. Her silver hair was up in a high bun, her bangs were loose. On each side of her face Rangiku had left some longer hair loose, trailing down to her collar bone. Adorning the high bun was a black painted hair comb she had been given years ago; it had a carved dragon fly as the decoration. She looked beautiful.

''Kumi, you look great, here, could you help me get my obi?'' Kumiko smiled, she didn't look half as beautiful as Rangiku, she was wearing a yukata the exact same blue as her eyes, and it had sakura blossoms for the pattern and a pink obi. Her bangs were loose, the top half of her hair was pulled back and secured in a fancy knot with two chopsticks, while the rest hung freely down her back, she looked beautiful.

Kumiko crossed Rangiku's room, which was currently strewn with beauty products, and helped the busty woman fasten her obi; luckily she had gotten the Yukata slightly altered, so it at least covered more of her ample cleavage than her uniform did. Kumiko was grateful for that, Ichiro and Izumi were little children, and they really didn't need to hear all the lewd things men would say to Rangiku in her normal style of dress.

''There all done! Now, let's go meet up with the guys.'' Kumiko said stepping away from Rangiku, the blonde smiled and nodded, the pair set out.

* * *

Kyo stood out in front of the 8th division gates, along with Shuhei, and Kira, it was where they had all agreed to meet up. The men all still wore their soul reaper uniforms rather than dressing up for the festival. Kira and Shuhei were talking about some guy they both knew who was getting promoted, his thoughts were wandering.

'_Shuhei has been keeping his distance…it started the day Mistress Kumiko returned._' A whispery voice called out to him, even after all these years that voice still sent a shiver up his spine, it was like the hiss of a snake more than a voice.

'I think I scared him when I hurt that guy.' Kyo admitted. He had seen Hisagi's face when he had brutally kicked that man then spun the dial to increase his pain.

'_They could never understand us, why don't you show them what you're truly capable of, Kyo?_ _' _there was no kindness in the voice, only a malicious mocking tone Kyo tried very hard to control his reitsu and his expression.

'Shut up Teino.' He mentally growled. He hated his zanpactou so much.

_'You're so hateful, why did you tell mistress Kumiko I was a pervert? We both know I have no interest in the lewd thoughts that plague the minds of some men. So why did you lie to her?'_

'Because I don't want anyone to know what a freak show you are.' He had been cursing himself all week for letting his anger get the better of him in that room, now Hisagi was weary of him.

_'Perhaps, it's because you fear it. You live set in the fear that if they saw your true nature, what we together are truly capable of, that they would all leave you. Just as you fear what you are, they fear what they cannot control.'_

'Shut the hell up you don't know anything!' his hands unconsciously clenched into fist. All the spirit in his mind did was chuckle. There was no humor in it; it was dark, menacing sound.

'_Very well, master, but there is one thing you should be aware of_.' He spat the word master like an insult.

'What? Make it quick.' Kyo was quickly growing tiered of this conversation.

_'If you don't drop the mild mannered act and train to control my power you won't be able to. It will consume you, as is its nature. How many people will you kill by mistake this time? And more importantly, will they be the ones you hold close to your heart? Stop surrounding yourself with pathetic and useless emotions, if you don't, well you remember Kaori don't you?'_

* * *

''Well what do you think?'' Rangiku asked the guys, they appraised her for a moment, Kira had a heavy blush.

''You look beautiful.'' Kyo commented stepping forward and wrapping an arm around her, Kumiko instantly noticed the tenseness around his shoulders, something had upset him. As she stepped past him she tapped two fingers against the back of his hand, it signaled him that she was aware he was tense, and that they would talk later. Kumiko gave the other guys a nod of greeting which they returned.

''A hell butterfly!'' Rangiku pointed, sure enough a black butterfly had flitted up to the group Kyo lifted a finger, but it ignored him, it began to fly insistently around Kira demanding his attention. The sad looking man raised his hand and allowed the insect to relay its message. A frown crossed his face.

''I have to go, squad three is being dispatched to deal with some hollows in district 64 apparently there are Menos class, excuse me.'' He gave a polite nod to each of them before flash stepping away.

''Oh, well, let's get going, I can't wait to meet your little brother and sister Kumi!'' Rangiku squealed. Kyo chuckled lightly, but Kumiko could tell it was forced; no one else seemed to notice the slight rupture in his calm demeanor.

''Yes, I can't wait to see Kumiko's mother, it's always nice to hear how lovely our children would be, eh Kumi?'' he joked, she hung her head.

''Let's just go, if we Shunpo, we'll get there in a little over half an hour.'' Kumiko smiled ruefully, it was always fun to see her family, but something was telling her this would be an interesting outing.

''But, I thought that getting to their house took all day, it should be longer to get there, even in flash step.'' Rangiku's lovely ice blue eyes held confusion; Kyo slipped his hand down into hers and explained.

''It takes about an hour and a half to flash to their house, but we're going to the village.'' He nodded at Kumiko and they began to flash forward, Rangiku held to Kyo's hand tightly, and Shuhei followed closely behind Kumiko, since neither of them knew the way.

''Oh it all looks so pretty!'' Rangiku exclaimed as the group entered the village, decorative lights were up, and vendors lined the streets.

''Yeah, now I just have to figure out how to find my family.'' Kumiko looked around trying to locate the group, Shuhei stood slightly to her left, while Kyo and Rangiku stood to her right. The others scanned the crowed as well, though Kyo was the only one who knew what to look for.

''Onee-Chan!'' they all looked shocked as the shout cut through the crowed, within seconds two children had their arms tightly wrapped around Kumiko's waist. Shuhei and Rangiku looked at the twins curiously. They both had brown hair, and black eyes, and both were hugging the life out of Kumiko.

''Onee-Chan, you look so pretty!'' the little girl exclaimed. For the first time Shuhei noticed she was right, Kumiko did look pretty. The deep purple yukata looked nice against her pale skin, the black obi and butterflies made her eyes look darker. Also the way Rangiku had done her hair made her features softer.

''Ok, Ok, here let me look at you.'' The pair obediently took a step backward, this allowed the group to examine them a little further.

They stood at exactly the same height. They had the same brown hair though the girl wore hers long; both had the same black eyes, though the boy had a black eye. The little girl's yukata was orange, and the boy's was green.

''Onee-Chan, the violets bloomed, I brought you one!'' the girl held out the bloom to Kumiko. The silver haired girl smiled, and allowed her little sister to tuck the bloom into her hair comb; it looked lovely tucked against her silver hair.

''Ichiro, what happened to your eye?'' Kumiko asked lowering herself to his level; Shuhei was surprised at the look of concern on Kumiko's face. But it was there plain as day, Ichiro only shrugged and looked away.

''Ichiro got in a fight.'' Izumi declared. Kumiko looked upset by that little proclamation.

''Why did you get in a fight?'' the boy mumbled a response that was too low to hear.

''Some boy said some mean things about you Onee-Chan, Ichiro said they were lying then they got in a fight. You should see that boy, he looks way worse than Ichiro does!'' the little girl smiled lightly.

''Ichiro, that was very brave of you, but don't get into a fight on my account again, besides, it was probably true whatever they were saying.'' She shrugged and stood up. Shuhei found himself smiling, she really was different with her little brother and sister, it was written all over her face how much she cared about them, it was almost like a mother looking at her own children.

''It wasn't true! _You're ugly not evil_.'' The last part was mumbled under his breath, but everyone still heard it Kumiko raised her fist and took a step forward.

''Why you little,'' she started only to be interrupted by Izumi.

''Onee-Chan, who are those two people with Kyo?'' she asked sweetly. Kumiko looked confused at the question, but she quickly recovered and understood the girls meaning.

''Ichiro, Izumi, these are my friends, Rangiku Matsumoto.'' She gestured the busty woman. Both of the twins got wide eyed. Rangiku took a step forward giving them a friendly wave.

''The Princess,'' Ichiro breathed out, a look of awe had spread its way across his features.

''Onee-Chan, she's even prettier than you said!'' Izumi's eyes were wide and shinning.

''Princess?'' Rangiku questioned in surprise, she had no clue what the made the kids think she was a princess, not that she minded much either. Kumiko leaned over and whispered in her ear.

''They wanted a bedtime story.'' Was all she said, but Rangiku understood her meaning, she had told them some story, and used Rangiku as the princess, well, there are worse things.

''um…yeah, it's really nice to meet you two, just call me Rangiku!'' she said in her usual perky voice, that was when Ichiro took notice of Shuhei.

''Onee-Chan, whose that man?'' Shuhei wasn't sure, but he got the feeling the little boy didn't like him, beside him Kyo chuckled and shook his head, leaning over to whisper to him. Though Shuhei was uncomfortable to be so close to Kyo after what he had seen, he didn't lean away, he was curious as to what he would say.

''Ichiro hates you.'' He sounded amused.

''Why?'' Shuhei breathed back, locking eyes with the boy who was glaring at him full force. Kumiko was watching them with slight interest, but she seemed zoned out, Rangiku chuckled lightly.

''Because, he hates any man close to Kumiko, the only person he hates more than me is Gin.'' Kyo replied. Shuhei nodded then stepped forward to meet the twins, this seemed to snap Kumiko out of her dazed state.

''Hi, I'm Shuhei Hisagi, lieutenant of squad nine.''

* * *

''Onee-Chan, whose that man?'' Ichiro asked. There was a note in his voice that sounded angry. Kumiko watched as Kyo leaned over to whisper something to Shuhei.

'_Koinu, Ichiro doesn't like him_.' Tsuki said amused.

'Yeah, I don't see why, he hates Kyo and Gin too, it's weird.' She agreed.

'_He's territorial, that's how dogs are_.' The wolf chuckled.

'So we're back to your weird all people are animal's thing. Oh well, what is he territorial of?' she watched Shuhei reply to Kyo's whisper.

_'You Koinu, Ichiro is a little snot, but he cares about you, just like he does the little rabbit_.'

'So in this scenario, Ichiro is a dog, I'm still a wolf, Izumi is a bunny, am I right?' she asked exasperated, Tsuki was so confusing.

_'Yes, while we're at it, Rangiku is a cat_.' The wolf chuckled; Kumiko had to admit that it was pretty spot on with how lazy the woman was.

'What are Hisagi, and Kyo?'

_'Kyo's a lizard, as for Hisagi, try and figure that one out for yourself Koinu. But remember, everyone can be more than one animal. Everyone is capable of cruelty, it's just naturally in you, it's true some have less than others, but it's still there, Just like everyone has kindness. Even Aizen has some kindness and mercy in him; and in the same way, Izumi still has cruelty in her. It just comes down to which animal is crueler by nature, a snake, or a bunny.'_

'So in other words, Kyo is a snake with legs, which pretty much makes him like Aizen, you're not going to tell me what Hisagi is, only tell me a bunch of crap I don't understand. Thank you, any more confusing life theories for me?' Tsuki didn't respond to her, that was when Hisagi stepped forward.

'' hi, I'm Shuhei Hisagi, lieutenant of squad nine.'' Ichiro glared, but Izumi looked star struck, she began frantically tugging on Kumiko's sleeve, and pointing at the tattooed man.

''Onee- Chan, It's, it's him! Onee-Chan he's here!'' she cried out happily, Kumiko smiled softly at her, then stepped forward and whispered to Hisagi.

''She thinks you're a hero who saved Rangiku from a terrible monster.'' Kumiko whispered to him, Shuhei went stiff, he could feel her breath tickling against the side of his face and neck, the sensation was far from unpleasant.

''You're Shuhei Hisagi!'' the little girl beamed at him. He gave a nervous grin and crouched down to her level.

''Nice to meet you Izumi, Kumiko talks about you a lot.'' He smiled at her. Izumi blushed madly; Ichiro stepped up beside her and glared even harder at Shuhei. Izumi took hold of Kumiko's sleeve again and beckoned her downward; she bent slightly so the little girl could talk to her.

''Onee-Chan he's so handsome!'' she whispered loud enough for Shuhei to hear.

''Well, who do we have here?'' A man's deep voice asked. Stepping out of the throng of people came a man, tall with straight brown hair, and hazel eyes. Beside the man stood a beautiful woman, her eyes and hair were black as coal. She smiled at Kumiko sweetly.

''How is my oldest child?'' the woman asked, Kumiko stepped away from the group to embrace the woman. Her mother looked just as beautiful as ever in a royal blue yukata with red flowers scattered across it for the pattern.

''Oka-San, it's good to see you. You to Oto-San'' Shuhei and Rangiku both looked on with wide eyes at the beautiful woman. Kumiko pulled away from the woman then hugged the man.

''I'm always glad to get to see my little butterfly.'' The large man answered putting his arms around Kumiko's small frame for a few moments.

''Kyo, it's been far too long.'' Haruo smiled at Kyo who nodded politely.

''Kumiko darling, introduce us to your new friends.'' Kumiko's mother said to her eldest child. Kumiko nodded and beckoned Shuhei and Rangiku forward.

''Oka-san Oto-san, these are my new friends, Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of squad ten, and Shuhei Hisagi, lieutenant of squad nine.'' She said gesturing at them. Aika Ogawa looked Shuhei up and down, a slow smile made its way onto her lovely face.

''Kumiko didn't tell me she had such handsome young men for friends.'' The woman pulled Kumiko close to her. ''Kumiko, he's very handsome, you should date him.''

''No, we're friends.'' The silver haired girl hissed back. Shuhei smiled awkwardly, nervously reaching a hand up to rub the back of his neck. Kumiko smiled, but it was forced. Her mother looked back to Shuhei.

''So, tell me Shuhei, how are things going in squad nine? Your officers, division problems, girlfriend problems,'' Aika said giving him a charming smile. Shuhei still looked nervous, he glanced over his shoulder, but all he saw was Rangiku, hand in hand with Kyo heading for the main part of the festival, the view in front of him was overall not very inviting.

Aika Ogawa stood ready to question him about every aspect of his life, beside her stood her husband, who looked amused at the whole ordeal. His children stood to the right of him, the little girl still staring at him with admiration, while her twin glared.

Then there was Kumiko. She gave him a small smile of apology. Shuhei caught his breath. With dusk falling around them, the fading light glistening off her silver hair, and her pure black eyes looking apologetic like her smile, but still held that underlying emotion that made him want to find out what she was really feeling.. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

''Oka-San, Shuhei and I are going to go enjoy the festival now, I'd like to see Sakumoto-san before the night is over.'' Kumiko stepped forward putting a hand on the older woman's shoulder. Akira reluctantly nodded.

Kumiko stepped over to Shuhei's side and grabbed his arm beginning to tug him in the direction of the crowd.

''Come on if you want to live.'' She said over his shoulder giving a laugh, Shuhei found himself laughing as well. And he had no idea what the fuck was funny, just that, her laugh made him want to laugh. She pulled him through the crowd till they reached a noodle stand, an old man stood at the counter, when he caught sight of them; he smiled and beckoned them over.

''Kumiko, how are you?'' he asked in cheery voice, but that did nothing to distract Shuhei from the way the man's eyes roved over Kumiko's face as if looking for something amiss.

''Sakumoto-San, how's your wife?'' Kumiko asked with a grin starting on her face, the man chuckled shaking his head.

''she's an old nag as always, but you already knew that, ne Ogawa?''

''her name is Ichimaru.'' Shuhei cut in without thinking.

''Not according to her brother, that was quite the brawl the other day.'' Sakumoto turned around to tend to a pot of noodles, Kumiko put her hands up on the counter, Shuhei glanced down at her, she was frowning deeply, he didn't like the way he immediately wanted to soothe her.

Shuhei was becoming worried about why he felt the need to laugh when she did, and soothe her when she was upset, he convinced himself it was that he still felt guilty about allowing her to leave that bar alone.

''Sakumoto-san, what exactly happened, Izumi told me that some boy said something about me that set him off.'' Kumiko wrung her hands in front of her, without thinking, Shuhei slipped his left hand down and grabbed her right hand pulling it down and holding it in his own.

* * *

''Sakumoto-san, what exactly happened, Izumi told me that some boy said something about me that set him off.'' Kumiko said nervously wringing her hands. That was until Shuhei took hold of her hand and held it firmly in his own larger hand. Kumiko audibly caught her breath.

'SHIT! What the fuck is he doing?' she shrieked mentally.

_'It's called hand holding, and it happens often between children, children and their parents, and couples.'  
_  
'I know that, but why is he holding my hand!' she fought to keep her expression under control, but in truth, Shuhei was confusing the fuck out of her.

_'Well, you're not children, he's not your father or brother, well koinu, I would deduce that he likes you_.' The wolf chuckled at his master's dismay.

'No, he doesn't, he hated me like, not even three weeks ago, he's barely my friend, he must just be a hand holder, nothing more to it. Some people are huggers, he's a hand holder.' She reassured herself. But still, Kumiko couldn't stop herself from noticing how warm his calloused hand was, and how well her own smaller paler hand fit with it.

_'Koinu, you're so fucking clueless that it hurts me_.' The spirit spoke, if she could have seen him, she would have seen the sad shake of his head, and the pity in his green eyes, Shuhei has no clue what he's gotten himself into, the spirit thought to himself.

''Well, Kumiko, it was more like five boys set him off.'' Sakumoto said interrupting her thoughts and brining her back to reality, the reality where she was holding Shuhei's large, warm hand. Her black eyes went wide, five, Ichiro was in a fight with five boys?

''What happened?'' she demanded, the old man only chuckled.

''Well, let's see. Oh yes, I was just closing up, Izumi came up to the counter, she asked where my wife was, your mother sent her some dumplings, so I sent her back. Then I noticed this group of walking down the street, Ichiro and five others. This one boy started saying 'My brothers a soul reaper and he says that, the Ichimaru bitch should just drop dead, since she's evil.' Well, Ichiro got pretty riled up, he got even angrier when the other boys started joining in. started shouting that your name was Ogawa not Ichimaru, they just laughed at him, till he slugged that little son of a bitch. I broke them up and sent the little shits home.'' The man finished.

''Thank you Sakumoto-san, it was nice speaking to you.'' Kumiko nodded and started to walk away, her hand was completely slack in Shuhei's but he still held on and followed her. Shuhei frowned, there was stiffness around her shoulders, he pulled her into and alley between two small buildings and let go of her hand standing in front of her so he could look her in the eyes.

''Kumi, what's wrong?'' he asked seeing the look on her face something was without a doubt bothering her.

''I don't want my brother to be getting in fights because of me.'' Her voice broke slightly at the end. That was when Shuhei realized she was close to tears, he had never seen Kumiko cry, he had never even heard of her crying.

''Kumiko, it's not your fault, you didn't do anything wrong. I know you care about your brother and sister; I can see it in your eyes when you look at them. But they care about you too. Your brother wanted to protect you, he's going to be a very brave man one day.'' She looked up at him.

Her black eyes which were starting to tear searched his, as though trying to find some hidden answer, something that would answer the longing in them. It was if his body and mind separated for a few moments, Shuhei was completely out of control of his actions, all he knew was that he would do anything to take that longing away.

Kumiko felt the warm hand that had previously be holding her own come up and touch the side of her face. His calloused thumb skimmed along her cheekbone. She stared at Shuhei, she had no idea what he was doing, but, she knew that it didn't bother her, that she wouldn't mind if he didn't stop.

Shuhei still had no fucking clue what the hell he was doing, but he felt a pull in his stomach, and it was tugging him straight toward the woman standing in front of him close to tears. Without a thought, he slipped his hand back to the back of her neck, then, he leaned forward.

Their lips met softly. Shuhei reveled in the feeling of her lips, so soft and warm under his. Kumiko was surprised, when Shuhei hand leaned in and placed his lips over hers, but she found that her eyes slipped closed, his lips were hard, but gentle moving over hers. Shuhei's free arm lifted, and his hand touched the strand of loose silver hair. It was even softer than his drunken memory had led him to believe.

Kumiko's arms came up and her hands held tightly to his own arms, her fingers clenched and unclenched as he kissed her, she was slow, and hesitant, but she was responding.

The sound of children running by the alley laughing snapped the pair out of it; they snapped apart and stared at each other. Shuhei opened his mouth but no words came out. Kumiko seemed to shell shocked to even attempt speech.

After a very long, very, very, extremely, completely, incontrovertibly awkward silence, Kumiko seemed to collect herself enough to ignore Tsuki laughing his fucking ass off in her inner world, and speak.

''Um…Shuhei?'' she questioned, it was almost like she was trying to establish he hadn't died of a shock induced stroke.

''Uh huh?'' he responded sounding nervous.

''What, why did, what the fuck?'' she questioned, she looked just as confused as he felt, and she had every right too, he had kissed her, where the hell had that come from. Sure Kumiko had been kissed before, not by a lot of guys, and it had never gotten to the point of full blown making out, but still.

''I really don't know, I just, I don't know.'' He tried to explain, but Shuhei just couldn't find words to describe what had pulled him to act as he had. He had seen the longing in her eyes, and he had felt the need to try and fill that gap, he had felt something pulling him toward her in that instant, even now, he couldn't seem to remove the feeling of her soft lips under his from his thoughts.

''So, do you want the play the '_the last five minutes never happened'_game?'' Kumiko asked, the same confusion he felt seeped through her voice. Kumiko knew he was the one who had kissed her, but, the whole time he had been leaning toward her, she had felt a burning need, I didn't matter that he was the one who initiated the contact, she had wanted it badly she had wanted Shuhei Hisagi to kiss her, this night was so fucked up that there were just no words for it.

''Uh, yeah, let's do that.'' Shuhei agreed quickly, he was trying hard to ignore Kazeshini's manic laughter in the back of his head, but that was growing increasingly harder.

''Do you, I mean, do you want to go find Rangiku and Kyo?'' she asked. Really, the air was so thick between the two you couldn't have cut through it with senbonzakura. That is pretty damn thick.

''Sure, let's go.'' Kumiko nodded to his agreement and turned to walk out of the alley, a hand on her arm stopped her. She looked back to see Shuhei, she couldn't recognize the emotion in his eyes, but there was something pleading about it.

''Kumi, I'm sorry.'' Was all he said before releasing her arm. Kumiko nodded and turned back to the entrance of the alley walking out into the throng of people. Shuhei kept close to her, but didn't touch her, she tried to deny to herself how tight her throat felt.

'I'm sorry? Does that mean he wishes he didn't kiss me?' for once Tsuki had no reply for her.

'She's upset I kissed her.' Shuhei told himself sadly if kazeshini had any comment on this he kept it to himself.

'What the hell made me kiss her like that?' once again kazeshini seemed content not to answer, the one-time Shuhei would have like to hear from the bastard he was silent, well, that was just his fucking luck today. That was when a though came completely unwanted into Shuhei's mind.

The day he had seen her standing beaten front of the captains, he had felt the need to protect her. When he had carried her back to her room and felt how light she was, he had been worried. When he followed Rangiku to visit her that morning and saw how thin she was he had felt horrified and scared for her health. When she was gone that night to visit her family, he had constantly wondered if she had arrived safely, and what the people she was with were like. The way she had looked so lovingly at her brother and sister had made him feel warm. Her laugh mad him laugh. When he had seen her near tears for the first time, he had once again felt the urge to scoop up her small body and hide her away from anything that would ever hurt her.

Shuhei's revelation surprised him so much that for a second he merely stopped. Kumiko looked back over her shoulder at him shooting a questioning look; he shook his head and began to follow her. That didn't shed the thought from his mind. Shuhei had realized for the first time that he just might like Kumiko Ichimaru. He was so fucked.

**Before you start your happy dance, I just want to let you know that Kumiko and Shuhei are not in love. He thinks he might like her at this point, and Kumiko bless her heart, is oblivious, she can't figure out why it hurts that she thinks he regrets kissing her. I just wanted to clarify that. Sorry for the lateness, but this chapter took a while to write, not to mention school is starting soon. I just don't have as much time. Sorry guys, please review, I'm feeling really iffy about this chappy.**

**Lots of love**  
**Broken Flame.**


	14. nightmares

**Hey everyone, as always thanks for the reviews and I hope you like the new chapter, I have been so busy lately, new school, whew.**

**Status report: don't own bleach, just like to play with it, not drink it.**

**Reviews!:**

**Moonlight phoenix- sure, but it needs to be back by ten so I can get some writing done, I'm so glad, I felt so iffy about the last chapter. My sister was furious at me; she said Shuhei and Kumi were beating around the bush. The nerve.**

**Nuzuna Fujeda- AWW! Thank you so much!**

**Alex274- yes, so pretty, Grimmjow is really just a fluffy kitten under all that macho sexiness.**

**Kitkat18- Oh, it's coming, just not in that chapter, sorry, but it is a kuhei fic, that or shumiko, their both cute! One of my friends made up those names and I love them!**

**A loving bleach fan- why thank you! Really, your sweet, I'm glad you thought it went well, as soon as I posted that I started kicking myself for it!**

* * *

_''I brought her, lord Aizen, just as you requested.'' Kaname Tousen spoke; he threw a beaten figure at his master's feet. A faint whimper escaped her lips. Aizen smiled stepping forward; he put his fingers under the girls chin forcing her to look at him. Her black eyes were filled with hatred, but he paid that no mind. He brushed a few strands of dirty silver hair from her face._

_''We've been expecting you, Kumiko.'' He smiled at her with a mocking look in the brown eyes she had once thought kind._

_''I trust no one has treated you roughly my dear.'' He went on._

_''Oh it was lovely; first we had tea, then went to the theater. Really I'm having a fabulous time.'' She mocked glaring up at him from the ground. He chuckled, even beaten to the ground with bloody wounds, her eyes were still so defiant, no matter, he would break her._

_''Kumiko, may I call you kumi?'' he said with a sadistic grin._

_''You may fall off a cliff and fuck yourself on the way down, into the deepest pits of hell where you should feel free to crawl up your own ass and die.'' she said in a sugar sweet voice._

_''Oh Kumi, is that really necessary, you're hurting my feelings.'' He joked circling her body. She didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her turn her head to watch him, though she had an instinct telling her to keep her eyes on him._

_''Gin, come here.'' She visibly stiffened. The silver haired man walked forward to the pair, he kept his eyes in slits, but Kumiko could tell he wasn't looking at her; he didn't want to see her like this._

_''Yes, Aizen?'' he asked, his voice was strained the brown haired man chuckled looking between the two siblings._

_''Your dear sister isn't being very compliant; I believe I may need to give her some incentive.''_

_''Incentive what do you,'' his words were cut short when Aizen quickly drew Kyoka Suigetsu and slashed across his chest, Gin fell to the floor with blood rushing from the fatal blow._

_''GIN! GIN! GET UP! GIN!'' Kumiko shouted, her voice grew more and more frantic; Aizen's laughter filled the room as he watched her scream out in utter anguish for her brother. He stooped down beside the injured woman and jerked her face up by the roots of that delicate silver hair._

_''Let that be a lesson to you little bitch, I always get what I want, I'll make you mine even if I have to kill everyone close to you. That slut Rangiku, your little friend Kyo, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira, even that son of a bitch Hisagi; then of course I'll pay a visit to your family Your pretty mother, your father, the twins.' He growled. Kumiko sucked in breath, the faces of her loved ones raced before her eyes, she found tears threatening to spill over. Aizen stood drawing his sword again; he gave a her a charming smile right before he drove it downward._

* * *

AGH! Kumiko shouted waking up; she fell from the bed colliding painfully with the floor in the process. Groaning she began to pick herself up, the cold sweat that covered her body and the sheets tangled about her legs was the aftermath of the nightmare.

'_Koinu, are you_,' Tsuki started then stopped unsure of how to ask the questions on his mind. It was unnecessary though. Kumiko walked to her dresser and removed a clean uniform and began to pull it on. She then moved on to tying her socks and sandals in place. Then grabbed Tsuki from his place beside her bed and headed for the door.

'_Koinu, where are we going_?' Tsuki whispered softly to his master, his voice was gentle in her mind, he was trying not to startle her, that dream, it wasn't something she was going to sleep again after. She had seen Gin's death, which was something that only existed in Kumiko's worst nightmares.

'We're going to the training grounds.' Was her answer, she slipped from the barracks into the dojo where the many training dummies sat ready for use.

She drew Tsuki holding him before her with both eyes closed. The weapon felt perfectly balanced in her hands. The hilt was worn where her hands had gripped it so many times.

''Slay, Tsuki Ōkami.'' She felt the blade pulsate with spirit pressure, it was a thrill that felt to her like an addict finally getting there fix. Fighting was in her veins.

Her eyes snapped open and she began to relentlessly attack the dummies slicing and spinning. She threw her chained blade and fan decapitating one then spinning and kicking another solidly. If no sleep would come to her tonight, she would train.

Kumiko kept attacking, kicking, slicing, punching, and slashing. Sweat began to bead on her forehead and still she went on.

Two hours later, it was seven in the morning, and squad eleven members were beginning to filter into the dojo. They were surprised at the sight of the fourth seat. She had shed the heavy shirt of her uniform so she was wearing a tight fitting black tank top, the toned muscles of her arms were bulging with strain. The look on her face was a vicious snarl to rival that of Ikkaku Madarame.

Some stayed and watched her practice, impressed by her skill with the blade and fan she wielded. Some fled the dojo afraid to provoke the wrath the dummies were suffering, and bring it on themselves.

She paused when a hell butterfly lighted on the enemy she was just about to strike down. She held out a finger for the insect, it landed on her and told her what she was wanted for.

_'Fourth seat of squad eleven of the thirteen court guard squads, Kumiko Ichimaru is hereby ordered to appear before the captains at once. Failure to comply will result in immediate punishment_.' A woman's voice she didn't recognize informed her.

She frowned; she hated the captains, appearing before them sounded like a whole lot of not fun. Oh well, she started out the door of the dojo picking up her uniform shirt as she went and beginning to pull it on as she headed to squad one.

Once the obi sash was tied she pulled the hair tie loose allowing her silver hair to fall freely, she pulled it back up into a neat ponytail, unlike the previous one which had been falling down. By the time she had accomplished this she was already passing squad eight.

'Tsuki, what do you think this is all about?' she asked.

_'I don't know Koinu, maybe they want to talk to you?_' he suggested mildly. She rolled her eyes as she passed squad seven.

'Yeah, I got that, but what about?' she specified.  
_  
'Well, Gin, what else? You're really not that interesting Koinu, though, the men at the squad seemed interested, you should keep your shirt on master, it's an almost all male squad.'  
_  
'Sorry, I didn't realize how late it had gotten till the butterfly came, and it's not like I was topless, you worry too much.' She joked; a healthy dose of worry would probably do Tsuki some good.

'_Koinu, maybe, never mind, it's stupid, just be careful in there, don't give too much away. Remember, the more you can get out of them without giving anything away yourself, the better.'  
_  
'Ok, hey by the way, I've been thinking on it, is Hisagi a monkey?' she asked, Tsuki chuckled at her guess.

'_No, Renji is, that was really a poor guess Koinu_.'

'So Hisagi is the only one you're not going to tell me?' She huffed annoyed passing by squad four.

'_No, why don't you try and guess Gin?_' she could hear in his voice that he was giving her a smartass garn.

'A fox, now, why won't you tell me Hisagi?'

'_Correct, and in answer to your question, because he's right behind you_.'

'What?' Tsuki had no time to reply.

''HEY KUMIKO!'' she froze looking over her shoulder, Shuhei was running up behind her, she felt herself flush at the memory of the intense way he had looked at her only two days ago, right before he… she shook her head to clear away those thoughts, it wasn't something she needed on her mind right now. She gave him a half smile as he caught up and fell into step beside her.

''Where are you going?'' he asked grinning. She frowned slightly, it didn't escape his notice, Shuhei frowned.

''To the captains, they called for me.'' The lieutenant's eyes got wide.

''Me too, what did your message say?'' Kumiko looked up at him in surprise; he had gotten the same message?

''It just said to come or be punished. What did yours say?'' she said he looked down at her, the expression on his face was answer enough, it was the same.

They continued on to squad one, she braced herself as they walked into the captains meeting room, it was just as she had assumed it would be. They were lined up looking hard at them, even Kyoraku looked serious and not hung over, her captain was glaring, she knew that he was thinking that this whole thing was just a pain in the ass.

''Shuhei Hisagi, Kumiko Ichimaru, you have been called here in rearguards to a training mission you will be sent on in the world of the living.'' Yamamoto boomed. Kumiko froze, mission, world of the living, oh shit. It was the mission Aizen had promised her, he was going to come for her, and she was nowhere near ready. Crap.

'_Koinu, I know your plan, but if you attempt it, you will die, we cannot give ourselves to them._' Tsuki was serious, no joking was in his voice, only a cool certainty, he knew without a doubt, if they tried this, they would die.

'You're right.' She conceded, her old plan was officially out of play. She kept her eyes trained on the head captain.

''As you know Kurosaki Ichigo is more than fit to become a captain, we intend to place him over squad five after the winter war seeing as lieutenant Hinamori is…'' he trailed off unsure of what to say.

''A big heaping bowl of crazy flakes?'' Kumiko supplied. Shuhei went stiff, captain Hitsugaya reached for his sword.

''KUMIKO! We are in a meeting.'' Shuhei scolded. The head captain only stared at them, Kyoraku was laughing.

''Well, it's true, she's unstable.'' She said crossing her arms and looking to the side utterly uninterested.

''Your unstable!'' Shuhei shot back, she was such a pain in the ass! The head captain clearing his throat loudly brought their attention back.

''As I said, we intend to make Ichigo Kurosaki captain of squad five; we also have a candidate in mind for squad three. It is our hope that once on this training mission, you lieutenant Hisagi will achieve your banki and thus be able to take on the role of squad nine captain.''

''Me? A captain? Thank you so much I'll try my- I mean, thank you head captain, I'll try my best.'' He said looking sheepish about his outburst.

A small smile made its way onto Kumiko's face, he was a dumbass, but he would make a good captain, shit, now she was complimenting him.  
_  
'That's because you like him, don't deny it, you were blushing_!' Tsuki said.

'NO I don't.' she said trying to stop the blush creeping back up onto her cheeks.

'_Yes you do, and I won't stop until you admit it_!' Tsuki sang.

'Fine, I do, a little.'

''Fourth seat Ichimaru are you paying attention?'' the head captain demanded. Kumiko snapped back to attention and gave him a nod. The head captain glared at her before going on.

''as I was saying seeing as we will have a new captain for all three squads, and the third seat of squad nine is eligible for the position of lieutenant, it has been our decision, that it would be best to retire lieutenant Hinamori form the lieutenant's position in favor of making her third seat of squad five instead, this leaves only squad five without lieutenant.'' Kumiko groaned loudly.

''Will ya get to the point already? Man, you old people just drone on and on!'' she said running a hand through her loose bangs with an exasperated expression, beside her Shuhei looked over at her like she was out of her mind. The head captain let loose some of his spirit pressure to remind her just who she was dealing with; Kumiko didn't show that she even noticed, she only glared at the old man.

''the point, is that we have decided to make you the lieutenant of squad five under Ichigo Kurosaki after the battle with former captains, Tousen, Aizen, and Ichimaru.'' His eyes narrowed slightly on the last name, Kumiko's did as well, Shuhei noticed, but he had no way of defusing the tension.

'Damn, he's going to kill her for being such a smart ass.' He groaned to himself.

'_I don't know anything about smart asses, but I really wouldn't mind if you would pay a bit more attention to hers regardless of its intelligence_.' Kazeshini said.

'Don't be such a perverted jackass.' Shuhei groaned.

'_Look who's talking at least I don't advertise it on my face_!' the zanpactou shot back.

''NO, I'm not going to do it.'' Kumiko said firmly, all the captains in the room looked at her in surprise she was refusing?

''Unfortunately it is not an option, you will become lieutenant of squad five, and you will leave for this training mission with lieutenant Hisagi at dawn tomorrow, you are both dismissed.'' Kumiko's jaw dropped and she looked like she wanted to say something more, but Shuhei grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room before she had a chance.

Kumiko was too bewildered to really get a grasp on what was happening, it took her several moments to realize Shuhei was hauling her by the arm out of squad one. She jerked her arm free and began to follow him.

''Where are we going?'' she asked as they walked briskly. He looked down at her, a grin spread across his face.

''I'm starving and your way to skinny, I say we get something to eat.'' He suggested still walking towards the nearest gate out of the Seireitei.

_'Ooh, koinu has a date with the ultra-sexy lieutenant Hisagi_!' Tsuki mocked, a fierce blush crept up into Kumiko's face, not trusting herself to speak she nodded and began to follow him once more.

* * *

''So, how are things in squad eleven?'' Shuhei asked conversationally as they both ate their noodles in the small corner table in a restaurant in district one, she raised an eyebrow at him.

'' cut the crap and ask what the really want to'' she said rolling her eyes, he frowned, maybe a direct approach would be best with her.

''Fine, what do you think of this training mission?'' he said bluntly looking her straight in the eye. Kumiko couldn't help but notice the way the light form the window made his hair all shiny, and how the spikey tresses cast a shadow over his face making his grey eyes dark and mysterious, she shook her head to dispel such troublesome thoughts.

''I don't know, but I don't like it. Congrats though, on the whole captain thing.'' She said lamely. He seemed to sit a little straighter at the compliment, on the inside she rolled her eyes, men are so easily pacified.

''well, I guess we don't have much choice about it.'' Shuhei looked out the window propping his chin up on one hand, he didn't notice the way her eyes roved over his toned muscular arms. Tsuki and Kazeshini both did.

''I guess you're right.'' She answered going back to her noodles tearing her eyes away from his inciting tanned skin.

''Kumi, are you worried, ya know, about the battle, I mean, about fighting Gin?'' he asked turning his head to look into those deep black eyes. Her silver brows knit together. She nodded her head, he frowned.

''Your face is going to freeze like that. Then where will you be?'' he said teasingly trying to lighten the mood, a small grin broke out across her face letting him know his efforts were not in vain.

''Still out of your league that's where.'' She shot back with a wide smile fully formed. He smiled back and for a few moments they just sat there grinning like morons at each other.

* * *

in the dimension where zanpactou go when not called upon with by their master, the spirits were stirring. It was really just like and empty plain, shades of dull grey everywhere, and a misty fog always present, Tsuki Ōkami headed toward the most shadowed part of this place to find the two spirits he was seeking, they would be together, they always were.

''Kazeshini, Teino, show yourselves!'' he demanded of the pitch black shadows he had come upon, they didn't of course, off to the right he could see Kazeshini's bloodlust filled eyes watching him, of course the spirit wouldn't step out form those shadows, he would never revel himself to another besides his master.

More to the left a pair of purple eyes watched him intently, Teino also kept to the shadows, he didn't want to be seen, the aversion the other zanpactou held to him only got stronger as time went on. Even Tsuki felt a prickling on the back of his neck when this spirit was near; the only spirits who could stand his presence for long periods of time were Kazeshini and the nameless one.

Zanpactou share a bond with those of their own kind, Tsuki always felt a certain belonging when surrounded by his fellow combat types, it was the same with the other, ice, fire, wind, kido, and all the others. In truth, Kazeshini could have belonged to either the wind or combat, but the aversion he showed to his master never sat well with the other, making him an outcast.

Teino was an outcast as well, though it was because he was feared. He had no type, no matter what zanpactou he was near, they all felt an instinct telling them to run, to get away, that he was wrong.  
The great Ryujin Jakka called him an abomination, something should never been created. Tsuki ignored all those feelings as he approached the two.

''Kazeshini, Teino, you know of my masters mission.'' He said.

''Yes, mistress Kumiko is going to the world of the living with Kazeshini's master, so I was told.'' Teino's whisper snake like voice said from the shadows. The silver haired zanpactou hated snakes above all things.

''Yeah, Shuhei is excited, though I'm not so sure it's the mission that's got him excited if ya know what I mean.'' Kazeshini put in. Tsuki braced himself.

''Exactly, Koinu would never admit it, but ever since that little smooch, she's been completely smitten.'' He said with an eye roll.

''What are you saying Tsuki?'' Teino put in.

''Simple really, let's play match maker.'' He said with a devilish grin.

''Oh fuck yeah! I am in, it would kill him to know I was the one who got him the girl of his dreams, I say we can tell them on their four anniversary or so.'' Kazeshini agreed.

''Mistress Kumiko is the only thing that has kept my master sane, I owe her much.'' Teino added as well.

''Good, so we all agree, now, here's the plan,''  
**  
Oh no, this cannot be good.**

**Lots of love,**  
**Broken Flame**


	15. phase one

**Hey, sorry, updates late, but schools been hectic, I hope you like it, I put a lot of thought into this one!**

**status report: I don't own bleach, but I do love Shinji more than unicorns love glitter, and everyone knows unicorns really, really love glitter!**

**reviews:**

**Moonlight Phoenix- it loves you too! Thanks for the review, wow, you review so much you deserve a prize!**

**Nizuna Fujieda- Well your review made my day! Thank you so much, enjoy the chappy!**

**Every Shadow has its twin- ahh yes the plan, well, we get a glimpse into it in this chapter, *insert evil laugh here.* I really hope you like it!**

**Yachiru Hatake- Gin is beyond awesome, he's…*Thinking*…Astonishing, mind-blowing, stunning, and magnificent, need I go on?**

**Alex274- Teino is Kyo's zanpactou. Yes, if he found out *shudders* well, let's just hope he doesn't find out, unlike Tsuki, he's not a cuddly ball of fluff. He's a cuddly ball of fluff that will rip your throat out.**

**After through consideration I have decided all reviews now recive hypothetical cheesecake, let me know if you don't like cheesecake, then I can be a hypothetical cupcake.**

* * *

Kumiko walked through the early morning mist with Tsuki Ōkami at her side; she growled in frustration at the zanpactou's presence, he had refused to go into his sword form this morning, though she didn't know why. But still for some reason him walking beside her at five in the morning humming the most annoying tune she had ever heard irked her to no end.

''Something wrong Koinu?'' he asked nicely looking down on his short master, she glared up at him and readjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder; he was really pissing her off.

'_Teino's plan was much better than mine; this is going to be good. Well, if kazeshini doesn't screw it up_.' He thought to himself.

''No nothing's wrong, I'm just out of bed at five a.m. on the way to a mission I don't want to go on, with the zanpactou who should be in sword form walking beside me, what in fucking hell could be wrong?'' she started out sounding clam, but her words got progressively snappier, Tsuki flinched slightly but didn't give in to her.

''Koinu, surely you don't want to walk alone! But then again, _Shuhei _will be there.'' He said suggestively.

''Fuck you, I can walk by myself, I'm not invalid ya know.'' She really was just a ray of sunshine in the mornings. The silver haired man sighed shaking his head; this plan was more dangerous than he had first thought. If she decided to kill him, well, he really hopped she didn't decide to kill him.

''I feel bad for Shuhei; poor bastard's got no idea what's coming for him. Oh well, better him than someone useful.'' Tsuki grunted loudly when a fist collided with his stomach bending over in pain he looked at Kumiko's enraged face and realized with horror that he had been speaking that thought out loud, and she was a very short, very angry woman at the moment.

''what was that Tsuki? You were saying something please go on!'' she was now holding the front of his black kimono in her fist staring angrily into his green eyes.

''Um…that I have the greatest master in the world and Shuhei really is one lucky bastard to get to go on a mission with her.'' he tried weakly, Kumiko only looked at him with disgust before releasing his kimono and continuing their walk to squad thirteen.

The streets of the Seireitei were empty, no soul reapers milled about at this hour, why would they?

As they approached the squad Kumiko snuck at sidelong glance at Tsuki, he didn't seem to be paying her any attention; she wondered what he was up to. He'd been acting strange the day before, kept making cryptic comments about how his little Koinu was all grown up. She had no idea what had brought this on, in her opinion she had been grown up for quite some time.

''Ah look there is Shuhei!'' Tsuki clapped in delight when the senkimon was just ahead of them, and of course Shuhei who was standing in front of it. He noticed Kumiko and Tsuki approaching, and turned giving them a friendly wave. Tsuki waited till they were close to him, twenty feet at the most, then he pushed her.

Kumiko fell flat to the ground with her arms and legs sprawled widely, Shuhei looked at her in surprise, Tsuki instantly vaporized and fled to the zanpactou dimension not wanting to have anything to do with his master's wrath.

''Hey Kumiko, ya ok?'' the tattooed lieutenant asked. She lifted her head and glared up him. Shuhei merely rolled his eyes and helped her to her feet.

''So…how many fingers do you see?'' he asked raising two fingers in front of her face to tease her about ''tripping.''

''How many fingers do you see jackass?'' she shot back as she flipped him the bird.

_'Wow, the boss is going to be pissed at me_.' Kazeshini mumbled slightly in the back of Shuhei's mind.

'Did you say something?' he asked not catching the words.

'Nah, nothing.' Kazeshini said, Shuhei turned his attention back to Kumiko, he noticed the way her silver hair glinted in the misty morning light. It suited her.

''Well, what are you waiting for! Let's go.'' Without hesitation Kumiko grabbed his arm and pulled him straight for the senki gate, Shuhei grinned at how pushy she was acting, classic Kumiko.

* * *

''KAZESHINI YOU STUPID BASTARD! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE SURE HE CAUGHT HER IN A COOL AND ROMANTIC WAY!'' Tsuki screamed throwing his hands up in the air as he walked through the ever present mist.

''It's not my fault the bastard's head is to fucking thick to break through no matter how hard you try!'' Kazeshini's voice sounded from the shadows.

''well, it would appear the first part of my plan failed to work.'' Teino's voice made Tsuki shiver, he finally worked his nerve enough to speak.

''I'm sick of all this secrecy shit, you two come the fuck out!'' he shouted at the shadows.

''Bastard! You think you can jus-'' Kazeshini started angrily.

''Kazeshini, Tsuki is right, let's not hide form our own…_comrade.'' _Tsuki shuddered at being called a comrade of that zanpactou. But he kept his eyes trained on the shadows, they grew wide as two figures emerged.

Kazeshini was grinning revealing the sharp fangs in his mouth, he held his weapon propped up on his shoulder, but it was Teino who Tsuki stared at.

His skin was pale white, his face handsome, he had long black hair worn in a long ponytail his bangs hung messily down to his eyebrows, his purple eyes were startlingly intense. His torso was bare, he wore no shoes, but black pants seem to shift like shadows around him. Tsuki saw no weapon on him, but what was most interesting, starting at the tips of his fingers, and winding all the way up his arms, were tattoos, on closer examination, they weren't simply coiling lines going up, but words so small and close together they appeared to be almost a vine like pattern rippling and winding across the alabaster flesh of his arms.

''Now, go on Tsuki,'' his purple eyes narrowed,'' tell us how you think we should go about this?'' Tsuki narrowed his eyes at the command, this zanpactou was unnatural, even the only one he could call a friend, Kazeshini feared him.

''Well, that plan obviously didn't work, so what are we going to do now?'' he asked trying to calm himself.

''Well…we could push mistress Kumiko in front of a hollow,'' Teino went on not seeming to notice the horrified expression that crossed both Kazeshini, and Tsuki's faces, '' then Kazeshini could get him to save her.'' the two other spirits simultaneously shook their heads, that was so fucking stupid.

''NO! We are not shoving Koinu in front of a hollow when we don't know for sure if that dumbass really will save her!'' Tsuki shouted in horror. '_He doesn't seem to have any emotion of his own_.' Tsuki thought examining the purple eyed zanpactou.

''Well then, I suppose we need a woman's opinion.'' Kazeshini grinned wildly, Teino looked horrified. Tsuki was, well bless his heart Tsuki didn't have a clue.

''You can hardly call that …_creature _a woman.'' Teino looked positively sickened. Kazeshini chuckled.

''Well, if you would just watch when she starts jumping up and down you'll see exactly how I can call her a woman. Oh, Tsuki doesn't know her does he? Well Tsuki, she's mega hot, totally in love with Teino, and he refuses to admit how bad he wants her.'' Tsuki found himself frowning. He had never seen a zanpactou aside from Kazeshini near Teino. But he had heard that the nameless one and Ruriiro Kujaku would on occasion spend some time with them. Tsuki wondered if it was Ruriiro Kujaku they spoke off, true he was very feminine, just like his master.

''Are you talking about Ruriiro Kujaku?'' he asked, Kazeshini fell over backwards laughing. Teino's eyes widened and he looked absolutely aghast.

''Hell no we're not talking about pretty boy, I meant Satsuriku.'' Kazeshini grinned. Tsuki flinched, Satsuriku, he had never heard that name before, but it meant bloodlust.

''Who's talking about me?'' a chirpy female voice asked, all three zanpactou's whirled around to see who it was.

''Oh, well here she is now.'' Teino commented sounding put out.

The figure approaching them held Tsuki captivated. She had pale skin, flame red hair falling down to her hips, glinting blue eyes examined the group of three, her face was incredibly beautiful, for clothing she wore a black skirt half way down her thighs that ended raggedly. Her shirt was of the same black fabric, the sleeves went down halfway on her arms, and the shirt itself didn't go down much farther than the bottom of her breast, as with the skirt the hems ended in tatters. In her right hand she held a zanpactou. The hilt was blood red as her hair, the guard was diamond shaped with no designs to ornate it.

''Satsuriku, this is Tsuki Ōkami, his master is Kumiko Ichimaru.'' Her blue eyes moved to Tsuki, she had a childlike curiosity on her beautiful face.

''Oh! Mistress Kumiko, the one No-No- Chan is always talking about saying how great she is. Your lucky! I wish I had a master like her instead of the big nasty.'' She pouted.

''No-No-Chan? How many times have a told you not to call me that?'' Teino sound angry, she tilted her head and put a finger to her chin in thought.

''Um… I don't know, I probably can't count that high!'' Tsuki chuckled lightly at the nickname.

''You can't count that high? Well at least we know it's over ten.'' Teino growled.

''don't ya mean over three? Kazeshini asked with a grin. The woman looked at Tsuki knitting her eyebrows together, Tsuki looked straight at her, fighting to keep his eyes on her eyes rather than…something else. But to put I mildly, he could see why Kazeshini liked to watch he jumping.

''Do you want to play a game?'' she asked suddenly excited leaning forward and clasping her hands in anticipation of some kind of fun.

''Um…sure, what kind of game.'' Two loud groans sound, he looked at Kazeshini and Teino.

''DUDE! You never play the game, guess clear!'' Kazeshini exclaimed in horror, Teino looked at him with the same indifference as always, but it seemed to have just a little pity mixed in.

''Well, you try to guess the color I'm thinking of!'' she clapped excitedly, ignoring the two other spirits. Tsuki grinned, guessing a color? He could do that in his sleep.

''Is it red?'' he asked. She shook her head, before he had time to blink she had drawn her sword and made a quick upward slash and cut him across his left arm. He let out a surprised shout.

''What the hell!'' he demanded. She titled her head and gave him an innocent look, like a child who didn't understand why they were being scolded.

''that's how the game works, if you miss, I cut your left arm, miss the second time and I'll cut the right, but if you miss your third guess. Then I kill you.''

* * *

''Wow, I haven't been in a gigia in forever!'' Kumiko exclaimed as they found the fake bodies hidden the trees on the edge of the park right where their instructions had said they'd be. She stepped right in and found wit wasn't quite as uncomfortable as she remembered. Shuhei slipped into his as well. His gigia was wearing a pair of dark, tight jeans, and a red t-shirt for some band. Kumiko's wore a denim skirt, a light pink of the shoulder top with a black butterfly across the front, under it was a lacy black camisole, she also had on black boots, made of some type of soft material.

''Well, let's go I guess.'' Shuhei gestured forward; Kumiko gave a nod and began to head that way, back towards the main area of the park so they could go fulfill their mission. For possibly the twentieth time since they passed the senkimon Kumiko thought about that night at the festival. She didn't know that right beside her Shuhei was thinking the exact same thing.

'_I liked it_.'

Kumiko frowned slightly; liking him kissing her was not a good thing.

Shuhei groaned and kicked himself for wimping out the way he had, oddly enough Kazeshini made no comment on this, he did that sometimes, just randomly stopped talking.

'_Alright, enough is enough, are you a man or a mouse_?' he demanded of himself as he shot a sidelong glance at Kumiko, he was startled to see she had been doing the same to him, she blushed pink and looked away.

'_She was looking at me, which means something right_?' he asked himself. Dammit and just when the bloodthirsty bastard would have been useful he has to go and give the silent treatment. Shuhei cursed to himself. He glanced at Kumiko again trying to decide how to strike up a conversation.

''So, Kumiko, how's it going?'' he asked finally. She looked over at him and opened her mouth.

_'OH SHIT! I sounded like a total nerd! How's it going? Really what are we in grade school_?' he swore to himself

''Fine, so, are you excited about the mission?'' Kumiko returned politely as they emerged into the bright light leaving the cover of the trees to reach the park.

'_CRAP! He sounded so cool and all I can say is are you excited about the mission we just talked about that yesterday!_' Kumiko mentally scrambled to collect herself.

''yeah, I mean it's cool we get to hang out.'' '_Crap! I'm practically screaming I'm desperate!' _While his words came out nonchalant Shuhei's thoughts were anything but as he tried to remain calm and talk to her.

''Um…Shuhei, do you know which way we're going?'' Kumiko asked kicking herself for being such a dork. Shuhei only looked down at her and grinned taking her small hand in his own.

''Yeah, allow me to lead the way.'' She smiled and nodded not trusting herself to speak. Though on the inside they were both screaming the same thing.  
_  
'I'M SUCH A FUCKING LOSER!_'

* * *

''What do you mean you kill me?'' Tsuki cried in utter horror, Satsuriku only got a confused look on her face.

''I mean I'll kill you, that's all, why?'' she asked sweetly. He looked at her as though she was the dumbest thing he had ever seen in his life.

''Because I don't want to die!'' she knitted her eyebrows and seemed to go into deep thought for a few moments.

''Well, then you'll just have to guess right!'' Teino and Kazeshini both let out almost pained groans at how moronic she was.

''Um…Blue?'' he said timidly, before he could even blink he felt the sting of her blade swiping in a graceful ark across the skin of his right arm. She twirled the bloodstained blade absently in her hand, waiting for his third guess, waiting to kill him.

Tsuki was amazed, she, well, she looked like the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Yet she had so ruthlessly slashed her blade into his muscles and tendons. Now, she looked childlike with her anticipation, only unlike a child she wasn't anticipating a present or some other treat, she was anticipation killing, it was so innocent, and bloodthirsty at the same time that it left him dumbstruck.

''Alright Suki-Chan you have one more guess, I can't wait!'' she squealed. He decided to just make a guess, surly she wouldn't really kill him.

''Um…purple?'' her eyes lit up with glee, for a moment he breathed a sigh of relief, until she held her sword out in front of her preparing for battle, he was wrong, that delight was at the thought of making another's heart stop beating, what kind of disgusting woman was this?

''Satsuriku, do not harm him any further, your infernal games are in no way fair and I'm not going to tolerate any harm coming to Mistress Kumiko by association of her zanpactou, put that bastard blade of yours away at once.'' Teino commanded. She pouted but did as he said and sheathed the blade.

''So, what was it this time? On my turn the color was tree.'' Kazeshini chuckled shaking his head.

''On mine it was cloud.'' Teino grunted. Satsuriku only smiled.

''It was sparkly, duh, that's my favorite color!'' Tsuki looked at her in astonishment, how fucking dumb could one person possibly be?

''Now, if we can get back on task we are supposed to be finding a way to unite Shuhei, and Mistress Kumiko.'' Teino snapped. Kazeshini held up a hand to silence them all.

''Seems like their doing pretty good, a few seconds ago I was getting some major insecurity rays form Shuhei, now he's happy as a fucking clown.'' Tsuki focused on Kumiko when he heard this and found that she two seemed happy.

''you want to get your masters together? Well that's easy we could just push her in front of a hollow, then he could save her.'' Satsuriku rolled her eyes at them as if they were the dumb ones. Kazeshini nudged Tsuki lightly.

''What did I tell ya? They're so perfect for each other its sick.'' Tsuki nodded his agreement as Teino clenched his fist, and Satsuriku smiled blankly.

''So, Satsuriku, you love Teino don't you?'' Kazeshini said with a smirk.

''Of course I love No-No-Chan! I mean just look at his nose!'' she got closer to the zanpactou in question and poked the nose she was speaking about.

''don't touch me, don't look at me, and don't breath, Kazeshini, Tsuki, why don't you go back to your masters?'' he suggested.

''Hey if you want some alone time with your girl just say so.'' Kazeshini said turning and walking away with Tsuki. Once they were out of hearing range of the other two Tsuki thought is safe to speak.

''He's not going to kill her while we're gone is he?'' he asked seriously, he was really afraid that all the bubbly in one place might make Teino snapp.

''Nah, the lovebirds just need some time with the nest to themselves, same goes for our two, this means we have only once choice my new found friend.'' Kazeshini grinned as they walked further.

''What?'' Tsuki asked curiously.

''Go find Senbonzakura and annoy him until he has a mental break down, come on!''

**Wow, oh by the way, since at the time of my writing this, this story has 69 reviews, this chapter is in honor of Shuhei.**

**Lots of Love,**  
**Broken Flame**


	16. smoke it

**Hello loyal readers, it's me again. Will someone please vote in the poll on my profile? Because according to the poll my readers consist of: three girls, and one unicorn. I don't think that's quite accurate. By the way, this chapter includes methods for annoying Grimmjow that I got from the story 10 Foolproof ways to piss of Bleach characters. any of you who attempt to use the methods will probably die then won't be able to review so don't do it, yeah I'm lookin at you, do not throw your life away for momentary amusement!**

**Status report: Don't own bleach, but with the help of my good friends Pinky and the Brain I fully intend to rule the world.**

**Reviews:**

**Every Shadow has it's twin- Yes, ya go ta love those goofy zanpactou!**

**Moonlight phoenix- Oh…stop it your embarrassing me! Well, if you want to know how Gin is read on! You read Gin's Notebook too? I loved that story!**

**Nizuna Fujieda- Why thank ya; thank ya very much…channeling my inner Elvis.**

**Alex274- Hmmm…or Aizen himself as bait!**

**Icedragonshiki- wow, that's got to be a record for most reviews in one week…Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it, don't know if you could tell but I myself am a Gin fan.**

**BeforexImxDead- One day? Either you've got a lot of free time or you simply chose to spend that free time on me, either way I'm honored!**

**You guys are great! All reviews officially have virtual cookies!**

''Wow, the old man had Urahara build a training ground under this place?'' Kumiko asked as she stared out the window of the small Tokyo apartment that she and Shuhei would be living in for the next few weeks. Under the building was an underground training ground like at the hill. She looked out over the vast city and wondered if maybe it was where she had lived as a human, probably not.

Kumiko thought of when she was young and had asked Gin why they had silver hair.

'Because we lived ta a ripe old age as humans' He'd smiled and said.

''Kumiko?'' She was snapped out of her thoughts by Shuhei who had come up behind her after checking out the apartment. It seemed pretty standard; Kitchen, small living room with a couch and table with a TV, two doors, one obviously lead to a bedroom, the other to a bathroom. She stood up against the living room window.

''What?'' she asked turning to look at Shuhei who was nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

''Um…there's only one bedroom…with one bed.'' She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms the universal symbol for '_So? Do I look like I give a crap_?'

''I'll sleep on the couch.'' He said immediately his manners kicking in, Kumiko looked at the couch and frowned, Shuhei was not a short man, and it was not a large couch.

''You'll never fit, I'll sleep there, don't worry about it.'' Shuhei frowned. He was the guy, wasn't it his job to be a gentleman? For some reason that didn't ever seem to be the right approach with Kumiko.

''So…um…I'm going to, uh, I brought some paperwork, so.'' With that Shuhei turned and left the room, Kumiko rolled her eyes and sat on the couch that would be her bed for the next few weeks and turned on the TV.

''So, Senbonzakura, how's it going?'' Kazeshini asked casually as he and Tsuki approached the masked zanpactou. Senbonzakura looked over his shoulder at the two approaching and behind his mask a frown formed.

''What do you need Kazeshini?'' He asked annoyed. A slow smile made his way across the wind type's face.

''Oh, nothing, just wanted to introduce you to my friend here Tsuki Ōkami this is Senbonzakura.'' Tsuki lifted his hand in a wave, the flinched and put them back down; the wounds from Satsuriku's attack hadn't healed yet.

Senbonzakura regarded the zanpactou across form him, he took it all in much like a curious child, the long silver hair, black kimono with silver obi, and those glistening green eyes.

'_This is the zanpactou of that annoying girl master Byakuya complains about? There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him, then again he is with kazeshini, and his arms what happened?_'

''You are wounded, what happened?'' he asked curiously, Tsuki held his arms out before him and gave a rueful smile.

''I agreed to play a game with Satsuriku, she's…different'' he chose the word carefully. Senbonzakura closed his eyes for a brief moment before speaking again.

''You will find that more than one zanpactou is a bit…_different_, it would be best if you didn't associate yourself with ones such as those.'' He shot a meaningful look in Kazeshini's direction. Any zanpactou would have caught the meaning there. Not all zanpactou got along, but the only ones that were called different, or abominations, were Teino, Kazeshini, and the nameless one. Something seemed off about Satsuriku but he'd never heard of her.

''Whoa, you got a lot of nerve, ya think ya can just say shit like that and I'm just going to sand here and take it?'' Kazeshini demanded in a venom filled voice taking a dangerous step forward. Senbonzakura barley spared him a passing glance and instead kept his focus on Tsuki.

''You'll do well to distance yourself from zanpactou such as these.'' The masked one went on in a monotone.

''He will, will he? Well we're friends and he's not going to our masters are totally in love…SO STICK THAT IN YOUR BONG AND SMOKE IT! With that he grabbed Tsuki's arm and the two stormed off. There was a flash of light behind them and they knew Senbonzakura had retreated to his master's inner world. Kazeshini growled under his breath about cowards. Tsuki pulled his arm free and stopped walking, Kazeshini instantly turned to see why he had stopped.

''Maybe we should go check on Koinu and Shuhei, either way I need to go to my world and heal these wounds.'' Kazeshini nodded his agreement before he too disappeared in a flash of light with Tsuki soon to follow.

* * *

'When will this moron shut up?' Byakuya growled internally. Really Renji was insufferable. Poor Renji was currently trying to give a report, but the cold glare of his captain was scaring him to the point of stuttering, which only increased the glaring.

''So…um…we…well, um…uh…If you need anything else I'll send the mission leader to report!'' the bright haired man kept his gaze on the floor.

''Renji'' his eyes snapped up to look at his captain, not that it mattered, Byakuya had his eyes closed.

''Yes, Captain Kuchiki?'' he asked worriedly. He raised a hand and rubbed the back of his next in nervousness shifting his weight from one leg to another.

'''Get out.'' a look of shook appeared on his face, until Byakuya opened his eyes and gave a glare that would have made a lesser man wet his pants. With that Renji was done asking questions and was out the door. Byakuya gave a sigh and stood, he simply couldn't do paperwork right now.

'No, I need a break.' He told himself as he walked across his office to the bookshelf and selected a novel to read, returning himself to his desk he made himself comfortable and put on an expression that said this book was an important top secret file in case any squad members entered without asking…in other words if Renji came back.

'_MASTER!'_

''Ahhhhh!'' Senbonzakura surprised Byakuya so much he let out an unexpected yell and fell over, he immediately righted himself and picked the book back up, good thing to because only moments later the door slid opened and a female squad member was standing there nervously toying with a stand of her brown hair. He glared at her.

''Captain Kuchiki are you alright, I thought I heard someone yell.'' Her eyes scanned the floor of the office, Byakuya knew she didn't believe the shout to be his, she probably thought he had finally killed Renji.

'This one is named Miharu; she has a crush on Renji.' He scoffed internally.

''No one shouted.'' He said looking down at his book acting like it was important; she didn't catch the clear dismissal.

''But captain, I'm sure someone'' he didn't give her time to finish.

''If you are hearing things I expect you to check yourself into squad four.'' A look of shock over took her pretty features, her brown eyes were now angry.

''But I'' once again she didn't finish.

''You are dismissed, go to squad four and have yourself looked at. I have no need of delusion people in my squad.'' This time it was hurt that crossed her face, but Byakuya crushed any feeling of sympathy he had and kept his face detached and cool.

''Yes, captain Kuchiki.'' The door slid closed and he was once again alone, almost anyway.

'Senbonzakura, why did you shout?' the cold captain demanded.

'_Drama! I have the Seireitei's latest gossip_!' this spiked his curiosity.

'Oh? What is it?' he could feel senbonzakura's smugness radiating though him.

_'Kumiko Ichimaru and Shuhei Hisagi are dating!_' this did surprise his master.

'Hmmmm…Really, what foolish nonsense Where did you hear this?'

_'It is not foolish I heard it straight form the source! SO STICK THAT IN YOUR BONG AND SMOKE IT!'_

'What did you just say?' there was an angry edge in Byakuya's thoughts as he asked this question.

'_You heard me_.' With that the zanpactou's voice was gone.

* * *

''what the hell do you want?'' Grimmjow demanded as Gin blocked his path in an empty hallway of las Notches.

''Grimmjow, you're not sill mad about that harmless little joke are you? Honestly it was all in good fun.'' A sour look crossed the blue espada's face at the mention of his…unfortunate encounter with Ulquiorra courtesy of Gin Ichimaru.

''Fuck yeah I'm mad, you son of a AHHH! What the hell?'' Grimmjow shouted as water squirted into his face. He could practically hear the smile in Gin's voice when he spoke again.

''Bad Grimm- kitty Bad, we don't use words like that in las Notches, what would captain Aizen say?'' Gin held up a finger in front of him waving it back and forth, the universal symbol for 'you naughty child'.

''As if a give a shi'' Grimmjow was once again stopped by water squirting into his face, only this time he noticed the source, in his hand Gin held a spray bottle, it was pink with an orange kitten on it.

''WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FOR!'' Gin only smiled and tilted the bottle to one side.

''This? Oh nothing, just to make sure you keep being a good kitty.''

A look of pure rage contorted the espada's face, his right hand began to glow red with cero.

''What the hell are you doing Grimmjow?'' an annoyed voice called out, they both looked down the hall to see it was Ggio Vega who had spoken, he was walking down the hall with a self-assuredness, he was always so confident for a fraccion. Gin liked that, Tesla on the other hand was completely Nnoitora's bitch.

''Mind your own fucking business!'' Grimmjow spat angrily his hand glowing redder by the minute, Tesla who had been silent until this point stepped forward and grabbed Grimmjow arm, a look of shook registered in his blue eyes.

''Master Nnoitora enjoys Gin's humor.'' Was all Tesla said, but it meant a lot more, it meant that if Grimmjow didn't put out the cero he was going to be dealing with Tesla, Tesla and Ggio were friends so if Grimmjow started a fight with Tesla he would probably get involved. If it were just this Grimmjow would go ahead and try to kill Gin, but if he killed Nnoitora's only, and Barragan's best fraccion, well they were both going to be very pissed at a certain blue haired espada who happened to be outranked by both of them.

Grimmjow spat on the floor and gave a pissed off look in Gins direction, with that he stormed and didn't look back till Gin called after him.

''Yeah you better run! That's right don't mess with my man Tesla, STICK THAT IN YOUR BONG AND SMOKE IT!'' Both Tesla and Ggio looked at him in surprise, Grimmjow had turned back to glare again but he spun back around and stalked off angrily.

After a moment of awkward silence between the three Ggio bust out laughing.

''HA..HA HA AH HA HA STICK THAT IN HA HA …SMOKE IT? HA AH whew.'' He finally got control of himself and straightened up to look at Gin, the merriment of his laughter still filled his amber eyes.

''Kira said it to me a few months back.'' With that the silver haired man departed with a friendly wave at the pair a fraccion who simply shrugged and walked away not bothering to ask who Kira was.

* * *

''So, Shuhei, are you seriously going to do paperwork all night?'' Kumiko asked as she barged into the bedroom without so much as a knock. Shuhei looked up in surprise as she sat down on the corner of the bed, her minuscule weight didn't even budge it, he looked at the papers stacked in specific piles all around him on the comforter, he did in fact intend to do them all night.

''Well, yeah, sort of.'' He sounded somewhat sheepish, she rolled her black eyes in utter disdain at the thought of doing paperwork of all things.

''Really, guess who has a better idea, I'll tell ya it's me!'' he frowned at the obvious sarcasm in her voice as she clapped he hands in mock excitement.

''What?'' he asked in mild confusion running his left hand though his already disheveled hair.

Kumiko watched as Shuhei ran a hand though his hair musing it. Her eyes lingered on the muscles of his arm as the ran though that inky hair, she wondered for a brief moment what it would feel like to caress that hair with her own fingers, she could feel a heated blush coming into her cheeks at the thought, she turned her head away so he wouldn't see.

Shuhei frowned putting his hand back down as Kumiko looked away, what was her deal, and she still hadn't answered him.

''Hey, Kumi…kumi…are you listening to me?'' Kumiko was too distracted by her thoughts of Shuhei to realize he was talking to her; he reached his long arm out and thumbed the back of her head. Instantly her she swiveled around and looked at him in surprise, the pink tint to her cheeks was not lost on him.

'She looks cute' he smiled and her blush took on a deeper more red tone that only made him smile more.

_'Damn straight! Finally you get!'_kazeshini cackled.

Things weren't much better for Kumiko.

_'Awww…my dear Koinu looks so cute when she blushes! OH! If that Shuhei has any heart at all he'll be head over heels! I have the most adorable master in the world_!'

'WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?' She shouted back mentally at her zanpactou.

'_yeah well maybe you should just admit that you like him_!' Tsuki shouted back sounding wounded, Kumiko for a moment almost felt sorry for shouting at him…almost.

'I said he was cute what more do you want!' this time Tsuki's small master just sounded tiered.

'I _want you to admit that you love him and when you get married to him are going to have tons of babies for me to the grandfather too that's what I want and I'm not going to stop till I get it so STICK THAT IN YOUR BONG AND SMOKE IT_!' Kumiko was taken aback by his shouting but she just shut him out and got back to the real world. Tsuki felt satisfied with himself and made a mental not to thank Kazeshini for the saying.

Shuhei was still in mental peril.

'_Come on, at least admit she has a nice ass_!' Kazeshini pleaded, he and Tsuki may have been on the same level when it came to subtleness, but not when it came to tact.

'NO! I've never even looked!' he screamed out.

_'Liar you have too_.' Kazeshini didn't shout like his master, he only sounded matter of fact.

'Just because you're a pervert doesn't mean I am!'

'_says the man with the sex advertisement on his face. Yeah right keep trying but I'm not buying. See what I did there? Try, Buy, it was a rhyme.'_

'I KNOW IT RHYMED!'

'_Calm down, I'm just being honest, you like her, and I heard form a very reliable source she likes you.'_

'She…she does?'

'_Yup, so I was right and you were wrong, STICK THAT IN YOUR BONG AND SMOKE IT_!'

'You've been saying that for years, no one says 'stick that in your bong and smoke it' it's the dumbest thing I ever heard.

_'You said it to Kira a few months ago.'_

'Yeah as a joke, it's stupid.'  
_  
'It'll catch on, just wait.'_With that ominous prediction he was gone and Shuhei was free.

''Hey, Shuhei'', he looked at her and notice the blush was still on her face, and it was still cute as hell.'' Do you want to watch some TV?'' She seemed nervous.

'She likes me.'

The words brought him a great deal of satisfaction, why wouldn't they? She was pretty; she was strong, and fun to talk to. She didn't whine, and they were friends, of course it was perk to his ego to learn she liked him, and after a great deal of soul searching the night before he had decided that he might somewhat like her.

''I have a better idea, let's go eat!'' she looked at him with surprise and apprehension, but he just grinned at her enjoying his new found ability to make her blush. She nodded and left the room leaving him to reflect for a few moments.

'This mission is going to be awesome.'

* * *

''that's a check mate, STICK THAT IN YOUR BONG AND SMOKE IT!' The lieutenant of squad one looked up in surprise at the head captain's outburst over their game.

''what did you say?'' he asked not quite sure he heard the bearded man right.

''I heard it from Ukitake, who heard it from shunsui who got it form Rangiku who swears up and down Kira said it first, but he says he heard it from Shuhei, figures, that boys a trend setter, hardly anyone in squad nine wears sleeves anymore.'' The lieutenant nodded his agreement then spoke.

''Ya know I heard that he was dating Kumiko Ichimaru.''

''Who from?''

''Well I overheard Byakuya talking about it with the third seat of squad seven, then Komamura joined in and said it must be true because he heard it from Jyushiro who heard it from Rangiku who claims the fourth seat of four told her after he treated Shuhei's third seat who told him all about it.''

''well them I suppose it must be true.'' The two men nodded in agreement and began a new game.

**well there ya have it. Sorry it took so long.**

**Lots of love,**  
**Broken Flame**


End file.
